Falling In Doubt
by ElfLuver13
Summary: An elleth of Mirkwood, and the March Warden of Lothlorien. One the maid, the other the master. What ever will become of the situation? HaldirxOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**RE-EDITED 12/09/06**

Summary- Anira was a maiden forced to find a new life after her parents leave her for the West. Haldir was, well, Haldir. Domineering, arrogant, and haughty. What will happen when she becomes his maid and they are pushed together in a most unlikely situation?

Rating- PG 13/ T

Disclaimer- All characters that you recognize as the great Tolkien's work obviously belong to the Tolkien Estate and not me. If they were mine, I would not be writing fanfiction, I'd live somewhere in England. I do not own any of it, except OCs I have created.

* * *

_I narn heria!

* * *

_

**Falling In Doubt**

Warily, a cloaked traveler moved through the Golden Wood. She jumped at every small sound, her eyes racing in every direction. She quietly urged on her horse, looking up at the towering trees around her.

In Mirkwood she had heard many tales of Lothlorien. She had heard of its beauty, its people, but most of all, its protection. The Galadhrim prided themselves on their superior military force, and guarded their borders fiercely. Perhaps that was the reason that impelled her to travel all this way to a new land, to start a new life.

Then it happened, one minute the wood was peaceful, the next, a dozen Lorien arrows were pointed in the region of her face and upper torso. She froze in her tracks, her horse prancing nervously.

Suddenly, a cold, handsome voice rang out in the woods. "What business do you have in the Golden Wood?"

She pulled off the hood of her cloak; golden hair tumbled from beneath it. It looked so common and awkward next to the silver hair of the Galadhrim. Her blue eyes glinted with fear as they focused on her surroundings

"I-I have come to seek presence with the Lady of the Wood."

"For what reason?" the voice shot back.

His tone strengthened her for some odd reason, she felt compelled to challenge this arrogant voice.

"That is not your business to know."

The owner of the voice was suddenly in her face.

"I demand your reason. I am Haldir, March Warden of the Galadhrim and protector of the Golden Wood."

"And what will happen if I do not tell you?"

The maiden was trying to infuriate him on an already infuriating afternoon. His control and reason were quickly leaving him. His voice rapidly became low and lethal.

"If you do not tell me, we can easily throw you out of these woods and make sure you never step foot in them again. Understood?"

"No."

All he had to give her was stunned silence.

"By elven law, which I am sure applies to Lothlorien, I am entitled to an audience with the leaders so should I request. And I do."

He sighed impatiently, knowing she was right.

"What is your name?" he asked reluctantly, lowering his warden's arrows at the same time.

"Anira, my lord, at your service," she said, and bowed her head slightly.

"Follow me," replied his clipped voice

He led her through the woods, both of them on horseback, fuming silently. How dare this foreign maiden show disrespect? And did she have to be enticingly beautiful and stubborn at the same time? He shook those thoughts out of his head quickly.

She was nervous, but still overjoyed that she had overridden Lorien's famous March Warden she had heard so much about. Hopefully the Leaders would prove more easier to communicate with than their March Warden. Anira desperately hoped they would remember her Grandmother, Aglariel, who was born in these woods. Her grandmother was her only link to Lorien.

Anira looked at her travelling companion next to her. He had obviously been on the borders for a long time, traces of dirt smudged his clothing. She had to stop herself from admiring his pleasing form and long, silver hair. His silver eyes seemed to be made of ice, and his personality certainly reflected it as well.

Her first impression of Caras Galadhon was complete awe. The city teemed with life, animated people conversed happily in the market. Elegant talans were crafted in the highest branches of the noble trees, blending perfectly with the nature around them. Haldir looked over at her and knew she had fallen instantly in love with the city, her mouth was opened slightly and she could not take her eyes off of everything around her.

Up ahead, the biggest and most imposing mallorn tree housed a magnificent talan. Haldir dismounted his horse and Anira followed suit, thankful to be on solid ground again. An ellon smiled warmly at her as he led her horse away. She turned to Haldir to see that he had already began the ascent to the top of the talan. She hurried after him. After what seemed like forever, they reached the top of the stairs and overlooked the entire city.

Haldir let her look for a moment before he led her into the entry hall to meet with the Lord and Lady.

Anira nervously bowed in front of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Haldir bowed as well and was dismissed.

"We have not had visitors from Thranduil's domain in quite some time," Celeborn said.

"We welcome any seeking shelter or guidance, as I assume that is what you came for?" Galadriel asked. Anira nodded.

She explained her situation and they answered with few questions, and to her great relief, remembered in great detail her grandmother who had lived there for quite some time. Then she enquired about an occupation, a place to stay, or anything she could to do help earn her living.

Lord Celeborn spoke first, "We have wardens who are gone often on the borders and upon return, along with being extremely tired, have to take care of entire talans and menial housework. Recently, we have arranged for single maidens to live with these wardens, in separate quarters of course, to clean the households and do other chores in exchange for shelter. The arrangement is broken when the warden, or the maiden, has been bonded to another elf. Are you willing to take a position as one? They are greatly needed."

She thought, pondered, and tossed the idea around in her head. It would take care of the necessary needs, but he never mentioned anything about being able to choose or meet the warden ahead of time. What if she was given a cruel one that wouldn't let her rest and kept her working dawn to dusk? Or worse, the idea revolted her; she might end up with Haldir. She'd be with him for a long, long time, and by the sound of it, she couldn't back out once she had answered. She remembered her father mentioning once that risks can often lead to greater things, and greater opportunities, and with that agreed to the arrangement.

She was directed to a separate room with tables piled high with scrolls and parchment. Quills and ink bottles littered the desks as well.

The elf that helped her was kind, registration was easy. She simply signed a pice of parchment that would be stored in their archives. He then gave her the parchment with the name of the warden and direction of the talan and sent her on her way. She was anxious to find out who it was she would be living with. Once she was out of the central talan she slowly pried open the rolled up parchment, and read the name.

In bold letters above the instructions it said, "Haldir, March Warden."

She groaned loudly, much to the concern of surrounding civillians who gave her odd looks. Anira quickly began to reconsider her hasty decision, but knew it was no use. Determinedly, she stepped forward and began to search for his talan.

* * *

Haldir was tired. He bathed and decided to rest after a long tedious week at the border. When was that maid going to arrive? Hadn't they said something about arranging for one to help him with the chores? He supposed he could wait. That thought brought to mind the stubborn maiden at the borders. They probably got her a job as one of those afore mentioned maids. Wouldn't that be sight if she were assigned to him? Though it would have its benefits. The smell of her golden colored hair came rushing back to him, her innocent blue eyes full of determination. She had surprised him. Greatly. Usually he had an intimidating affect on maidens and most elven males too. She seemed to at first, but quickly lost it when he questioned her. 

His thoughts were interrupted by harsh knocks rapping on his door. He begrudgingly answered it, thinking it one if his equally annoying brothers Rumil or Orophin. It wasn't. It was she. The one who aroused but annoyed him at the same time.

"Mae Govannen, my lord. It has been a while, hasn't it?" She said sarcastically.

"Are you the maid assigned to me?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"I am. It was not my choice to be given to you, but I shall try and do my best," she said.

Haldir ignored this comment and invited her in.

"Come in, I will show you where you will stay."

She stepped into his spacious talan, marveling at the wall that housed his finely wrought weapons. A Galadhrim longbow hung above a broadsword, two curved knives, and several dangerous looking daggers. A wooden case of shelves held more elaborate weapons, more for show than for use.

"Here is where you will be staying while you are with me." He showed her a medium sized room, definitely nothing compared to the look of his. A small bed in the corner next to a mirror, nightstand, and wardrobe was all it was. A small table with a chair was in there also, covered in maps and plans.

"As you have probably noticed, here is where I come to arrange plans and such for battle. You will not have complete privacy for that is often what I do when I am back from the borders."

She was surprised at this. No privacy? How did he expect her to live?

"There is a bathing area attached to my room, and it is accessible through a door from the hallway," he waited for her to acknowledge him and tell him that she had understood what he had said, then gave her her first orders.

"Dinner will need to be made and I am low on arrows," he said. She looked up at him sharply.

"I do not know how to make them, my lord," she said smoothly. He was beginning to become annoyed when she called him 'my lord'.

"I will teach you how tomorrow, then. Please excuse me, I am going to rest now," he said and then left the room. Anira bit back a retort on how tired _she_ was and began to prepare a meal.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Give me your comments and I will be very grateful. Remember, this is my first fic, not a masterpiece. If you like it, I'll update soon, the story is mostly completed**

**-ElfLuver13**


	2. Chapter 2

**RE-EDITED 1/9/07**

**Hey! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! YOU ARE THE BEST! I feel so loved. Here is the second chapter and as I have earlier stated, this story already has another ten chapters on it. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's masterpiece. Please refrain from any lawsuits.**

**

* * *

-Chapter Two-

* * *

**

The rest of her first night there went uneventful. Eventually she began to remember that he bathed in the morning and left for the rest of the day to be at the training fields, so during the day or in the late evening she had the talan to herself. Contact between them was limited, but not scarce. She was his maid; she served his meals, did his laundry, readied his bath in the morning, and cleaned his talan. She particularly looked forward to that, some of it looked as if it hadn't been touched in ages.

The next day she did her usual routine, and started her second day in Lorien with the insufferable March Warden. With a groan, she remembered that he had said they were to make arrows today.

Breakfast was uneventful, they both ate silently. When they were finished, or when he was, he pulled her into her quarters and explained what was expected of her. This was unnerving, to be treated as an elfling when one is over eight hundred years old is just plain humiliating.

"You will sit, in your room, for 1 hour each morning for a week and make arrows. I will show you how, and make sure you can do them on your own," he told her.

Anira quickly found out that arrow making was a tedious and boring job that left her wanting to sleep. The arrows had to be a certain intricate way or they would not fly right, therefore causing the preferred target to live. Later she would regret not listening to him, becuase at the time she was too busy fuming about his behavior towards her. When it was her turn to try one, he scolded her for making the fletching wrong. She did that to the next one too. And the next one.

After six faulty arrows lay in the corner Anira was ready to throw down the remaining arrows and stomp off. But she made the next one right, and he left her to continue on her own. She quickly brushed away a slight pang of disappointment as he left, reminding herself of her duty.

She couldn't deny it, Haldir was an attractive ellon. His personalities, however, were enough to annoy anyone. He obviously was used to having his way with any elleth, and she was just another to mess with. This cocky elf would learn not to get on her bad side soon enough, for his sake.

Her new life seemed overwhelming; the newness of it was still shocking her. Anira pondered a bit on what her brother would say if he could see her now.

After an hour of her laborious work, she arranged the finished arrows in a pile near his other weapons. Haldir walked through the door as she was finishing.

"Good, you are finished. I have clothes for you to mend, then laundry, and then you will have the noon meal to make," he listed off.

"Oh, and what will you be doing,_ milord?_" She asked him.

He gave her a curious look. "That is not of your concern, I shall be back by noon."

Anira glared at him as his back was turned.

"Do not think I cannot feel your eyes burning holes into my head. There is needle and thread in that cupboard, I think," he said.

"No, there is not," she said.

"You have not even looked," he said incredulously.

"I have cleaned this talan top to bottom, and there is no needle and thread to be found," she told him coldly.

He stared back at her defiantly, noting her tone of voice. Putting down the quiver of arrows he held, he walked towards her.

"Then you will have to get some," he said, in an equally icy tone, inches from her face. "Is there a problem?" He asked, after he was met with silence.

"Not at all. Where are the clothes to be mended?" Strangely she began to feel flushed and felt a strong urge to get away. Haldir was silently battling within himself.

"In a basket by my door. And don't forget lunch." He was calming, at least half of him was. She was a particularly stubborn maiden, but undeniably beautiful and lovely. What was he thinking, she was his maid! Nothing more than a servant, with barely any room to start a relationship. Besides, he hadn't courted an elleth for 400 years. He stalked into what was now her room and looked over the plans spread across its surface to distract himself.

* * *

While she was completing the tasks he had given her, her mind was still reeling from her recent encounter. She liked it, but then she didn't. She never was comfortable with males. Her mind strayed to his silver eyes and similarly colored hair, then to his domineering and arrogant nature. He had his rough spots, but so did she. She couldn't forget the way he was looking at her when he was in her face. It was almost if he was going to kiss her, but thought better of it. At the time she was glad. Now, she wasn't too sure…

She finished her chores and walked back to prepare the meal. Silently, she congratulated herself for being able to make her away around the city after only a day.

Stepping into his talan she found him sitting in one of the chairs in the main room. He looked up to her when she entered and she quickly dropped his burning gaze.

"I am sorry for being harsh with you this morning," he said.

"And I am sorry for contradicting your opinion." She answered, somewhat reluctantly and somewhat really meaning it.

She walked over to the kitchen and prepared their lunch. They ate in silence yet again and after they were finished she moved to collect the plates and clean them when he stopped her.

"Wait, I need to talk to you," he offered her a chair next to his.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto the cushions and stared back into his inquisitive gaze.

"Are you comfortable with me?" he asked.

"Not really. Your presence is over dominating and you are hard to deal with." This wasn't good, he was expecting a yes or no answer and he got an angry tirade about his personality problems.

"Tell me why you think this." He was trying a new tactic.

"Must you ask? Has anyone ever told you that you are arrogant before? This confuses me, why are you asking me this?" she replied, beginning to wonder whether this was a waste of time.

"You reacted strangely when I scolded you this morning."

"So did you, and I was merely trying to deal with what you had just sprang up on me. I am not used to working night and day nonstop," she replied swiftly.

"I apologize, again. But you still haven't answered me."

"I am not used to ellon in my face and demanding total attention to what they are saying."

"It wasn't that, I know it wasn't. Be truthful," he asked, his voice now a strange and soothing tone.

"An elleth's discreteness is her greatest weapon, and I do happen to be quite busy today."

He sighed, realizing this was going nowhere.

"Certainly you must know that you are an attractive elleth..."

She looked up at him sharply, wondering what this conversation was really about. Her interest was piqued past the point of no return, so, relenting, she let down her guard. That was a mistake. He sensed her immediate drop in awareness and abruptly moved towards her, kissing her full on the mouth. The fiery kiss lasted only an instant.

"Does that tell you anything?"

"Only that you are mad," she said, stunned and blushing scarlet.

"No. Just proving a point." He got up and started to move towards the door.

"We are finished already? You do not want to talk anymore?"

"Yes, Anira, I believe we are. If you are not satisfied, then we can 'talk' some more once I get back this evening," with a haughty smirk he left the talan.

"That is not what I meant and he knows it," she said, mainly to herself.

She gave an exasperated sigh and fell back into the chair. Ellyn were a comletely different and confusing species altogether.

That kiss was enough to tell her he had an interest. Just another problem she would have to deal with, or enjoy.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! My former reviewers were so kind and I hope they continue to read this story.**

**Thanks to: XoGiggles, Twinluvr, Celebrian, Agent047, Rin, Sweetblonde13, Horselover (I like horses too!), luvthefluf**

**-ElfLuver13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mae Govannen. Third chapter as promised. A day early. Probably not one of my better chapters but it suits the story. As always, read and review! And thank you to all my kind reviewers!**

* * *

Haldir arrived back later that evening, Anira had already prepared their dinner. He sat down opposite her at the table and ate, while she stared intensely at him. 

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No."

"Does this have something to do with what happened earlier?"

"It might."

"I see."

He finished and placed his plate next to hers on the countertop. Then, he dragged her over to the same chairs they were sitting in that morning.

"You want to talk? Talk then," he said.

"What was your reason for your behavior this morning?"

"Haven't I already told you that? I said you were pretty, you disagreed, and I showed why I thought you were. End of discussion."

"What inspired this change of personality?"

"I decided the best way to deal with you was not to fight with you and act positively. You don't seem to be reciprocating my actions however, as I planned."

"Haldir, ."

There it was, he knew she was easing up a bit when she called him by his name.

"I meant to anyways."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Oh. Does that mean you think I'm attractive?" Where, in Eru's name, did that come from? A minute ago she had disliked him, now she had actual _feelings_ for him.

"You don't need to answer that." She said quickly, hoping he wouldn't see the blush creeping into her face. He did, much to her misfortune.

"Oh really?" He said, the mocking tone caught her off guard. He sounded so cold and distant all of a sudden, or was that interest? Either way he was still smirking in amusement. All previous feelings of attraction left immediately.

"I need to leave. There was something I needed to do." A trace of anger hid behind her voice. She needed to clear her thoughts fast before she did something she would regret.

"You will be back before dark." It was a demand, not a request. This made it even more dire for her to escape his presence.

"What will you do if I am not back?" She said, challenging him purposely.

"I always welcome as many arrows as I can get." He said in a lazy, arrogant tone.

Anira was almost running down the steps of the talan in search of a sanctuary. She walked determinedly until she found a quiet clearing away from the city.

He was driving her mad. His personality clashed with hers and it was causing stress for them both. Then, there was a whole new thing thrown onto the playing field with the revelations of that kiss, the warmth of his lips still lingered…

The other part of her screamed for her to keep her independence, which was getting increasingly hard each year as it was slipping through her fingers like water. It didn't help the fact that she was now the property of a male, almost like being married to one. Parts of her also told her to welcome it, all ellith were expected to marry, though some didn't. But did she really have a chance with Haldir? Either way he was still an arrogant bully, and he was aware of his power over her. She was surprised he even let her walk away like that; he obviously would not tolerate such things from his wardens.

The sky was darkening, and she really did not feel like making arrows again. She had learned her lesson well. She stood up and walked back to the talan.

* * *

Haldir sat stunned after what had taken place. He was being too soft with her; he shouldn't have let her walk away from him like that. He was going to end up living most of his life with her, as he was not likely to marry anytime soon, or at all for that matter. He wondered if he should tell her that… 

His first instinct was to seize her, turn her around, and tell her to stay put. Now as he thought it over he realized that it might not have gone over so well. He looked out the window; the sky was getting increasingly darker. At that moment he heard the familiar sound of a person climbing the steps of his talan. She was back, and they would talk until it was finished. He would try to be gentle.

* * *

She entered the talan and immediately started to clean the dishes from their previous meal, leaving no room for him to start conversation. He would have to catch her before she left the room. 

She turned to walk to her room and he got up and stood in her way.

"Leaving so soon? You aren't going to run away from me this time."

"Who says?" She said, and pushed past him. He was too quick for her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him.

"I do. Now, you will follow me and sit down. We need to talk, you will not be leaving until this conversation is over."

She glared at him but obediently followed. They sat down across from each other.

"What is so important that you just have to interrupt my life to talk about?" She questioned.

"I was going to offer my apologies, I meant no offense to you. To answer your question however, yes."

This took a while to register in her mind, and then she remembered what she had inquired of him earlier.

"I told you that you didn't need to answer that."

"But I did anyways. You are lonely and it is obvious."

"What do you mean? I am fine. I still have family, a brother."

"Alright. This conversation is over." He stood up and walked back into his room. She sighed and stood up wearily. She was not going to be ready by tomorrow to do her work.

* * *

She was up bright and early the next morning, preparing to avoid him in every way possible. Once again, however, her plan was foiled as she once more realized she was his maid. Not five minutes went by that she wasn't forced to glance at him. 

He tried to engage her in conversation, but she answered in brisk short sentences, usually witty contradictions. For Haldir, this was not going well. Anira was slowly getting more and more depressed each day because of her lack of _normal_ communication with another being. The next day she could no longer do it, and broke down completely.

He tried one last time to talk to her, and it worked. She was talking to him normally for once and he decided to see how far it went.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Fine. Yours?" The usual peppiness of her voice was lost, but slowly coming back.

"Excellent. You're talking to me again. You can't imagine how hard it is to live with someone and not speak one word to them all day."

"I am sorry if I have offended you in any way."

"Not at all. You are still adjusting to your environment. How do you find fair Lórien?"

"It is beautiful, full of light and life. Different from Mirkwood."

"I had supposed you came from Mirkwood. I have been there a few times myself. Have you met any of the royal family? Legolas perhaps?" He questioned her out of pure curiosity.

"No, never. I've seen the king once, only a glimpse." She answered.

"Your brother you mentioned, what does he do?"

"A captain in the army. He was wed not four months ago. My parents sailed West just after that."

They talked more into the night and finally parted. Anira was going to accept him as a friend, only that. She did not trust him enough to let down her barriers any farther.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Rin, Celebrian, FFAMasquerade2005, Squeaky dragon, and Sweetblonde13. You are the best! Happy reading.**

**-ElfLuver13**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thank you to everyone who has read this so far you're the best! My list of reviews grows longer every day! This chapter is decidedly dedicated to my faithful reviewers of the third chapter: **Rin, Celebrian, Sweetblonde13, luvthefluf, and Haldir-Freak1.** Happy Reading! Please read and Review!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of Tolkien's fabulous work, sadly. I don't even think I own this part of the plot as it was suggested to me by a reviewer, half of it at least. Any original characters created by me are my creation.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Though they still had their rough spots, they were no longer at each other's throats and fighting. For once they were acting fairly decent and civil towards each other. Haldir was useful to Anira because he was someone to confide in, even though she never did tell him much. Every day they were geting friendlier to one another.

She continued in servitude for him, getting used to the fact that he held power over her. He tried not to ask too much of her.

Haldir arrived back at the talan a few hours before dusk. Anira was already making dinner.

"You'll have to triple that recipe." he said as he walked in.

"Why? Did you invite company over and not tell me?" she inquired.

"Yes, Rumil and Orophin are coming." He took in her blank look. "My brothers?" He asked.

"Oh yes, them. Never met those two."

"Believe me, you don't want to. But they are my brothers, so I can bear them a short while."

Somehow Anira got the feeling he was very close to his brothers, even though he talked of how he was annoyed of them. He had told her once before that his parents had also left for the West, about ten years before.

He dissappeared into his bedroom while she continued dinner. Two hours passed until she heard a summoning at the door.

"Could you get that?" Haldir called from his room.

"What? They're your brothers!" She replied indignantly.

"They won't bite, I promise." Her temper rose when she heard the laugh in his voice.

She threw her head up high and did her best to look confident, even though she felt like a strutting peacock while striding to the door. She paused at the handle, wondering if she couldn't just wait for Haldir to come out of his quarters or barge in and demand he answer it himself. On second thought, she wouldn't want to see him half-dressed. Or would she...

This thought brought a blush to her cheeks as she opened the door. Two elves, very tall and very handsome, stood in the doorway.

"Mae Govannen! Who are you?" The one she presumed to be Rumil asked her this odd question that caught her offguard.

"She has a name Orophin." Anira turned to see Haldir walking towards the door dressed casually. Did he always have to make things so complicated?

"Hmm, is she a..." He began innocently, but his guess was far from appropriate.

"No. She's my maid." Haldir answered sternly. "Anira, this Rumil," he indicated the one on the right, "and this is Orophin." He did likewise to the elf standing next to him. She nodded politely to them both.

Orophin kissed her on the cheek and continued into the common room. Rumil did the same. Anira turned away to fast to see the jealous look on Haldir's face when they did this. Rumil was also the one who started the conversation when they sat down.

"When do you go back to the borders Haldir? I hear they are having trouble with orc skirmishes on the west side."

"I have two days before I depart. Only for aweek." He answered. This was definitely news to Anira, he hadn't bothered to tell her this. He studied her face but she was careful to keep it in an unreadable mask.

"What elven city do you hail from Anira?" Orophin asked.

"Mirkwood." She answered.

"That was guessable, your features give it away." He replied. She smiled.

The night continued and Anira found out more about Haldir's family life than she had ever known. He was surprisingly relaxed around his brothers.

After they left, she sat down to mend clotheson her bed while Haldir sat no more than five feet away working with maps and such at the small table in her room. Several candles were lit and the only thing heard was their soft breathing combined with the scratching of his quill.

"When where you going to tell me of your border duty?" She broke the silence and he raised his head from his work.

"You knew I had to go soon. I was planning on telling you tomorrow, but my brothers evidently thought otherwise." He said and continued with his work.

"Why so late?"

"If I had told you sooner you would probably have more time to think of a plan to escape."

"Why would I do that?" She said sarcastically.

He shook his head with a smile playing over his sharp features. A short while later, he stood up and blew the candle on the table out.

"Goodnight, Anira." He said as he walked out. She smiled and did the same soon after he left.

* * *

The day had come. Anira was up early and already nervous and fidgety for a reason she did not know. She spread the wrinkles of her blue gown out while she was waiting for the water to boil. 

Haldir usually got up by himself and she was not inclined to wake him up herself, though on occasion it was necessary. The few times she did enter his private chambers he was always without a tunic.

She hurriedly brushed that thought from her mind before she thought of something she would regret. She laid the breakfast on the table and started anxiously pacing, again not knowing the reason.

Anira gave a start when he walked into the main room, fully attired in complete battle armor.

"Well aren't we dressed up today?" She said to him as he sat down. He gave her a look that dared her to pursue the topic. He didn't eat much and soon got up to get his weapons.

"I'll be back in a week. If you need anything, Rumil and Orophin can help you."

"Goodbye, Haldir. Stay safe, or I'll be out of a job." She said to him, trying to keep a straight face. He smiled a bit and turned to leave. Right before he stepped out the door, he turned back around.

"Forget something?" She asked, thinking he left a weapon.

He walked straight towards her, hesitated, then pulled her into a chaste kiss that left her clinging to him in fear of falling over. Her breath came heavily as he pulled away.

"Yes. Namarie, Anira." He turned around and swiftly left the talan. She stood there for what seemed like ages without a coherent thought forming in her mind. She shook her head abruptly and started her chores. He left her with something that would puzzle her for the entire week of his absence.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I have no idea when the next update will be, but not very long I promise you. If you have any suggestions for things to add to the story, tell me and I will try to fit it in. Thanks to the reviewer Celebrian for the idea of meeting Rumil and Orophin this chapter. **

**-ElfLuver13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Y'all! The fifth chappie fluctuates between Haldir at the borders and Anira at his talan. Hopefully this is as entertaining to read as it was to write. Thank you and big hugs to my reviewers of last chapter! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's fabulous work and the characters he invented.**

* * *

**Haldir's Talan**

The nerve of that elf! He treated her like his property! Apparently a plan was in order. This would mean she would have to ignore his advances, if one could call them that. The house seemed…quieter since Haldir left. Rumil and Orophin had said they would drop by occasionally when they could. She hadn't realized until now how depressing eating alone was. Now for what she would do when Haldir came back…

* * *

**The Borders**

At the borders, Haldir smugly surveyed the Golden Wood. He wasn't smug about how the borders were being handled; he was smug because he thought sure that what he did set in place a week's worth of torture for the maid. That poor, poor maid…

A sweet elleth to be sure, but she was too contradictive and bold. She needed to learn her place. Even though they had been getting along, she still dropped comments now and then to make anyone's temper rise. Let Rumil and Orophin have their fun with her, they thought she was a delightful maiden. Her incorrigible ways would show through eventually.

Her faults were shown deftly when she reacted, but as for her outward appearance she looked relatively plain.

* * *

**Haldir's Talan**

He probably thought she was pining for him now, pining indeed! All he did was increase the gap of awkwardness between them and give her all the reason more to disagree with him. She would not let him take control in this situation as he so clearly did in the rest of his life. He could go on thinking he was intimidating her as much as he liked but she would never stoop to his level. He did the one thing that could weaken and destroy the already fragile base of their friendship.

She sat dwelling and pondering on this for quite some time. Eventually she gave up and decided ellyn were something that could take thousands of years to understand.

* * *

**The Borders**

Nothing stirred, nothing moved. The wardens in the north watch talan stood statue still waiting for a sign of danger. The wardens in the east talan, however, feared nothing and resumed their night of playing cards. Haldir, marchwarden, was in neither of these. He resided in the west post still frustrated and perplexed at a newfound realization. What if she didn't take the bait?

True, he didn't have time to see much of her reaction and she didn't exactly welcome the kiss. In all sense of propriety she seemed to have an underlying sense of rage. And she lived with him. She cooked his food. Perhaps he should start eating at Orophin's talan…

* * *

**Haldir's Talan**

Haldir's beautiful talan was spotless. The bookshelves were dusted and the floor was scrubbed until one could virtually eat on it. You can imagine, then, the look on Anira's face when she stepped in to find a trail of mud, leaves, and various household items strewn about and in a traceable trail to the kitchen. Evidently the window was left open when she went on a walk to the springs.

She walked carefully while following the wretched trail of whatever creature made this hideous mess. Vaguely, a phrase used by humans came to her mind. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. If only Haldir could see her now…

Following the line of debris with a mad glint in her eye she held the broom in her hand higher. She hesitated before peeking over the counter and catching the culprit. _It_ was asleep. _It_ was clearly the destroyer of the home Anira labored over. _It..._was a stray cat.

"Out! Out!" She cried, to no avail. The creature looked up at her as if she had grown three more heads. The cat was a smoky gray color. She then decided to use the broom, which until now she had only threatened to bring into play. Bringing it down only intending to scare the creature, she missed. But it worked. The cat sprang up and bolted into the living room, right to the window where it had previously invaded. In matter of five seconds it had disappeared into the Golden Wood.

Anira couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and accomplishment. Not everyone could chase a rogue cat out of their house could they?

* * *

**The Borders**

They had three precious days left at the borders. Three days left of peace and quiet. A handful of them had growing families to go home to.Most were in Haldir's predicament, they had a maid. For the first time in his life Haldir felt himself getting nervous. This is not something elves normally do. He was afraid of a she elf whom he could easily overpower and it made him feel...defeated.

Gone was the fearless and dominant warrior who braved anything. The world of Middle Earth was surely coming to an end.

* * *

**Haldir's Talan**

Soon. The word echoed in her mind. He would be back in less than a day, the next morning to be exact. She had prepared what she would say to him. Nothing. Complete silence. What would annoy him more was that if his brothers came that night she would hold a merry conversation with them. Childish? Not if it was completely necessary to obtain the highest position.

Of course, he probably wouldn't talk to her anyways. Haldir most likely thought she was still fantasizing and dreaming of him. He would want her to speak to him first and beg for his attentions. It was at this point she completely realized her pity for him.

* * *

The group of returning wardens entered the city. It was nearing dusk so the sky was darkening on the horizon. One very anxious elleth was in the middle of preparing an evening meal. The returing ellon was close to a nervous wreck, but of course, as always, he hid it from the world brilliantly. 

He mounted the steps cautiously and looked up to see a light in the talan. What was the worse she could do to him? He was older, stronger, and supposedly more emotionally stable.

Anira heard the steps up the talan and added the finishing touches to his welcoming meal. She didn't poison it, that definitely would be cause to raise alarm. Not to mention thereafter most of Lórien would feel a certain resentment towards her. Except his brothers, she got the feeling they wouldn't mind him out of their hair for a while.

The door opened...

* * *

**Sorry! This is a cliffie because I need to think more and I can't really write right now. I'll certainly have time to write seeing as I have a two hour delay before school tomorrow because of the snow. YAY! I have established a pattern, look for a new chapter every Friday/Thursday night. Thats alot easier than naming dates. Please leave a review for me!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	6. Chapter 6

Back again? Have fun with this chapter; it's longer than the others. It seems the plot bunnies have decided to be good to me. Thanks to my reviewers and everyone else who has taken the time to read this. Well, read on and please leave a review! I LIVE ON THESE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tolkien estate or anything related to it. I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters and places for my fictional use.**

**Chapter Six—**

Haldir stepped hesitantly into the talan and looked over to the kitchen where she was setting a plate down. Her smile seemed…mischievous. He took off his quiver and laid his bow in its spot by his other weapons. Lastly, he removed his sword and scabbard from his belt and placed it on a hook.

Anira watched him doing this from the corner of her eye. It was only then that she realized she would have to speak to him if he asked yes or no questions, if she didn't she would look like a fool. Her main goal was to discourage lengthy conversations until she decided what to do with him.

After he had dropped his cloak in a chair, he walked over and sat down somewhat undecidedly at the table. It appeared that she had already eaten.

"Did you meet anybody new while I was gone?" He asked to break the silence and see if they were on even footing.

"No milord." She answered. She knew that was the one word that drove him to the edge. He had made it known in the past that he preferred to be called Haldir only.

With a perturbed glance at her he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No milord." She replied again with the hated term. She refused to wilt like dead flower under his intimidating gaze. Again he gave her a look that clearly was warning her, to which she paid no heed of course. He sat down in front of the plate.

"Will you be wanting to bathe, milord?" She asked. He closed his eyes briefly to retain composure before he lost his temper. She stood behind him taking full delight in what was happening.

"Yes, I would…appreciate that." He struggled to get the words out. His head looked up when she walked from behind him over to the chair where he had deposited his cloak. Eyes following her like a cat and its prey, he watched her saunter her way over to the chair. When she turned around, cloak in hand, he saw the remnants of a smile leave her face. All right then, two could play this game.

After briefly meeting her eyes with what he hoped was a stern glance, he lowered his head and continued eating.

His ears picked up the sounds of her drawing water for his bath. A few minutes later he had finished and was about to get up when he felt her presence behind him.

"Finished, milord?" She almost forgot this time when she saw him again. Anira was too used to being genial and polite. He gave a slight nod.

"Your water is drawn, do any of your weapons need polishing?" She didn't push her luck and say it again. That would most likely put her at a place where she did not want to be.

"Not at the moment." He answered. She could feel his tension when he walked past her, brushing against her slightly. She suppressed a shudder at the sheer male strength in him. He was definitely a liable threat.

She smiled to herself as she cleaned up knowing that he was to honorable to do anything…rash. But even he had his limits.

The next day, Haldir came upon his brothers as he was walking to the training fields.

"Good day, brother." Rumil called out from across the way.

"Have you just returned from the fields?" Haldir replied to him, walking over to where Rumil sat. As was to be expected, Orophin was seated on a bench right across from him.

"Yes. We return to the borders not two days from now. You seem out of sorts, Haldir. Something bothering you?" Orophin spoke for both when he said this.

Haldir gave him an agitated look. "Why do I seem different?"

"You clearly look troubled, it shows through your eyes." Rumil told him.

Haldir gave a sigh of defeat. "I believe I may have taken the wrong route in dealing with my maid." He leaned forward on his hand.

"Ah, yes. The sweet elleth, what was her name again? Anira I believe?" Orophin said.

"Yes. She has been with me long enough to know what pleases me and what disconcerts me." Haldir replied.

"I am guessing then that you have lost your place of dominance over her? She sees you as someone she can toy with." Rumil asked.

"A grave mistake to be sure. I'm not sure there are many out there who would see the daunting March Warden as a plaything." Orophin added.

"I left her to making arrows. I lost quite a few at the borders." Haldir said.

"Are the orc attacks more frequent?" Rumil inquired.

"Yes, but they come in packs of less than six. They only mean to ambush us. The outer edges of the forest are not the safest places to be, unless you are well armed of course." Haldir said.

"That reminds me, I believe you have a long knife that I lent you a while ago." Orophin said.

"Yes, I believe I do. I can get it back to you today if you like, I'll send Anira over with it. I also have a few things that need to be looked over, plans and such."

"Good. Does she know where my talan is?" He asked.

"She can find it easily enough." Haldir replied.

"Orophin's talan is four more down than the tailor's shop. You'll find it." Haldir stated. He had…some trust in her. He knew she'd find it one way or another.

"Shall I prepare the noon meal when I return?" She asked, her tone polite and obeying.

"Yes, that will be fine. Here is the knife," he handed her a brown leather sheath embroidered with white threaded leaves. The handle showed fine craftsmanship with its black grip surrounding the handle. "This is a letter for the warden who is stationed at Orophin's soon to be post, make sure he knows the warden is to get it immediately." He said in a commanding tone.

She gave an obedient nod and clutched the knife to her. Her dress was a dull blue and seemed to be made of a linen material. The only fanciful addition was the silver embossed neckline. He bade her well and she started her errand.

After walking the distance to the familiar tailoring shop, she counted the four houses down and from where she was standing, could see a figure on the porch that looked closer to Haldir than any other elf in Lothlórien.

Orophin continued scanning the ground below until he caught site of an elleth that was unmistakably Anira.

She continued walking towards his talan and that confirmed his assumptions.

"Mae Govannen!" She called up to him as she neared the base steps of his talan.

"Welcome! You seem to have found me alright then." He answered her. She ascended the steps quickly and soon met him at the top.

"It wasn't that hard, Haldir's directions were somewhat useful." She said, stepping onto the flet.

"Come in, please." He asked.

"Oh really I…" She began, he cut her off.

"I insist. There was something I wished to talk about." He took the items from her arms and led her in.

He motioned for her to sit in a chair by an ornately carved desk. She sat down carefully, curiosity emanating off of her. She looked around the talan, so different compared to Haldir's.

"So… I spoke with my brother this morning." He said, sitting in a chair opposite her. "He seemed disturbed. He hasn't been like this at all for as long as I can remember."

She smiled sweetly. "That, Orophin, is something I am very proud of." Certainly not what he thought would come out of her mouth. "You see, Haldir seems to think he has control over every living thing that walks the earth. I am lower than him, so he thinks."

Orophin watched her with a very interested face. This maiden was treading on shaky ground.

"He has managed thus far to irritate and annoy me. I simply turned the tables, only for a bit mind you, to show him what it was like." She said.

"I congratulate you, as it seems my brother has fallen under your command. You must keep in mind however that he is a seasoned warrior that can overpower the strongest maidens. Not that he would for any logical reason, but it could happen." Orophin warned her.

"I assure you, I am not afraid of your brother. However I will take your advice as I do live with him. He seems like someone who could be quite…unpredictable at times." She replied.

"That's a good elleth. I am sure he's waiting for your return?" He asked.

"Of course. Eru forbid he could go and make his noon meal himself if I did not arrive on time." Orophin laughed with her as he showed her out.

"Until we speak again, fair Anira!" He shouted to her from his flet's porch. She waved and continued her journey.

While walking back, she considered Orophin's advice about Haldir. True he was strong, overbearing, and…dare she say it…masculine, but he wouldn't really hurt her. Would he?

With these new thoughts about Haldir, she arrived back at his talan and ascended the steps.

She walked into the main living room and caught no sight of him. Perhaps he had left…no, he had plans to look over. He must be in her quarters.

As she started the noon meal, she lost all sense of her surroundings. So absorbed in her thoughts, she most likely would not hear anyone approaching her.

Ah, she must be home. Haldir lifted his head up slightly to hear her in the kitchen. A smile spread across his face as he quietly stood up. Stepping out into the hallway, he could see her back to him. Clearly she was being inattentive at the moment. Creeping up slowly behind her, he watched her for any sign that she had heard him. No, nothing.

He neared her every step that he took. Finally, he swept up right behind her and waited. She had not heard him. His body was an inch from hers and she stood continually dicing the tomatoes. He could not imagine what the elleth was thinking about…

On an impulse, he ran his hand lightly down her right arm. She shivered, then immediately started and turned around. Watching her stare into his cold gray eyes, he sensed fear and uncertainty. Maybe he would once again gain the upper hand.

"You're back, I see." He said.

"Y-yes." She stuttered an answer. She could sense his presence so close to her, it wiped out any thoughts and left her mind blank. His features remained unmoving, there was no way she could tell what he was thinking.

"You found Orophin, I presume?" His eyes lowered and he tilted his head a bit.

"I found him well."

"Good." His eyes met hers again. To her complete and utter surprise, he once again ran his hand up the length of her arm. Reaching her shoulder, he gently turned her back around to her chore and walked over to the common room. Picking a book from the shelf, he sat down in a chair and read, eyes occasionally flickering above the book to glance at what she was doing.

He had definitely regained his position of complete control.

**Reviews please! They are greatly appreciated and read over and over again. I will most likely update again next Friday but I make no promises. Thank you to anyone who does review or has in the past! _Isusarad 'elir!_**

**-ElfLuver13 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings, I come bearing a Christmas present. TADA! The seventh chapter. THANK YOU to everyone who reads, reviews, or even glances at this story. I live on feedback. So once again, I beg of you to please leave at least a tiny review. Suggestions are welcomed and put in high esteem. Happy holidays! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Even if it is the Christmas season, I still don't own the Lord of the Rings, or the Tolkien estate. Geez, ya think you could have figured that out by now…?**

**

* * *

****-0-o-0-o-0-o-Chapter Seven-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

Waking up slowly, Anira stretched and cautiously stepped out of her bed in early morning. She pulled a brown work dress from her wardrobe; she would have to do laundry today. After sliding it on and fastening the ties, she folded her nightgown neatly and dropped it in the basket outside her door.

She started the morning meal and warily headed towards Haldir's room. He was never up when she was, and usually she ended up rousing him.

Haldir gave a noise suggesting extreme drowsiness when she opened the curtains of his room. Picking up his basket of dirtied clothes, she set it next to hers in the hallway.

"You could have at least had a little lenience on me you know. I just got back from seven sleepless nights of watching trees, and nothing happened!" He said as she reappeared in the room.

"It's not my fault. Besides, you've slept over nine hours already, that should be enough to restore your energy." She retorted. He mumbled distractedly in response to her observation.

He walked past her, nearly touching her, to get to his wardrobe. After being with him for a month or so, one would think she had gotten used to seeing him without a tunic. This was…almost correct. The sight of him in this manner sent chills up her spine, which she so desperately needed to ignore. He certainly was doing nothing to help, last night's actions sent her spiraling in confusion.

"I am guessing you are playing the laundress today?" His tone was mocking her in a way.

"Why yes, I am. Did you have something else in mind or should I continue with my plans?" Anira almost blushed as she realized her words, which sounded quite bold and suggestive if one took them a certain way.

"No, no. You can carry on." This earned him a glare, and almost a slap had she not been across the room. He smirked and continued rummaging for some clothes. A few moments later he had selected his desired clothing and Anira, taking the hint, left to check up on breakfast to leave him his privacy.

What to do with that little elleth? She was getting more and more tempting every day. Living with her made it worse, she was there constantly.

* * *

"Milord? Will you be needing anything while I am out?" She asked him. He looked at her, warning her of his dominance. She took no heed of it, as usual, but remembered what he had countered her with the last time she had played games with him. 

"No, Anira, I am fine. Are you feeling well? You seem a bit…distant." He stared at her, not breaking his gaze, moving closer all the while.

"I-I am f-fine." Why did she have to lose herself when he got that close? And what was this nonsense about her health? He didn't give a care about her welfare most of the time, or so she thought.

"You're sure?" He was now inches away from her and looking down at her, he being the taller one by at least six inches. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. P-positive. Now if you r-really don't mind I h-have some laundry to d-do." She struggled for ages to get that little sentence out. His scent surrounded her and she was swept up in her thoughts. Standing there for what seemed like ages, she was frozen. His eyes drew her in and she felt as though she was drowning in their gray depths so dark and mysterious. He neared her lips, so close…

"Good. See you at noon." He turned her around abruptly and hurried her to the door. Feeling as though she was being led like a herd animal, she half-accepted his hand on her lower back exerting gentle pressure to move her. The other half of her felt stupid and tricked. Deceived by an ellon that was charming, charismatic, and to put it bluntly, coercive, put her in a right little temper as he practically shoved her out the door.

He shut the door and she stood there stunned. With a scoff, she turned around and headed to the stream. She needed to collect her thoughts quickly before they all tumbled away from her.

* * *

Haldir sat down with a book smiling smugly. That should make her think twice about toying with his mind. There was no doubt that she looked alluring when she was threatened, but he had to suppress _those _feelings before they got out of hand. 

Walking back from the stream, Anira set her mind on ignoring his advances. After all, they were only ploys to intimidate her and weaken her resistance. He seemed to think he could control everything.

His looks, however handsome they may be, made him confident and egotistical. No, she would not bow to him and goggle over him like so many other ellith seem to have done. But his hair, the long strands, swaying…

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind forcefully, she hurried her steps and neared his talan.

Haldir, hearing her steps, gave a playful smile and set his book down. His ideas of fun, however, were probably the things that drove her over the edge.

The door opened and she headed for the rooms to replace the laundry in their proper places. He made it look entirely by chance that he just happened to run into her on his way to the kitchen.

Averting his eyes to the wall, he walked into her and immediately wrapped his arms around her, nearly causing her to drop the laundry basket.

"So sorry, my mind seems to be elsewhere. I do apologize profusely." He looked at her, untwined himself from her, and continued. She narrowed her eyes, catching on to his game.

Anira prepared, ate, and cleaned up the noon meal. Haldir, as always, stayed for one of those tasks and proceeded to polish weapons for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Ok really short chapter, but it's hard to write during the christmas season. Comments welcome, suggestions treasured and used as I seem to be running low on ideas. Actually at this point, I'll accept anything. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'm wishing everyone a happy holiday and good year! _Isusarad 'elir! _(merry christmas)**

**-----ElfLuver13-----**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hopefully this makes up for the short chapter last time. It's a little early to but that's because I'm really bored. Thank you to any reviewers who suggested things to do for this chapter, they were greatly appreciated. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas! I did. Please leave a review, feedback treasured.**

**Thoughts of the characters are in** _italics._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, the Tolkien Estate, or any characters and places Tolkien has created. **

* * *

**--o0o0 Chapter Eight 0o0o--**

Up until that point, Anira had taken the subtle brushes as he walked past her and the light caresses as he talked. But that...that was too much. Did she really look that easy? Hopefully not.

Time for the revenge of the maid.

The next morning she was up and dressed as usual. Before him, of course. She walked silently into his room, trying not to wake him, creeping closer to his bed where he lay sound asleep in reverie. The satin coverlets reached only slightly above his waist, the rest was bare and showed the broad expanse of his chest.

So far he had not awoke, she breathed slowly, and bent down. Her head was near his pointed ears, her breath was moving his hair a bit.

"Wake up." She whispered. He murmured incoherentlyand moved closer to her. But he didn't wake up.

"I said, wake up." She said this a little louder, but not above an normal voice level. That did it. His eyes flew open and he turned to see her giggling by his nightstand supposedly arranging the candles from the previous night.

He sat up, and she turned to look at him while trying to keep a straight face. He was dessed in onlya pair of leggings.

"Was that you?" He asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Was what me?" She asked innocently. Had he not heard someone enter the room he would have believed her and fell for the trick. True, he did think he was dreaming, but he was sure there was someone next to him that was whispering.

He sighed. "The voice, you told me to get up. I heard you."

"You were probably dreaming, I haven't said a thing." A flat out lie. "I would never want to displease you milord."

"Very well." He said. She nodded and went to prepare a bath for him.

* * *

After breakfast, she sat down by the window and went about mending some of his clothes. He went off, not telling her where, but said he'd be back by noon meal. This was working excellently. Hopefully nothing would happen to change the status quo. She knew that he knew perfectly well that it was her who whispered to him. However he could say nothing to prove as their were no witnesses and she could keep denying his accusations. Therefore, she was now back up top. 

An hour or two before lunch, she had to go down to the stream and get his linen that were washed and hung the day before. Things like sheets and coverlets needed more time to dry than ordinary clothing items. Bringing the big basket used for this, she neatly and efficiently took down the linen and headed back to the talan.

Upon arriving, she felt tired. Perhaps it was because she had gotten up so early the past week, or the fact that she spent half the night thinking about Haldir and what to do.

Wearily she spread the sheets over his large bed. Tucking in the corners, smoothing out the soft cotton. Drowsily, she surveyed her finished work. Her eyelids drooped and she fought for balance.

Sleep, she needed sleep. His bed, so soft and warm. The comfortable white pillows beckoned to her. She couldn't, noon was approaching_. Just for a little bit_, her mind told her_. He'll never know_. What if he comes back early? What if he finds her and decides to have some...fun?

She ignored her own advice and fell onto the bed, clutching one of the pillows on the far side. She was in reverie instantly.

* * *

Haldir walked back to the talan. He hoped she wouldn't mind that he was late. She had some talking to do for this morning. 

Odd, it seemed she wasn't even home. He stepped into the talan to find silence. No Anira bustling about to get lunch done. Mayhap she went to get the food somewhere else?

He shrugged off his cloak and went into his room, not even noticing Anira's lithe body on the far edge of his bed. This could have been expected, her dress was the same color as the coverlets. He rolled onto the bed and picked up a book on the nightstand next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a pile of linen next to him. Silly of her to leave that there.

Until then, Anira had been sleeping quietly and contentedly. She heard breathing, and felt an indent in the bed near her hip. Faintly, a rustling of pages could be heard.

He was home.

He was lying next to her and reading.

And apparently, he didn't know.

How was she going to get out of this one. Obviously he had seen her, but could he really not know what she was? She moved a bit to get off the bed but stopped suddenly, he would see her.

_Did that linen just move?_ Haldir looked closer at the 'pile' of linen. He could have sworn that it had moved farther away from him. He decided just to move the pile out of his room for Anira to deal with later. He reached for it...

_Oh Eru, he's touching me._ She looked around frantically.

He caught sight of her hair and pale hands as he leaned over the 'pile'.

She feigned sleep hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Anira, is there a reason why you are on my bed?" He asked.

_Sleep, just sleep, it will all be over soon._

She was sleeping. He shook her gently. No response.

"Anira, I am taking you back to your room alright?" He scooped her up in his arms effortlessly and she chose that moment to wake up from her faked reverie.

"Haldir, what are you...put me down!"

"I told you, I am taking you back to your bed."

"I am quite capable of that thank you."

"Actually you appear to have fallen asleep on my bed. At first I took you to be a stray pile of laundry but that is not the case."

"I was tired! I am fine now!" She struggled against him and he was losing his grip on her because of it. Before he dropped her, he slung her over his shoulder.

"Stay put." His voice had a commanding tone to it.

"Let me go!" Every time she tried to push away, he clutched her tighter.

"If I put you down, you will run off and not get any sleep, which you so desperately need." He entered her room.

"But you need lunch! I need to finish my other chores!"

He deposited her on the bed and she made to sit up. He leaned over her and pinned her down with his body.

"You need to sleep, dear maid." His warm breath on her skin made shivers go up her spine.

"I told you I was...fine...I...can..." Her eyelids fluttered. A smile played across his face.

"I am not hungry. Do not move from this room. Sleep. I will wake you up later so you can prepare the evening meal." He stated.

She resisted a little while longer before she realized he would not move. Giving into fatigue, she drifted off.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! May not be the longest chapter but it is longer than the last one, which was barely over 1000 words. Pitiful. This one was at least 1300 at last count. Feedback appreciated. Ideas are welcomed:)**

**-----0o0o0o0o----ElfLuver13----o0o0o0o0-----**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, the ninth chapter is here. Getting close to the tenth, a major milestone, for me at least. Thank you to everyone who has supported and encouraged me on this story. Read on and enjoy.**

**

* * *

****NOTE: This story is by no means even close to ending! I can't give up on it!** Oh, and my elvish may be a bit rusty, so tips and corrections are welcome.**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Lord of the Rings, sadly. ****

* * *

**

**0o0o0o0o---Chapter Nine---o0o0o0o0**

He had to get away fast. Being that close to her was too tempting. He had a few hours before the sun would begin to set so he set off for the training fields. There, while he was praticing archery and the sword, he could think clearly.

Ha ran into Rumil on the way there who was apparently being followed by several maidens. Rumil gave him a smirk, glanced over his shoulder at the ellith, and continued after giving him a slight nod of greeting. Haldir smiled to himself as he arrived at the archery fields.

"Haldir! What are you doing here? You were just here yesterday, one would think you would have liked to rest sometime." It was Feredir, a good friend of his. He was popular with the elleth, as were most wardens of the Golden Wood, and also very well admired. He had known Haldir since they were but elflings.

"I needed to think. My mind seems restless at times." He said, turning to speak with him as he approached. They were the same in height, stature, and build. They both had silver hair that reached to at least the small of their back.

"About what? Something troubling you? Of course, I highly doubt that..." Haldir let him ramble on while he turned back to the targets and notched an arrow.

"Tell me Feredir," he let the arrow loose and it hit the target dead on, "do you happen to employ a maid?" Lowering his bow he turned back toward his curious friend.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" His eyes took on a gleam that Haldir had never seen before.

"How well do you get along with her?"

"Obeys my every command. Very charming, actually." He replied.

Haldir looked at him, staring him straight in the eye.

"You're hiding something." He said at last, he could always read his friend's eyes.

"Ah, but so are you mellon. You never did answer my question." Feredir countered.

"But you remeber the topic I brought up? You have one yourself, surely you must be in my predicament. I had not noticed at first because of your deftness at hiding your personal life." Haldir said.

"Fine. Admit it I will but if this gets out to anybody...well, we can discuss that later." He looked around nervously as if searching for spying elves behind every tree.

Haldir let out a laugh at his friend's discomfort.

"The same should go for you, my friend. My brothers are under oath as well seeing as they've tried to help me a bit."

"Bet that worked out real well." Feredir said.

"Oh it did." He answered sarcastically.

The friendly banter and jokes went on, followed by an archery contest between the two. Haldir winning by the slightest of moves. The loyal and vigilant Marchwarden soon lost track of the time.

* * *

Back at the talan, Anira woke feeling refreshed and peaceful, until she remembered what had happened previously in the day. With a groan she roused herself from her bed and tidied her braids, smoothing out the golden silky strands. Moving to the kitchen quite ungracefully for an elf, she started dinner curious as to why Haldir had not returned to wake her as promised. 

With the finishing touches she placed the meal on the table. And then she waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, getting distracted from the waiting, she wandered over to where Haldir's elaborate weapons were displayed on the wall and shelves. They were really quite breathtaking, the designs on some so intricate that was impossible to think any being could have etched them. Their sheathes and cases were the same in a sense that they almost mirrored the sword or long knife.

Looking to the door, she hesitantly picked one up to examine. The cold steel on her skin gave her an involuntary shudder. Sliding her hands down the blade, careful not to cut herself, she admired the black leather grip on the long knife and it's sheath decorated with gold flames running up the sides. So beautiful, but for a lethal and deadly purpose. Inscribed on the blade, elvish runes were embossed upon it. 'En-Din Lhach', The Silent Flame.

She hastily put it back next to it's similarly decorated sheath when she heard steps beginning to ascend the talan stairs. That was certain to be Haldir. How was she going to face him after what had happened?

As she was walking back to the kitchen, the door opened and Haldir stepped in. He looked as though he had practiced much seeing as his clothes were wrinkled and dirt streaked across in some areas. Even standing not only six feet away from her, she could smell his woodsy and somewhat sweaty scent.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I was enjoying an afternoon with my good friend, Feredir. You should meet him sometime." He said. She stepped forward to take his bow, quiver, and sword from him. He handed them over gratefully. This apparently was an esteemed honor because his brothers had mentioned that he did not let even them touch his weapons.

"I admit I was a bit surprised at your absence, but who am I to complain? I woke up alright by myself. You returned safely." The last part slipped out without Anira's notice, but it did not escape Haldir's hearing.

She moved behind him to remove his cloak, all the while not even noticing the torture it gave him by her touches. Of course, he could have removed his cloak himself and handed it to her, but she was trying to be helpful. In a different way...

"Your meal, Haldir." He was glad she had stopped the whole 'milord' thing for the time being, but the way his name rolled of her tongue almost seductively caused an even greater trifle. He fought unsuccessfully with himself to ignore her long plaited hair, which fell upon her shoulders and flowed down her back almost past her waist.

He thanked her and she smiled sweetly at him. Turning to put her back to him, she headed toward his quarters. No doubt she was running a bath for him. He couldn't deny that he needed one.

Once in his room, she closed the door quietly. As it clicked shut, she broke into delighted laughter leaning heavily against the door for support. She relished the fact that Haldir could not hear a thing and slid into his bathroom to prepare a bath. His scent may have ignited her feelings at first, but after awhile it lingered too heavily. After leaving out towels and pouring oils into the water, she headed back out to the kitchen. Most likely he would have finished by now.

Haldir placed the plate on the counter and approached his rooms. Little did he know Anira was doing the same thing.

He opened the door first, she had her eyes to the floor and did not notice him until it was too late. His scent hit her straight on and she no longer felt herself thinking it too annoying. Over the next few weeks she would be harboring a need and a longing for it. He put his arms around her to steady her and she felt their strength.

Likewise for Haldir, her soft body sent tremors of lust coursing through him. It was all he could do to not take her lips. He looked down at her, she looked up. He expected a stuttered answer, as always happened when he was this close to her.

"Sorry, I appear to have miscalculated my steps." Her voice was smooth and unwavering. Her eyes searched his and she found his eyes darkening. He seemed to be warning her of who she was talking to.

"No need. It was my fault entirely." He replied, trying to sound unaffected by her presence.

With a nod, she stood straighter, he released her and she went about her duties. This single event turned both their worlds upside down, it would never be the same.

* * *

Over the next few days they continually found themselves feeling a need for the other half. While in each other's company they found it hard to think of anything but the other person. Haldir had recieved word that he was due back at the fences in two days.

Coming back to his talan on a particularly taxing day, they were helping to train new recruits, he knew he would have to tell Anira.

She helped him with his weapons as usual. Right after she hung up his cloak, he told her.

"Anira," she turned from her mending work to look at him, "I go back to the borders in two days."

He knew she was trying not to betray her feelings, but her eyes betrayed her. The shine and happiness that had surely been there when he arrived back at the talan was gone.

"How long will you be gone?" Her voice was surprisingly steady and clear.

"No more than a week."

Two days went quickly enough. Soon it was back to where they were the last time he had to leave. Haldir didn't dare pull what he did last time, the feeble foundations of their relationship might not even last during his absence.

So, instead of a chaste, passionate kiss, he embraced her gently. No tears, no sad looks. The embrace was mutual, and had a caring feel. She once more breathed in his scent, before he had to pull away and prepare his weapons. Moments later he was out the door and headed toward the city gates.

* * *

**Well, here is where I need the reader feedback greatly. I need your opinionson whether or not they should start a relationship or continue to decide.Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

**This update was a little later than a week, only because I had to get back into the swing of things after Christmas break. Regular updates expected throughout the month of January. Namarie!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	10. Chapter 10

**YES! The tenth chapter. I wouldn't have made it this far without any of my reviewers, YOU ROCK! Enjoy this chapter cause it's for you! Thank you to everyone who suggested any ideas. I think I have a good idea of where this story is going now.****

* * *

**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Dedication: Dedicated to the loyal and aways cheerful Sweetblonde13, let us hope you can get through the tough time in your life right now, our prayers are with you! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything…. yet. Jk I never will. Darn. **

**

* * *

**

**.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o-Chapter Ten-o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. **

In an odd way, being on her own for a week seemed liberating to Anira. No longer did she have to do guesswork as to when he would be coming home for his meal. The only disadvantage was the fact that she missed his safe presence that always brought security and peace of mind. At night, she jumped at every sound and lay awake wondering what it was.

During her stay in Lothlorien, she had yet to meet another elleth. Even when she went to the stream to do chores, there were rarely if any there at the same time she was. She had begun to think of others that were in her same predicament. She knew that there were other maids, but why hadn't she met one? And were they all struggling with feelings for their superiors?

She continued to mend tunics whilst pondering these ever so interesting thoughts. After an hour or so, she set them back in the basket and took them back into Haldir's room. As she walked out of the talan, her eyes once again caught the gleam of the weapons.

She stepped out into the crisp, warm day and felt a cool breeze blow heavily. Her hair, done in simple work braids, blew around her face as she decended the steps from the talan.

When she reached the moist forest floor, she headed towards the stables. The tall, towering trees cast great shadows and the sun barely went through to let meager rays of sunlight hit the occupants below.

Reaching the stables, she walked along the rows of stalls, each horse looking at her curiously and smelling for food. Most were either a brown or chestnut color, while some had startlingly white coats or dapple gray ones. In the training arena, many elves were working with the beautiful beasts.

Remembering her reason for a venture in Caras Galadhon, she started off for the market, basket in tow. Along the way, she met Rumil in a very...compromising situation. Leaving him and the giggling elleth behind in the small clearing, she continued her journey, though very red faced at what she had intruded on. Matters were made worse when she met Orophin.

"You haven't seen Rumil along here have you? I could have sworn I had seen him heading for the training fields like he told me but he wasn't there," Orophin said, quite flustered at his brother's disappearance.

"I...uhh...I think...I saw him back there a ways, he looked a little busy actually." Feeling the blush creep up her neck, she turned away trying to be fascinated in the flower on the roadside.

"Oh," he swore in elvish, "I should have known. It was that green eyed elleth wasn it?"

"Well...I...couldn't really see, he was...in the way." The blush grew deeper.

"No matter. I'll find him. He was supposed to meet me an hour ago to help me with the new trainees. A sorry lot, can't even tell an orc from their own comrade. We've sent twelve of them to the healer's talan this week. Goodbye Anira," he turned swiftly to catch his brother.

"Goodbye, mellon," she called back to him. He acknowledged her with a wave and continued on.

At the market, she picked up needed things like fruit and bread. She was trying to keep her social interactions at a low when she mistakenly ran into a remarkably tall elleth. Her hair was the silver of the Galadhrim, long and shimmering. Her eyes, a similar gray but filled with a constant cheerfulness, took Anira's form in with curiousity.

"Mae Govannen! I don't believe I've met you before, you aren't from here are you?" Her voice dripped with laughter and was a pleasant sound.

"No. I am from Mirkwood. My name is Anira," she was hoping to find out her name.

"I am Minaethiel. How do you find fare Lorien?" She asked, her eyes alight with happiness.

"Oh very well, it is a beautiful forest," Anira replied.

"Good, good. Come to think of it, I have seen you while doing laundry. You are a maid for a Galadhrim soldier, I presume?"

"Yes. And you would be one as well?'

"Yes. It can be quite enjoyable at times, but it is mostly just a burden to run and clean a household."

Anira agreed and the two laughed together. They conversed for a while longer before Anira excused herself to get back to the talan before evening.

"May I ask, my new found friend, who it is you are ward to?" Minaethiel inquired, while gathering her things.

"The March warden, Haldir. He is stubborn and arrogant, but I am used to it by now," she replied.

"Good luck with that, Feredir is the same way," she called back. Anira remembered the name, Haldir had mentioned him as a good friend a few days ago. His name brought back unneeded memories, the memory of his scent was the strongest. Quickly clearing her mind before it ran off with her, she walked calmly back to the talan.

* * *

Haldir stood tall and stiff as he looked out on the horizon. It was nearing dusk and he would soon switch shifts with anewgroup for a few hours. A troop of Galadhrim took watch on each border, and within these groups they were divided into three. Each new group took turns between watching and resting, however they all had weapons near to defend the forest if needed. 

His replacement came within the next few moments and he sat down near the edge of the flet next to his fellow warden. His thoughts strayed to other things as he sat leaning against the tree. First to Anira, then to his brothers, and finally to Feredir, who was stationed at the south borders. He was currently at the east.

He loved being on watch, it was a time to think. Peace surrounded them and usually it was quiet. The calm atmosphere was a good respite if one had spent to much time in the somewhat noisy city.

He sighed, they had four days left before the return to Caras Galadhon.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window in Anira's room. She yawned and crept back under the coverlets. Gracious that she did not have to rise until later, she took advantage and slept soundly for few more moments. 

When the birds became too loud, and the sun too bright, she was forced to rouse herself and prepare for the day. She selected a light green dress, made of cotton as she hardly got the chance to wear silk because of her work, and ran a bath for herself.

She basked in the warm water, usually she bathed later in the morning or mid-afternoon when Haldir was absent. Today she had planned to do a bit of her own washing and try to meet up with Minaethiel.

She piled the dirty clothes in a basket and plucked a book from the shelf. Most of the time she brought something to do while the clothes dried.

She washed them quickly, and hung them neatly. She read her book in peace.

* * *

Two days passed. The borders were increasingly uneventful. On the day before they were to leave, the watch spotted a group of human men traveling towards Lorien. Haldir took two of his trusted wardens with him and approached them. 

When they entered the forest, he was able to get a good look at them. There were six men, presumably from Gondor or a neighboring city. They sought rest for the night and shelter. To Haldir, they looked untrustworthy and dangerous. But upon law, they were to be taken into the city and presented to the Lady Galadriel.

Taking four more soldiers with him, hehad them follow him into the city. Haldir instructed the others to keep a close eye on them in Caras Galadhon.

They were taken to the Lady, and she met them as she always had visitors. Kindly and graceful. Lord Celeborn seemed to sense the same thing as Haldir, but nonetheless he agreed to let them stay a night. The travelers were taken to some ground homes as they were not used to the high talans of Lothlorien.

After they were settled, Haldir moved a ways away to talk with a soldier about border duty. He did not see one of the men sneak off to do some exploring of his own.

* * *

Anira once again set off to the stream where she had been earlier, it appeared she had left the book on a rock while laundering that day. Not taking a cloak becuase of the warmth that still lingered, she set off. 

For some reason, as she neared the stream, she felt a presence following her. Whenever she turned around, however, there was no one there.

This continued and now more than ever she wished that Haldir was by her side. She entered the clearing and her arm was grasped from behind. Before she had a chance to yell,a hand clapped over her mouth and pulled her towards it.

"Quiet, my sweet flower. Your beauty astounds me even from afar." It was a harsh voice, definitely not the one of an elf.

She turned just enough to see that it wasn't. It was a man.

He shoved her roughly against a tree trunk and pressed his lips to hers. She fought back and managed to keep him away from her so she could call for help. Her screams echoed in the forest. The man only fought harder, and silenced her more efficiently.

Haldir was cut off by a terrified scream of an elleth. He and his companion turned, soon joined by Orophin as they sped across the forest floor. When Haldir stepped into the clearing, he saw red. His anger overwhelmed him and he picked the man up by the back of his cloak, throwing him across the clearing.

"You ask for our hospitality and you give us this!" He pointed to Anira who was huddled up against the tree trunk and sobbing.

"You will pay for this crime against the eldar! Thalion! Escort this man to the cell block." He watched his friend clasp the man's arms roughly and drag him away. Orophin was already comforting Anira, her sobs reduced to only silent tears flowing down her face. Orophin moved away as Haldir knelt down next to her. Her eyes flooded with relief when she saw him and she put her arms around his neck. He carssed her hair while she took comfort in his strong arms.

Not long after, he picked her up and carried her back to the talan.

* * *

**Think it a worthy tenth chapter? Took me a while to write it. Reviews are NEEDED! Please tell me how I am doing! As always, suggestions welcome.**

**If any of you out there pray and/or are a christian, I ask you to keep my friend Sweetblonde13 in your prayers. **

**-ElfLuver13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow. Thank you to my reviewers of last chapter, you are amazing! I really hope you like this chapter! The mortal will get what he deserves. As always, feedback and constuctive criticism appreciated, or worshipped if you look at it the right way. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

------------------------------------------------------ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Haldir, Lothlorien, or anything else associated with his works. I am only...borrowing them, for a short while.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------- **

**---0o0o0o-----Chapter Eleven-----o0o0o0---**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**

* * *

**

Haldir was infuriated. He looked down at Anira in his arms, she was still shaking from the shock. He pulled her closer and continued up the winding stairs. Once inside, he set her down in her own room, promising her he would return. She mumbled incoherently and went back into her state of shock.

He practically ran down the talan stairs and headed for the incarceration barracks. Knowing his guards, they would likely have put him in the south wing of cells.

Nodding to Meldir, the sentinel posted at the entrance, he walked into dark, gloomy hallway. His eyes adjusted instantly to the blackness and he scanned the cells he passed. Reaching the pitiful human, located in the south wing as he had expected, he asked the nearest guard when the man was expected at trial. He answered that it was to be held in 8 days.

"What is your name?" Haldir asked the man coldly.

"Terrin," he answered in a voice so low it was almost unable to be heard.

"Do you know what you have done?" The man nodded in response.

"Do you know what will come of what you have done?" He did not answer.

"You have damaged the reputation of your race in this forest, you have insured an almost certain death, and you have angered the March warden of these woods."

Silence ensued. With a disgusted look, Haldir turned swiftly and walked out of barracks. He ran into Rumil on his return to his talan.

"Haldir!" Rumil called to him, standing at the foot ofa marvelous silver trunk of one of Lorien's reknowned mellryn. In other words, Haldir's talan.

"Is Anira alright? The other guards have escorted the other humans to the borders, they are not to return. They seemed sorry for their companion's behavior. A bit shamed really," Rumil said.

"As they should be, this is an unspeakable crime comitted against the Eldar. The Valar only know what could have happened if we had not come at the time we did. She is fine. Resting and considerably shaken from the experience, but she will recover."

"Orophin is back on duty at the borders. Seeing as you had nearly a day's worth of watching left when you arrived in the city with the travelers, you will not be expected to return anytime soon," Rumil said.

"Keep well brother, and next time, find a more private place to meet with your admiring ellith," Haldir said with a smirk, Rumil gave questionable noise when he heard this.

Rumil's indignant outburst made Haldir chuckle despite the grim circumstances.

"But...how...I was...we were in the...who else could have seen us besides Orophin? Who was, might I add, very callous when he dragged me away to go train those pitiful new troops."

"Well, Orophin heard you were there from Anira. If she could find you after living here for only a month, think who else could have seen you and decided not to tell you?"

Rumilgave a pouting glare and turned to stalk back to his talan. With a shake of his head,Haldir too turned and headed back to his talan.

After hanging up his weapons and cloak in the main room, he poured a glass of wine and sat down to relax, trying to think things through. No doubt she would be okay by the next day. He would talk with her, make sure she was okay. He set the empty glass down on the counter and went to check on her. She was sound asleep, still in a green work dress. He resisted the urge to comfort her yet again and walked back to his room. He found no sleep that night.

* * *

She was already up and working by the time he managed to roll out of his bed from just an hour's worth of sleep. He pulled on leggings and walked out to the kitchen where he could hear her moving about. 

"Are you alright?" Her voice hit him like a rock. The lack of sleep made everything seem more loud and annoying.

"Yes...yes I am fine," he replied hazily.

"No, you're not."

"I should say the same about you. What happened yesterday is not going to just leave like dust in the wind."

She sighed, looking down. "I'll get over it."

"It will be hard for you. But don't make it any harder than it already is," he said. "I am going back to sleep. Wake me up sometime in the afternoon."

She nodded and cleared up the table. After that, she put a cloak on and started for where the book still lay. Someone had to do it, it couldn't just sit there waiting to be ruined. She got down to the stream and met Minaethiel, with a few other maidens.

"Anira! How good to see you! Come join us," she said. "It is a beautiful morning don't you think?"

"Yes," she replied, a little shy around the other maidens that seemed to be even more beautiful than the ones she had already seen.

"Well then, let me introduce to you my three companions. This one," she pointed to the elleth most similar to her on the right,"is my sister, Randiriel." The elleth, who looked presumably younger than even Anira, was just like her older sister with the height and right down to the silver-gray eyes. She smiled at her and recieved one in return.

"This one," she layed a hand on the other elleth's shoulder,"is my good friend Indilwen. She is not a maid, but she is engaged to a member of the Galadhrim guard." This elleth had silver hair, but bright blue eyes that stood out on her pale face. She nodded at Anira and Anira did the same.

"The one on my left here," she turned to face the elleth, "is Silima.She is from Imladris and is staying with her cousin, which would be Indilwen." The elleth certainly did look like a citizen of Imladris. She had dark, black as night hair the usual length down her back. Her eyes were the deepest green Anira had ever seen an elleth have. Her hair contrasted sharply, but attractively, to her white-toned face. Anira recieved no welcome or greeting from this elleth.

"So, Anira, where do you hail from?" The maiden named Indilwen asked this.

"Mirkwood. I came to live here only a month ago," she answered. She was getting unomfortable with the Imladris elleth constantly staring her down. Those green eyes held something like hate, and maybe...jealousy?

"We were just talking about Minaethiel's maid duty. Are you a maid as well?" Indilwen asked.

"Yes. I am maid to Haldir, March warden," she replied. Silima's eyes filled with more jealousy and hate. 'Ah,' thought Anira, 'Haldir is whom she is after.'

"I told her just the otherday, Haldir and Feredir are both the most stubborn ellyn you will ever meet.Am I right Anira?" Minaethiel asked.

"Oh yes.They certainly do have those qualities that make them insufferable arrogant elves." she replied.

They talked on until noon, when Indilwen excused herself and took Silima with her. Anira left as well, and Minaethiel soon followed suit with her sister.

Anira stepped into the talan, once again being hit with Haldir's scent, which sprung up after his return. She made herself a small lunch and ate peacefully. She set a plate to the side for Haldir after she woke him up.

Walking over to a chair by the window, she worked on mending some clothes. When it seemed that Haldir had slept enough, she woke him up. He thanked her, ate his meal, dressed properly, and walked out saying something about meeting a soldier. Most likely it was about what had happened the previous night.

She walked out with him and sat on the porch overlooking Caras Galadhon. After bidding her farewell, he descended the stairs and walked straight over to a Galadhrim soldier with two elleth. The two elleth were Indilwen and Silima.

Anira could not pick up much of the conversation, but what she saw was the soldier introducing his fiancee and her cousin. Silima had her eyes hooked on Haldir, much the same way Anira had seen a hawk spying his dinner from a perch. Indilwen and the soldier left, but Silima stayed behind. Haldir had turned to go somewhere else, but the elleth put a hand on Haldir's shoulder. No doubt she was asking him a pointless question just to stay and talk with him. Perhaps seduce him.

She stood close to him, a few inches away from his face, and ran a pale hand down his arm. Now it was quite obvious that she was seducing him. Anira surpressed a loud laugh at what Haldir did next. He put a sickened look on his face, removed her hand from where it currently rested on his chest and turned around to walk away. She looked as if in a rage. Anira saw Haldir look upat her on his talan and smile at her. For some reason, this made her heart flip and her mind to go elsewhere. She hurried back inside to the talan.

* * *

**Kinda a short chapter. But did you like it? I would love to hear your opinions. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Feedback appreciated! REVIEWS! Thank you to anyone who does take the time to suggest anything or tell me how I am doing.**

**I would also like to thank anyone who prayed for Sweetblonde13. She ismuch better now! Thank you!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I promised a long chapter. Here it is. Major turning point in this chappie. Read, review, suggest ideas, I am open to all options. JUST DO SOMETHING! Thank you :) !**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I do not own LOTR. I do not own LOTR. I do not own LOTR. I do not own...**

* * *

**Chapter/Capitulo/Chapitre/Kapitel/Capitolo------------------------------------------------------Twelve/Doce/Douze/Zwolfe/Dodici**

* * *

"Keep your sword lower," Haldir shouted from across the training area. The hopeful youngling looked up and nodded in respect. He was currently sparring with Daeron, an experienced guard member who actually enjoyed recruiting season. Walking over to where the archers were set up, Haldir gave the nervous hopefuls tips and help when needed. They were progressing normally and would probably not be ready for the borders until the next year. 

"Well, they tell me you had quite the excitement without me," Haldir turned to see Feredir entering the training grounds. By his state of dress and the look of his companions, he had most likely just arrived back from border duty. Haldir gave him a dark look.

"We could have done well without it."

"I saw the humans being exiled, but I was told six had entered our wood. Did not five only leave?" His eyes held a curious gleam.

"One is being held in the cell blocks. He is the reason for his companions' swift departure. The mortal, Terrin, is being held at trial in eight days," Haldir said.

"For what? Men have not troubled us before," Feredir questioned.

"He attempted to force himself upon one of our ellith." He stopped himself from saying 'my elleth'. Feredir's eyes widened.

"Who? Which one? Is she okay?" Haldir suspected that the deluge of questions came from his concern for his own maid.

"Well, it was not someone you would know. However, I believe she has made a friendship with your maid Minaethiel," he answered. "And she is fine," he added.

"Lord Celeborn will not let this human get off easy. The Lady may have kindness and pity to spare, but rape is a forbidden crime! This mortal will be executed, I have no doubt," Feredir said.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. I'll need your help in an hour, we are going to be sparring with some recruits," Haldir said.

"That is one thing I despise about being a high ranked warden. Let me clean up first, and I'll meet you back here," Feredir said.

* * *

The door to Feredir's talan swept open. Minaethiel went over to greet him. 

"Back already? Did you hear what happened?" She stood as tall as him, maybe an inch shorter, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes I did. And I was relieved to find that the victim was not you. Do you know the elleth that was attacked? Haldir hinted that you did," Feredir questioned.

"Yes, she is Haldir's maid herself. Anira, she is from Mirkwood," Minaethiel answered.

"He did not tell me that," Feredir pondered the new information. He wrapped his arms around Minaethiel's waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"You missed me that much? I thought you liked the borders. Peaceful, quiet, calm..." he broke her off with a kiss.

"How can I enjoy the borders if I worry about you every second? You haunt my thoughts every waking moment," he said, quite poetically.

She giggled and threw her head back. "You may be a tough warrior on the outside, but deep inside you are a hopeless romantic!"

"I need to clean up. Haldir and I have to train the younglings." He walked to his room while Minaethiel prepared his weapons and cleaned the ones he had used on the border.

* * *

Anira collapsed into a chair in the main room. Putting her chin in the palm of her hand, she leaned on the armrest and thought about Haldir. She did not want to admit it, but there was a chance for a relationship. They both could not deny that there was a mutual attraction between them. The only question that lingered, would one of them persue a relationship?

* * *

"Left! Step left!" The trainee barely missed Haldir's sword as it swung down. He dodged it, beads of sweat roling down his face. Haldir saw his exhaustedness and stopped the fighting. 

"Why don't we stop for now? We can continue this after you've had a break," Haldir said. The young ellon nodded in relief.

"Thank you milord." He practically fell over a large log trying to sit on it. Haldir chuckled and walked over to where Feredir was lecturing another trainee on how to not notch his arrow on backwards. Feredir finished and looked up to see Haldir.

"Ah! Just the person I wanted to talk to. Minaethiel told me some very interesting things," Feredir said suspiciously.

"Oh? Well, I was going to tell you those things when I met up with you here," Haldir said.

Feredir shot him a sideways, and somewhat unbelievable,glance. "What do you think of the new recruits?"

"They're getting along. They might need a little work, but most show some promise," Haldir said.

"True. Remember when we were training?"

"I don't remember us making so many mistakes."

"No one ever does."

"Three more hours and we should be done. I'm not sure they will be able to last much more anyways," Haldir said.

Feredir laughed with him and they continued to train.

* * *

Anira jumped from her mending when a knock sounded at the door. She set it down and walked hesistantly to open it. Fears from the other night came rushing back to her. She opened it quickly, to find Minaethiel standing with an everpresent smile on her face. 

"Doing anything?" She asked.

"Not...not really," she answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk by the Nimrodel. In the late afternoon the sun makes the water look brilliant," Minaethiel said.

"Sure. Let me grab my cloak. The only thing...Haldir will be back soon. He might get worried..."

"If he does, we won't be too far behind. Feredir will know you're with me when I'm gone. We will be back before darkness falls."

They set off,conversing happily, in the same route that Haldir and Feredir were taking back. The two talked of the flowers and the coming autumn, when the leaves would shower the forest floor of the Golden Wood. Indeed the river was a magnificent sight at the hour of the day. The slowly setting sun cast rays of what looked like pure gold across the clear, untainted water. Anira knelt at the riverside and Minaethiel sat beside her.

"Never before have I seen beauty such as this. Mirkwood holds a dark eloquence, but the nature here is clean and bright," she said.

"I am sure the Lord and Lady would have loved to hear you say that, they take pride in these wholesome woods," Minaethiel answered.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the path. The two ellith turned, curious as to who it was. Anira felt her chest tighten up, the man's face burned in her mind. The image of him and the look in his eyes made her want to scream.

"Anira? Are you alright?" Minaethiel's concerned voice broke through her state of sheer terror.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, "just overreacting." It was highly unlikely that they would even let any more humans in this wood for quite some time.

The two ellyn appeared on the path. They clearly looked like wardens because of their state of dress. As they neared, Anira let out a sigh that she did not know she had even been holding. Haldir stopped, as did Feredir, when they caught site of them.

"Where did you come from?" Feredir asked, the confused look on his face utterly priceless.

"We should ask the same of you," Minaethiel replied. "We aren't doing anything wrong, just taking a walk."

"Would you allow an escort?" Feredir countered. Haldir and Anira gave each other equally perplexed looks. The way the other twostared into each other's eyes, it was as if they were in their own world. Minaethiel stood, her eyes not leaving his as she did so.

"Yes. Anira, if you'll excuse me," she walked calmly over to Feredir and excepted his arm, leaving Haldir and Anira alone by the Nimrodel. Silence ensued.

"Well, if its any surprise to you, I had no idea either," Haldir said. Anira laughed and Haldir looked on with an amused smile.

"Might we be getting back soon? Before long the sun will set," Anira said, once she had gotten over her mirth. Haldir walked quietly over and seated himself next to her. He tucked a strand of her hair that had fallen loose from her braid behind her ear. His hand trailed to caress her cheek, turning her head towards him. His eyes searched hers for any apprehensiveness. She stared back at him, blue eyes meeting his silver ones with a primal gleam.

"You're nervous, scared. Is it the mortal?" Haldir asked, trepidation etching his voice. She nodded slightly. He gently cupped her face, bringing her closer to him.

"I would never hurt you," he said.

She leaned in boldly and he took her lips. His tenderness surpassed any she had ever eperienced, and Anira closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and Haldir deepened the embrace. Then, he stopped. She looked at him quizzically.

"What?" She asked, afraid that she had done something wrong.

"Rumil. And another captain. Probably looking for me," he said, sounding perturbed. They both stood up. Haldir brushed himself off and straightened to full height. Rumil anda warden namedSaeldur appeared on the path.

"Haldir! We've been looking for you. We have an orc skirmish at the east borders. It was small at first, but more are arriving. If we do not get more soldiers out there, some will leak into the wood," Rumil stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Anira. "Ah, hello Anira. What brings you out to the Nimrodel...with Haldir?"

She furiously tried to stop the vicious blush rising in her face. One of the Lorien brothers, however, took notice of it immediately.

"Anira traveled out here with a friend, who left with Feredir. I am simply escorting my maid back to the city," Haldir said, trying to save them both from nothing short of flat out humiliation.

"How many troops will they be needing? Assuming they already have 100 orcs approaching the borders, it is inevitable to stop some from entering the Golden Wood," Haldir said, trying to steer the conversation back to the security problem occuring at the fences.

"At least a group or two," Rumil leaned closer and spoke lower, intending to only speak toHaldir. "Why don't you and Saeldur run back to the city and take care of the situation? I'll make sure she gets back safely."

Haldir nodded briskly, hesitation showing in his eyes. Anira noticed that it was with great reluctance he bid her farewell, and set off with Saeldur.

"So, were you really out here with a friend? Before Haldir and Feredir ran into you?"

"Yes! Why would we lie to you?" Anira said indignantly. Rumil gave her a skeptical look.

"Very well, milady. Shall we continue on?" He offered her his arm and she accepted it. He stood, like Haldir, a good many inches taller than Anira, which caused the reason for him to have to look down at her to speak with her. They talked of small things and soon arrived at the city. Upon reaching Haldir's talan, Rumil said goodbye and left her climbing to the top of the great mallorn.

Anira stepped into the talan and hung her cloak up. She froze when she saw all of Haldir's weapons laid out on the main room's floor.

"Careful, I am organizing them. It seems the small skirmish at the borders has turned into an all out assault. I have been called to lead my unit," Haldir said, stepping out of his room attired in nothing but leggings used under armor.

"Is there anything I can do? Or shall I just sit myself in my room?" He looked up from examning his quiver at her statement.

"You can promise me something," he said. "Promise me you will stay in this talan and not leave until my return. If the orcs enter the city, highly unlikely, they will head straight for the people. Extinguish all the lights, close the shutters, and lock the door. Go to my room and lock that door as well. The bell at the city gates will sound if some manage to make it that far. Do you promise?"

"Yes, yes of course. Is there a chance you will come back to me? In one piece?"

He looked at her teasingly. "I am an experienced guard member. They are just orcs. No need to worry yourself for me. It is you that should be worried about."

"Glad you're taking this seriously..." she trailed off and walked over to sit in a chair. From her view, she was able to see all of the weapons spread out. He looked at her one more time, she thought she saw a longing resting in those silver eyes, and continued to prepare the weaponry.

* * *

"How long will you be gone?" 

"Two days at most."

"You will not get hurt?"

"I promise you, most sincerely, to return safely," Feredir tried uselessly to calm Minaethiel's fears of battle. Her uncle had died from wounds at another orc conflict years before, and the memory of her aunt's wailing mournful cries still echoed in her mind when she thought of battles.

He finished preparing and clasped his cloak around him. Turning to bade her farewell, he was met with a face full of soft, silver hair as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I don't want you to leave," her voice was muffled by his cloak. He soothed her by smoothing her hair.

"I will be back before you know it. But stay in the talan. Do not leave for any reason," he said. She nodded quietly. He tilted her chin up.

"Do not despair." He kissed her gently and left moments after. She shrunk into a chair with tears running down her face.

* * *

Haldir completed his preparation and turned to face Anira. She looked back at him, her hesitance to let him leave showing clearly in her facial features.

"Remember what I said."

"I will."

Awkward stillness settled over them both until Haldir stepped closer and kissed her passionately. She felt her knees go weak and clutched his shoulders for support. He pulled away, taking in her breathless and heaving form. Her eyes, as well as his, blazed with desire.

"Namarie."

* * *

**So, longer than last time eh? Opinions and feedback welcomed. Tell me how I am doing! Thank you to any who have reviewed thus far, you are a major part of this story. I could not have gone on without you.**

**-ElfLuver13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. The explanation for the fast updates is due to the fact that I just got over a huge writer's block and ideas are just throwing themselves at me. Plot bunnies won't even leave me alone when I sleep. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the twelfth chapter! You are amazing! Enjoy the thirteenth chapter.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of LOTR, or Haldir, or Lothlorien, or anything that you may recognize. I do however own the plot, and any original characters.**

* * *

**------Chapter Thirteen------

* * *

**Anira shakily walked back over to a chair and sat down. She worried for Haldir, and for the elves who would die as a result of the orc uprising. The silence in the house was almost unbearable. She almost left to go spend the time waiting with Minaethiel, but remembered her promise to Haldir. Hesitantly, she staggered over to the window and looked out over Lothlorien. It looked abandoned. She saw two elves hurrying into the city, seeking shelter in safer places because they lived farther out than most.

* * *

"Orophin! What's the count?" Haldir shouted. 

"Three hundred are looming closer, they detoured around Fangorn so we have some time to spare!" He answered, trying to organize the elves around him. "Archers to the trees! Set up in attack formation! We will station the main defense closer to the city!"

Haldir nodded, satisfied with his brother's handling of the situation, and moved over to where Feredir was arranging the main combat soldiers.

"Do you think they will attack only from the east? They are not completely senseless. They know enough to surround us and catch us off guard," Haldir questioned Feredir.

"We could send Beleg's unit to the west borders. Thrael's can help farther north. Are the sentinels at the gates ready for an attempted invasion?" Feredir answered.

Suddenly, warning calls sounded from another guard flet. Every elf stood stock still.

"They've entered the forest," Haldir stated.

"Gondien! Set up the unit! Attack at first sight!" Feredir rushed around trying to ready for the assault.

"Saeldur! Send a few more scouts closer to the enemy," Haldir said, just as the first orc came into sight howling like a demon.

And was shot seconds later by an archer.

"Never mind. Just send a unit back towards the city more, not too close or they will lure them in."

Haldir moved to the head of his unit to attack straight on for when they would begin to pour into the clearing. Feredir did the same next to him. The tension in the soldiers was noticeable, some were shaking slightly because of the adrenaline rush. Any second they would flood like water and attack with full force.

"My Lord! My Lord! March warden!"

Haldir turned at the panicked voice. A young soldier burst into the clearing breathless, behind him stood Rumil with blood streaming out of an arm wound. He was also covered in the inky black of orc blood.

"What is it? Rumil! Are you injured?" He strode over to them quickly.

"Haldir...the west borders...they attacked too soon. We fear a group of orcs are heading to the city this very moment. They are running out of room in the flets for injured troops. You have a backup reinforcement farther back, right?" Rumil said.

"Yes! But not close enough! If they entered through the west fences, our elves would not be able to catch them in time. Thalion! Send more elves to the west borders and try to send a preliminary warning before the creatures reach the city!" Haldir shouted.

He prayed to the Valar that Anira would heed his words, and stay safe for his return.

* * *

The sentinels at the gates stood alert and anxious. They surveyed the wood before them constantly and shot nervous glances back at the high seated talans in the city. Many had young families and loved ones. 

A gasping scout came into sight.

"West borders invaded...twenty orcs approaching..." he collapsed on the ground in front of them and was carried away.

The bell rang out its clear sounding admonition. Somewhere in the distance a scream was heard.

* * *

Anira sat deep in thought. On the borderline of drifting into reverie, she heard a faint sound. It almost sounded like a...bell? 

She sat up and listened harder. It was. She bolted to the door and locked it. She grabbed a dagger from the wall and rushed to Haldir's room. Slamming it behind her and double fastening it as well, she sat on his bed with fear and dread coursing through her. Her chest heaved from the quick movements. She was sure even Haldir could hear her heart pounding its loudest.

Clutching the dagger closer, she huddled against the soft pillows.

* * *

At the sound of the bell, Minaethiel broke down into terrified sobs. She stumbled around locking everything up and finally managed to make it into a secure room. She spread out on the bed, tears soaking the thick comforter. 

She put her hope in the Valar to let Feredir come back to her safely.

* * *

Haldir pushed them harder against the orcs. They had been fighting for hours and the orcs were relentless. It seemed as if they would never end. He saw his own unit falling and some of Feredir's, who was still going strong up at the front. 

When Haldir wasn't fighting, he looked to see who was still alive. Orophin had returned from forcing a very reluctant Rumil up into a flet to get healed. Saeldur, however, was no where in sight. He craned his neck trying to find him, but was distracted by a large orc bringing his sword down upon him. Haldir blocked him and killed the creature moments later.

There was blood everywhere. All around him, on him, on the ground. His own blood started to seep out of a minor cut to his cheek and was dripping down to mingle with the horrid orc blood.

He turned sharply to avoid an arrow and caught sight of Saeldur lying unconscious next to another elf. Haldir reached them to find that the other elf was beyond hope, his eyes held a disturbing emptiness and had turned to a dull, lifeless color. Saeldur breathed faintly and weakly next to him. Haldir called to an archer, who dropped from the tree above and carried the comatose elf back up into the flets.

Noticing something different, Haldir looked up to see darkness. Night had fallen.

* * *

Feredir jumped to the left, narrowly missing a broad sword that was swung at him. He quickly killed the attacker and moved to the next one. His strength was leaving him. He had taken a a slash at his ribs and it was beggining to take its toll on him. Haldir looked okay, but he had recieved a wound to his shoulder, which was now bleeding profusely. Feredir knew he would refuse to be taken up into the healing flets. 

A victorious cry sounded from up ahead. It came from an elf of the Galadhrim. The orcs were fleeing. Their numbers were suddenly diminished and Feredir looked around at the surprisingly high count of orc bodies. He ran over to Haldir to see how he was doing.

"We did it! Do you see? They're leaving," Feredir said happily to Haldir.

"What about the city?" Feredir's face fell at Haldir's revelation.

"We've not heard word of any emergencies. Our best guess is that they made it through safely."

"One can only hope."

* * *

The sound of metal on metal reached the ears of the inhabitants of Caras Galadhon. The reinforcements had come and were eagerly helping the sentinels eradicate the remaining orcs. Anira cringed at the primal and screeching cries of the dying orcs. That would be over soon and she would only have to worry about Haldir, wherever he was. 

Even if the battle had just ended, they would not likely be back in the city until early the next morning. They had to dispose of the bodies and get the injured back into the city. The dead elves would be honored in a mourning ceremony shortly after. She snuggled closer into the pillows and drifted off for a short rest.

* * *

Haldir stood surveying the aftermaths of the battle. Blood streaked the ground and covered the thick silver trunks of the trees. Orcs lay piled everywhere, the stench was unbearable. Among them, regrettably, lay also dead elves. All of Lorien would mourn the loss of the fine ellyn. 

Feredir approached, looking just as bloody and haggard as Haldir did, and stood silently next to his friend.

"They say Saeldur will not last through the night," said Feredir.

"How many others have fallen?" Haldir replied.

"Many, Thalion and Beleg among them."

"They were excellent wardens. Death does not spare even the wisest of warriors."

"So it seems. But many have made it through, and some continue with minor injuries."

"But how many will surive them? How many more will we lose because of the inflicted harm?"

Feredir looked down and did not answer.

"Our ellith will lament the loss of their males. This is one of the worst slayings seen in Lorien," Haldir said.

"But it could not have been forseen," the silver haired Lord of the Galadhrim said as he entered the clearing.

Both turned and bowed in respect. Feredir moved away to help transport a severely wounded ellon into the flets.

"Your quick thinking and highly skilled soldiers arrived in time to stop most of the orcs that entered the city. Those that managed to breach the gates and sentinels guarding it were killed not long after, and no one was harmed," Celeborn said.

"I wish the same could be said for the battle that was fought here, my Lord," Haldir said. Celeborn nodded in agreement.

"The ceremonies for the departed will be a poignant and gloomy reminder of the fatal tendency of immortality. Mandos' Hall will welome the weary and defeated elves," Celeborn said. "I have matters to attend to back at the city. You can either finish your duties or return to Caras Galadhon," he added.

"I wish to oversee the pyres and assist with the injured for now, my Lord. Perhaps when the sun rises again I will return," Haldir answered.

* * *

The night soon passed, and Haldir found that despite his efforts, thoughts of Anira flew through his mind constantly. He remembered her soft hair and pleasing smile. It was odd now to even think of life before she lived in his talan. Awkward though it may have been at first, her calming and somewhat peaceful presence had changed him, in a good way. 

He found his horse, still saddled and quietly dozing, and headed to the city. Orophin joined him as he passed his flet.

"Haldir, are you going to get that wound looked at? Or are you going to pull your usual 'I am fine others need it more than me' trick?" Orophin said. Haldir shot him an annoyed sideways glance.

"It is a shallow cut, nothing more," Haldir replied.

"That shallow cut still happens to be bleeding, and if it is not cleaned out soon it will become infected," Orophin countered. Haldir looked down at the injury across his left shoulder.

"Looks fine to me Orophin, I assure you Mandos is not in my near future."

"That's becuase he's not ready for you," Orophin retaliated, though it was muttered cowardly under his breath. Haldir heard it anyways and could not supress a light smile at the thought. They continued riding and passed other guard flets until finally reaching the city.

"Ah, home. Rumil is already here. He decided to actually listen to me, and is currently in the healing talan," Orophin said.

"That, my dear Orophin, is because Rumil nearly had his arm hacked off. As you can see, mine is still in its proper place," Haldir retorted. Orophin gave him a disapproving glance, even though he was younger than Haldir.

"How did Feredir do?" Orophin asked.

"He is fine, a slight slash to the ribs, nothing more," Haldir stopped, and hesistantly went on, "you aren't going to bug him about his wound are you?"

"No. Not unless I have to."

"Good, I don't think he'll be back in the city for another hour or two anyways."

"Lord Celeborn will be anticipating the casualty figures," Orophin reminded him.

"Yes, will you go to Anira and tell her I am fine? I don't her to worry more than she has to," Haldir asked.

"Sure, as long as you can promise me you'll get that looked at as soon as you finish."

"Perhaps Anira can just assist me with it, the healers are working over time..."

"...and others are worse off than me. Yes. I know. I accept, but under these terms only." They parted ways and Orophin went off in the direction of Haldir's talan.

* * *

Anira heard steps ascending the talan. She warily exited the confines of the secure room and walked towards the door. Despite the time of day, which was early afternoon, it was fairly dark because of the overhanging ominous clouds. She heard the knock, and moved forward to unlatch the door. She opened it quickly to find the silhouette of a tall, muscular elf, but certainly not Haldir. 

Instinctively moving backwards and away from the stranger, she glanced towards the weapons on the walls.

"Are you going to let me in or just stand there frightened to Mandos of me?" She let out a sigh of relief at Orophin's voice and opened the door wider to accept him.

"I am sorry, my guard has been up through this whole ordeal. Would you like something to drink?" He nodded and she sat down with him in the main room.

"Haldir wanted me to tell you that he will return, for the most part unharmed, after he reports to the Lord and Lady."

"So he is alright?"

"Fine. However, his stubborn nature prevents him from seeking treatment for a shoulder wound. He told me you would be assisting him with it."

"That can be managed," she replied. "How is Rumil doing?" He went on to explain how most of the Galadhrim fared and left a little while after.

* * *

"Total losses equal roughly twenty five elves. Three were wardens," Haldir stated in front of Lord Celeborn. Lady Galadriel sat staring into the distance by one of the large windows decorating the talan. 

"How many lay injured?" Celeborn asked.

"We're guessing close to fifty. The orcs hit at an unexpected time for us all. Most of us were in the city," Haldir said.

"None of it is anyone's fault. No one should take all the blame. The Valar work in mysterious ways, March warden," Lady Galadriel said, standing from her postition by elegant windows. Haldir nodded.

"Go, Haldir. Rest your weary mind. Prepare for the days ahead when grief and sorrow overshadow us all," Celeborn said, dismissing him.

Haldir walked hurriedly back to his talan, pondering the Leaders' words.

* * *

Once again, steps were heard rapidly on the talan stairs. Anira expectantly rushed to the door, opening it in time to be pulled into Haldir's strong arms once again. She leaned her head on his uninjured shoulder. 

"I didn't know if you'd come back to me," she whispered. "Is it true that you lost three wardens?"

"They died for their people, and will not be forgotten," he answered, also speaking softly.

"You are bleeding, Haldir."

"What is it with you and Orophin? It's not a fatal wound, nor one that merits great expert attention." She smiled in response. He leaned down and kissed her, taking her lips softly. She kissed him back, enjoying the moment.

* * *

**Feedback! REVIEWS! I have beenextremelydelightedso far with the reviewers! You all make my day! Opinions, thoughts, or just plain old shout outs on the chapter are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you!**

**Feredir/Minaethiel in the next chapter. Just in case you are wondering.**

**-ElfLuver13**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry! I meant to have this out on Monday, but school got in the way. Hope you like it. Reviews are welome.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

**Chapter------Fourteen

* * *

**She pulled away, and began to anxiously pull out things to treat his wounds. 

"The cut doesn't look too deep. How long have you had it?" She asked, bringing a bowl of water and cloth over to where he was sitting.

"No more than a day maybe," Haldir replied. She started to clean the cut, and he managed to keep a straight face. She glanced up humorously at him while she worked.

"What's so funny?" He asked indignantly.

"Watching you." He raised his eyebrows and she continued. "I know you want to wince, but your pride disables you from doing so," she explained.

She finished and stood up to move away. He jumped up quickly and pulled her into him, his arm wrapped around her waist in a steel-like grip. He leaned down to take her into a breath taking embrace, that lasted too short for her liking.

"What was that for?" She asked, sweeping her hand up to rest on his shoulder.

"It was for you. Come," he lead her out onto the back porch of his talan. They sat down together and he pulled her against him. She somewhat hesitantly laid her head on his chest.

"Orophin and Rumil can both tell you I have not courted an elleth for quite some time," he said.

"Oh? Why is that? Why are you telling me this?" Anira looked up at him.

"I would think that would be quite obvious," he explained.

"Haldir, do you wish to court me?" Her eyes stared back at him questioningly.

"I believe I would, if you consent."

"Is that allowed? I am in your service. I live with you," she said.

"All the more better an environment to do so. There is no rule of my people that says I cannot carry a relationship with you."

"Well then, why have you not enticed a maiden for some time? One would think they'd be thowing themselves at you."

"They do, or, did. That was before the ellith of Lorien realized the March warden's heart could not be won by flattering remarks and brainless flairing of words," he said, trying to keep the laughter from his voice. "However most of those that attempted to pursue me saw only my status. That Imladris elleth seems to think the same way." He smiled at her clear amusement upon this memory.

"What did she say to you?" Curiosity coated her voice.

"I have not the audacity to tell anyone, not even my brothers," he responded. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned to a scarlet blush.

"She is still here isn't she? I remember her cousin saying she would remain here until the next spring," she said distantly.

"How delightful, she'll be at the autumn festivities," he said rather unenthusiastically.

"The what?"

"A chance for the congregation of the citizens in Lorien. Or, in other words, a long, boring, drunken revelry night in which much needless activity occurs." He tilted his head up and tightened his hold on her.

"You do not like them?" She asked surprisingly.

"I haven't attended them for a while. Rumil and Orophin are present most years," he said lazily, while carressing her hair. Silence ensued. For a while, Anira thought Haldir had drifted off. His breathing was steady and she could hear his heart beating slowly. His warm breath made her mind go hazy and she inhaled his woodsy scent.

A new feeling came over her. She had never been held or carressed or kissed in the way Haldir had done to her. She had taken few ellon in Mirkwood, none with the intention of ever bonding with them. Her father had been a commander in the Royal Guard, which accounted for her only courting soldiers. Her older brother had taken a wife not a month before she had left.

Snuggling closer into the curve of his neck, she fell asleep against him and in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Haldir awoke with the stubborn sun shining in his face. He looked around him, sensing a familiar presence, before finally looking down. She was still sound asleep and tight against him. They had fallen asleep under the stars, outside. He felt movement and glanced down again to see her stirring from her slumber. She groaned a bit and pulled herself upright, bringing her face to face with Haldir. 

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Her sleep filled eyes and mussed hair seemed to contradict his cheery statement.

"I could get used to it, if that is what you meant," she replied coyly, suddenly very awake. His eyes darkened and gave her a silent warning to tread carefully, though she never did. She stood up slowly and he pulled her back down.

"I never recieved an answer to my proposition," he whispered into her ear. She shuddered involuntarily at the close contact.

"I consent, most obligingly," she answered. He kissed her slowly and sensually, showing his love through actions instead of words, as he usually did. Only then did he allow her to leave and prepare for the day.

His eyes followed her as she walked slowly to her room. He stood up and pulled out a tunic and a pair of leggings for the day.

"There is someone at the door for you," Anira's voice broke into his thoughts, he turned to her and nodded distractedly. She had braided her hair again and put on a simple blue dress worn for chores. She left the room and he dressed quickly. How had he not heard the knock on the door? Was he too wrapped up in his thoughts of her to nothear it?

Haldir stepped into the main room of his talan to see a worried looking Orophin and a weary Rumil, his arm in a sling and heavily bandaged.

"Your wound was treated?" Orophin asked. Haldir nodded and lookedtoward Anira, who was busy preparing a meal.

"Why do you worry? Your face shows more than just interest in my safety," Haldir asked.

"It is the borders. We are low on guards, if we were to be assaulted again I fear the city nor the Golden Wood would hold," Orophin said.

"The orcs are the only enemies Lorien fears, and they have just finished an attempted siege, defeated. They may be foolish, but they knw enough to not try again even if we are at one of our weakest points," Haldir argued.

"True as that may be, the leaders want the new trainees ready to fight at the next moon," Orophin said.

"Two weeks! You know as well as I do that it would take at least five more moons to even consider putting them at the city gates!"

"You know what this means don't you?" Rumil spoke up, lifting his know slightly dull eyes to Haldir's frustrated ones. "All the healthy and reasonably unhurt wardens are expected to do whatever it takes to ready them. You and Feredir are among the ones who have escaped without major injuries, your obligation is manditory," Rumil said.

"He can't do that!" Anira said, turning from her work. "If the wound is reopened it _will_ become a major injury!"

"I am sorry, my dear. We are only repeating the words of the leaders," Orophin said, failing to console her.

"I will be fine, Anira. I have suffered worse injuries than this and still continued my duties," Haldir said. "When do we need to begin?"

"Tomorrow, or as soon as you can today," after Orophin said this, he and Rumil bid them farewell and left.

"You shouldn't be going," she stood, calmer in the least, staring at him with her obdurate blue eyes. He walked over to her and folded his arms around her.

"I will be fine," he repeated.

"Well, there is nothing I can do to stop you then," she said, feeling beaten.

"No, there is not. I will stay here till noon, then start to help with recruits," Haldir said.

"Why not leave now? You have four hours till noon," she said questioningly.

"Not if I'm going to spend them with you. This will be the most time I'll get with you for two whole weeks. After training starts I will be leaving at dawn and arriving home near midnight," he told her. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into a second lingering embrace.

* * *

**Okay, short chapter, but I needed to get something out so you didn't think I gave up on it. If you like it, or don't, but I really hope you do, please review. I appreciate all feedback and readers suggestions. I'll get around to Feredir/Minaethiel in the next chapter. I'll try to update soon! Thank you!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow. So much for getting this chapter out on Tuesday, when it was meant to be put up. Stupid Algebra. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter cause it took a _long _time to write. It is very interesting. Lets just say Anira encounters a past...friend.**

**Thank you to my reviewers and to luvthefluf, who gave me an idea for this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Tolkien's work on LOTR or anything else you may recognize as his.**

* * *

**-------------------Chapter Fifteen--------------------**

* * *

Later, after Haldir had left, Anira sat on the porch once again, mending, with the warm sun beating down on her. She smiled occasionally while working as she rememebered their time together. Soft kisses, sneaky touches, and whispered nothings flew vaguely in and out of her mind. Her lips still tingled from the parting kiss he gave her just before he left. 

Midnight. He would be back at midnight. She did not want to think of the next two weeks or what it would bring. A slight breeze, contrasting sharply to the warm day, blew strands across her face and made her look up to see a golden leaf land on the porch railing. She stood up curiously and stared at the beautful, star-shaped leaf in front of her.

She was pulled out of her dream by shouting down below.They sounded like they were talking about a visiting group approaching Lorien. She knew they would be cautious as to who they let enter, so she turned back to her work and drifted back into her thoughts.

* * *

"My lord!" 

Haldir looked up from rebuking a trainee to see a border guard walking towards him.

"An emissary group from Mirkwood draws near," the flustered guard said.

"Have you alerted Lord Celeborn?" He answered. The young guard nodded and at that very moment the Lord of the Wood himself entered the training grounds.

"Haldir, I want you and some of your wardens to greet them. Apparently they have gotten word of our attack and wish to see of our safety. Bring them into the city," Celeborn said. Haldir nodded briskly and called a few wardens over to him, Feredir among them.

"So," Feredir said, while tacking his horse, "Do you really think they wish to see of our safety?"

"They could be. What else would they be doing here?" Haldir countered. Feredir seemed to mull this over and remained silent.

"Is Minaethiel alright?" Haldir said, trying to start conversation on the way out to the borders.

"She was near in pieces when I returned. Sobbing, collapsed right in front of me as I walked in," he answered sadly. "But she will be fine. She is catching up on sleep that she did not get while I was fighting."

The only sound heard was the dull thump of the horses' hooves as they neared the borders. Three other high ranked wardens were among them.

When they reached the borders, a guard reported that the group was entering at that very moment. Haldir took Feredir and another warden with him, leaving the others. Haldir spied them walking serenly towards him, though at the moment they knew not where he was. They had Horthien, the head of Mirkwood's Royal army, and six other ellyn of similar status to Haldir in the company. He sensed their apprehension as they looked around the trees, trying to find them. When they had gone far enough, Haldir revealed himself.

"My lords, what brings you into Lothlorien this far?" Haldir said, his voice a deep and dangerous tone. Horthien raised his golden head, and stared back at him with the same intensity.

"We request a meeting with your leaders," he said. Haldir's mind instantly went to the moment when he last heard that said. Anira, with her hard headed and stubborn qualities, had said those words a month or two ago when she had first sought passage into Lorien. Clearing his head of _those_ thoughts that came with the mention of Anira, Haldir nodded and preceded to lead them towards the city.

Wait? Were his eyes tricking him? He glanced back sharply again to take in the form of one of the soldiers accompanying Horthien. It was almost like looking at Anira, in male form. Those blue eyes brought back memories of only hours ago. He turned again, and kept walking.

* * *

Anira picked up her cloak and clasped it around her. A little walk through the market wouldn't hurt. She might even be able to visit Haldir by the training grounds if he wasn't too busy. She descended the steps happily, enjoying the bright orange colors of the sky as the sun set. She reached the forest floor and looked up to see the last two people she would have ever expected. 

Within the group of green clad emmissaries, she spotted her brother. He looked relatively the same. Next to him, rode Orthorien.

At one time in her immortal life, she thought she had been deeply in love with him. Their differences, however, kept them at constant arguing and she had had enough. She left him. She left her country. But he still had feelings to pursue her.

Ignoring Orthorien, she ran up to her brother. His eyes brightened and he leaped of his horse, meeting her halfway in a brotherly embrace. She laughed and he hugged her harder. Haldir stood looking on with amused amazement, along with the rest of Lorien and the Mirkwood company.

"Gwathel, my heart is glad to see you again. Have you yet found your place in this world?" Heheld her out at arm's length, his eyes remembering every inch of her.

"I have no answer to that Maethor, I doubt I ever will. You are to meet with the Lord and Lady, I can talk with you later," she said hurriedly, noticing the messengers' intent from the look on Horthien's face.

She backed away and offered a bow to the Head of the Royal army. He acknowledged her briefly before continuing to follow Haldir, who gave her a wink before going on.

Her eyes followed them as they resumed their procession to the Central Talan.

* * *

The meeting with the Lord and Lady was tedious. They talked of the recent assault on the Golden Wood and Horthien inquired if the orcs seemed to be headed towards Mirkwood, or a different direction. It was a simple reply, they had gone back to Mordor. 

After nearly an hour of questions and answers, the Lady offered them a place to sleep and rest for as long as they wished to stay. Thanking them profusely, the Mirkwood emmissaries bade them good night.

Haldir walked up to Maethor. "If you would like to speak with your sister, I can take you to her," he said.

"I thank you, March warden," Maethor answered, and followed Haldir to his talan. Haldir could see the elf looking curiously at his surroundings, eyes darting every which way. They ascended the steps, and Haldir pushed open the wood door to his home.

"Anira," Haldir called. She poked her head out of her room and dashed towards them when she recognized her brother.

"I am sorry, but I must leave. The young recruits will be missing their instructor," Haldir said, not wanting to interrupt the reunion. Anira hugged him briefly before he left. When he was out of earshot, her brother finally spoke up.

"You live with him," he said suspiciously.

"I am his maid," she answered quickly.

"Oh? Gwathel-nin, I have known you long enough to realize you are much more than a common maid to him," he said skeptically.

"So what if I am? You are not in control of me."

"You sound like a ten year old."

"I'll have you know I was much more responsible than you were when I was ten!"

"What proves that? We are both hundreds of years old now!"

"Look at us. We're fighting like elflings again," she said, letting out a sigh.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" He said reminiscently.

"Oh stop it! We should both be mature adults by now."

"Yes, we should. If you are carrying a relationship with the March warden of Lorien-" he was cut off.

"He has a name!" She interrupted.

"Yes, well, you get my point. You are well aware of who is also in our company?"

"Indeed I am. If Orothorien really wants a statement, and not a public rejection, you can tell him I've moved on. He can stay away from me, and my new life," she said. She narrowed her eyes at his amused features.

"What?"

"You remind me of Naneth. You always have. I believe I shall leave you for tonight, and I promise to relay some of your message to Orthorien," he said. Hugging her one last time, he waved and headed off to his guest quarters.

She sat awake for a while, unable to sleep because of the recent events. Her own brother! Here in Lorien! She never thought she would see that day. Anira was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not hear Haldir's return.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked, entering the talan.

"I must have lost track of time. My brother left a while ago...I think," she responded, after jumping at his voice. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She put her head in the crook of his neck as his arms enfolded around her, drawing her to him. His scent washed over her, and he felt her smile against him.

"Does you brother know about us?" He asked. She pulled back slightly and he looked down at her, waiting for an answer.

"Apparently, yes. He asked why I was living with you and could not take the fact that I was only your maid. He suspected something right from the beginning," she replied.

"Sounds like you, lirimaer."

She blushed at the amorous title and leaned into him again. Silence passed.

"As much fun as this is, I would think we would both like to sleep sometime tonight," Haldir stated. He looked down at her to see her nod sleepily, and picked her up. Contrary to the last time he had done this, she welcomed it and remained peaceful while he set her down her room and went into his.

* * *

Anira woke the next morning feeling alone. She was. Unwinding herself from the sheets, she dressed and bathed for the day. After eating a solitary breakfast, she once again set out to do some errands and enjoy the day. 

While she was resting by the stream, she talked with Minaethiel a little. She was in a hurry to visit her sister, afraid she was going to be late. Once again, all alone, she let her mind wander. Staring at her reflection, she saw a familiar face appear beside hers. Orothorien's features searched for her eyes.

"Greetings, old friend," he said. A false cheerfulness clung to his voice.

"Did my brother not speak with you?" She said coldly.

"He did. He also warned me about your March warden. Tell me, is he as good as me? What does he possess that I do not?"

"He cares for me. You did, at one time, before you decided you felt the need to control every bit of my life."

"But what if I've changed? What if I told you I still loved you?" He was begging like a dog.

"So that is what this is about? I will tell you the exact same thing my brother told you. I have moved on. I have found another who loves me more than you ever could!" She stormed out of the clearing back to Haldir's talan.

"I told you, Orothorien. If you are not careful, you will induce the March warden's wrath," Maethor said, stepping out from behind a tree. Orothorien turned to look at him, anger flashing in his dark green eyes.

"I don't care! Let him come to me! She will realize soon enough that this...this...March warden is not worthy of her!" He said, his rage evident.

"Tell me, soldier of Mirkwood, who am I not worthy of?" Haldir stepped into the clearing after hearing Orothorien's outburst, his own anger beginning to rise. Orothorien shrunk as he saw the look in Haldir's eyes.

"Anira. The maiden who holds my heart, but claims that her's belongs to you," he said mournfully.

"You appear to me as though a love-sick elfling, not yet having reached his majority," Haldir mocked.

The highly perturbed ellon was beyond the point of thinking clearly, his state of breathing and movement clearly showed this.

"I will show you! She will come to her senses soon enough, and leave with me to return to Mirkwood," he shouted.

"As your wife? Or as your captive?" He yet again mocked, the elves around them snickered at this statement. Orothorien, fed up with all the ridicule, left the clearing in a fuming state.

"I admire your personality, March warden," Maethor said to him. "I have tried already to tell him that Anira is a lost cause, set in her ways, but he would not listen."

"I thank you, for your praise and for your approval," Haldir said. They parted ways and returned to their duties.

* * *

Gwathel-nin My Sister

Lirimaer Lovely one

Ellyn(plural) male elves, Ellon male elf

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? Pretty good for taking eight days to write. Reviews and comments welcomed and appreciated. Did you like the plot twist and arrival of new characters? I hope I can update soon, for both yours and my sakes. Again, I apologize for the late chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was rereading over my last chapter, after I had posted it, and realized a HUGE mistake. I offered two spellings of Orthorien, one had an extra o in it. Sorry for the mixup, hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own it, never have, never will.**

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Sixteen--------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully. Orthorien managed to stay out of the sight of both Anira and Haldir, whom he had developed a particular grudge for. He knew she wouldcome to her sensessometime, she had to. They had had such good times together. 

He sauntered along the path, not meeting eye contact with any elves he happened to pass. He looked up once to glance at an elf hurrying past him, only because of his resemblance to Haldir. They had the same facial features, though slightly different. This elf's eyes held a different spark to them, a roguish gleam held to them.

Eventually he wound up back at the guest quarters he had been graciously given, and sulked there for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Haldir blocked another poorly aimed swing, his opponent looked utterly spent. Odd how that always seemed to happen when they were fighting him. He stopped the parry of blades to give the elf some pointers, and looked up to see someone watching him. Anira sat with a smile on her face beneath the shade of a drooping mallorn. Her hair fluttered a little at the mild breeze that swept through the forest. 

He looked back to the elf and dismissed him, then walked over to where she sat and seated himself next to her.

"What brings you here?" He asked, leaning against the sturdy trunk next to her.

"I came to see you, of course," she said. He looked at her disbelievingly and cocked an eyebrow. "Fine, I was bored." She gave hima glare and looked up at the gray and blue sky, dark and ominous clouds moving fast above them.

"What will you do if it begins to rain?" She said.

"We will stop the training, and return to the talans," he answered. As if on cue, drops of rain began to fall. He stood up carefully, and offered a hand to pull her up. She waited under the sheltering tree while he gathered his weapons. Linking his arm with hers, they ran back to his talan. Not even halfway there, the rain started to pour mercilessly and drench them. By the time they had made it up the stairs and into his flet, their hair and clothes were dripping and soaked.

"You look lovely," he said, trying not to get the floor saturated with his wet hair. She cursed herself for being too far away to slap him.

"I should say the same to you, my brave March warden," she answered sarcastically. He passed her a dry cloak to put around herself for the shivering and for the fact that the sodden clothes were quite...revealing.

"Thank you," she said, and truly meant it. He nodded and offered to let her change first. She accepted, with reluctance, and moved to her room to pull out a sleek blue dress. He walked out onto the shielded part of the balcony, under the canopy, and looked out over the forest.

Quickly pulling off the sopping wet garment, she wrung out her waist length golden hair with a drying cloth. After brushing it through, she slipped into the replacement article of clothing.

"Your turn," she said, walking out of the bath room. She dropped the wet towels in a pile near his door. He moved past her carrying a dry pair of leggings. Anira resumed his former place out on the canopied balcony to admire Lorien. The golden leaved trees had miniscule water droplets roving across them, leaving them to fall down to the forest floor. She ran a hand down the silver bark on the great mallorn that helped house the talan, feeling its bumpy patterns.

Looking down below, she saw a few elves were still running for cover. The rain had not relented, and poured down hard, making pattering sounds on the roof above. She felt bare arms slide around her waist, startling her for a moment. Haldir laid his head on her damp hair, pulling her closer. Turning around a bit, she could see he did not have a tunic on him.

"Enjoying the sights are you?" He said, his words voicing many meanings. She blushed and ardently went back to looking out over the city. He smiled despite her discomfort, and consoled her with a light kiss to her temple.

"When do you think it will stop?" She asked, beginning to feel light and airy for some odd reason. She supposed it was because of him, and the fact that she hadn't been kissed by him for several days, though one could not call that a _real_ kiss.

"I cannot tell, but from the looks of it we will most likely be stuck here for a long time. Together. Alone," he said.

"Don't even think of it," she said playfully.

"Think of what? My dear maid, you misunderstand me."

"Oh? I think I understand you quite well."

Finding no answer for this, he substituted dialogue by turning her around and passionately kissing her. His lips ravaged hers and she found herself falling, mentally speaking. One of his hands remained possessively on her waist, the other slid up to her neck to pull her closer to himself. Anira felt herself being gently pushed backwards against that same silvery trunk she had been admiring earlier. Upon reaching it, he moved his hands to either side of her head, pressed against the trunk. Their fervor and enthusiasm ran unchecked, each trying to outdo the other in dominance. She decided to let him win after a long fight and he grinned triumphantly against her lips when he knew she had.

They pulled away for air, both panting heavily. She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her.

"That was entertaining," he said, breaking the silence. She looked up at him, her chin now resting on his chest.

"What to do?" She asked lazily.

"I do need some new arrows..." he started.

"You are hopeless," she said as she helped him get the supplies out.

* * *

The next day the rain had subsided. Haldir was gone even before the first light shone. She moped around the talan at noon, having finished her duties earlier in the morning. At long last, she pulled a cloak on and went for a walk, needing to be out of the dreary house. 

The air had a chill to it, everything was still damp from the showers the day before. A thought came to her mind of something she had not done in a while. Riding.

Walking into the neat stables of Lorien, shemoved along the rows of stalls with curious eyes. Borrowing a high-strung mare with a colored coat, she tacked up and headed for the secluded trails behind the fenced enclosures and arenas. The horse trotted nervously along the empty path, shying at fallen leaves and short gusts of wind.

"Shh, silly girl. What are you afraid of?" She tried to soothe the horse, who answered with an uneasy snort. Her attempts to keep the pace at a walk were useless. Looking ahead, she saw that the path had gotten wider. Its smooth ground looked for a perfect place to let the mare give off some energy. She eased her into a slow canter, which turned to a gallop.

Anira leaned down, the horse's mane whipping in her face as her own golden locks flew back and streamed out behind her. She savored the feeling of flying as the mare's hooves hit the ground with an even beat, going unbelievably fast. After what seemed like an hour, the mare showed signs of tiring, so Anira slowed her to a smooth trot, transitioning to a walk moments later.

The canopy of trees above them shielded the little sunlight that was there in the first place. Nature surrounded them, sounds and sights overflowed their senses. They approached a small, clear pond slightly off the trail. She reined the horse in, directing her towards the water source. Anira dismounted as the horse began to take gulps of fresh water, pausing to look at the trees every so often. She sat up againstone and observed the borrowed animal quietly.

* * *

Haldir led a group of several soon to be soldiers out into the forest. He and Orophin were assigned the task of taking them out to become better acquainted with the outer border areas, and the different sections. They were also training on how to not get lost, and basic survival skills. He led them along the smoothed trail, pointing out things along the way. His mount, a large, dark brown gelding, was surefooted and easy going. 

He sensed a person ahead at the small pool they were impending upon. He stopped the group and and urged his horse forward.

* * *

Anira's head snapped up at the sound of another, an intruder, a stranger. She walked as calmly as she could to the mare, trying not show her anxiety. The horse caught on anyways, and resumed her edgy disposition same as before. Stroking the mare's dampened neck to alleviate the disaster waiting to happen, she glanced furiously around her, trying to find the source of the noise.

A snapped branch. Her horse bolted immediately, knocking her down into the waters below her. Panicking, she stood up sputtering to see a very shocked, but concerned, Haldir dismounting at the egde of the pond.

"Well, what have we here? A maiden in need of assistance?" He asked, coming towards her.

"It's all your fault, but I do suppose I am fairly fortunate that it was you who scared my horse off and not some random ellon from the city," she said with a relieved sigh.

"I will take you back to city. Orophin can continue with the group," he said assuringly. He lifted her up effortlessly by her waist and set her in the saddle. He handed her his dry cloak as she began to shiver and mounted behind her. The warmth of Haldir's body radiated off of him as he reached around her to handle the reins. She leaned into him and when he was sure there was no one looking, he kissed her briefly. The kiss may have been short, but it was sweet nonetheless.

He came within sight of the group again, gaining curious stares from them. He explained the situation to Orophin before setting off at a moderate gallop.

* * *

**Reviews! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed so far, you keep me and this story alive! I hope you liked this one, it was written because of a certain muse that has been haunting me for weeks. Short, yes, but the next one will be _way_ longer, with some competition between Orthorien and Haldir. Please leave a review, anonymous or signed, it doesn't matter.**

**-ElfLuver13**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mae Govannen! I have returned! Thank you to reviewers of the sixteenth chapter. Elwen of Lorien, Haldir's Heart and Soul, Jousting Elf with a Sabre, Lady Anck-su-namun, werecanigeteyeslikethose, lovenhope, Nelarun, Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, Alenor Peredhel, Catalainya, Icea, ArwenEvenstar83, Jasmine (sailorstar7), Sweetblonde13, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, Brynhild, and...luvthefluf. You RULE! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sweet competition. **

**-------Mudannen lû ann ah narn hen-------**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the places, names, or anything else you may recognize.**

**

* * *

**

**_--------I narn heria!--------Sindarin-----------(May the tale begin!)-------_**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Does it usually rain in Lothlorien?" Anira asked as she and Minaethiel walked together in the market.

"Occasionally it does. In the winter, the trees shelter most of the snow. Outside the Golden Wood however, in the nearby fields, it snows regularly," she answered. The forest gave off a fresh scent because of the newly fallen rain. The soil was damp and soft, along with the trees that dripped sporadically on the elves that passed under them.

Looking ahead, Anira spotted Orthorien strolling towards them. She nervously pulled Minaethiel onto another path connecting to the main road. Too late. He had spotted them.

"Wait!" He yelled after them. Anira was half-tempted to leave Minaethiel behind and run away, but decided not to.

"Hello, I don't belive I've seen you in Lorien before," Minaethiel said to him. Always the cheerful one, she felt the need to greet everybody. Anira shook her head at the hopeless elleth.

"I am of Mirkwood," he answered, clearly annoyed."Would you mind if I stole your companion for a while?" Without waiting for an answer, he clasped Anira's arm and pulled her away. Minaethiel looked on in bewilderment.

"What do you think you are doing? Let go of me at once!" She said, outraged at his behavior.

"No," he replied calmly.

"I demand you to release me!" She repeated.

"I demand a civilized conversation," he answered, with the same eerie composure. They were soon out of sight and audibility of Minaethiel. Anira hoped upon hope that she had gone for help of some kind. Though she knew Orthorien to be somewhat of an honorable ellon, she did not trust him when it came to lust and anger. Or revenge.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to show you."

"Show me what?"

"That you still love me." With that, he pulled her into an invading kiss. She tried to shove him away, resisting with all her force. Finally, he relented.

"Don't do that again. For my sake and for yours," her voice held a warning tone.

"Why not? Did you remember anything?"

"No, save the fact of how much I relished being free of you." Her words stung, but they contained truth.

"You used to love it when I did that. You used to wait for me to come back from duty," he said dreamily.

"Only to see you disregard me as a lover, I was brushed aside almost immediately after your return," she replied indignantly.

He had no answer for this and remained silent. She yanked her arm from his grasp and walked away.

* * *

Orthorien slammed the door to the talan as he entered it. Maethor looked up from his place on the terrace in surprise. 

"What has you in a vile mood?" He asked. Orthorien glared at him.

"What else? You sister and her insufferable March warden. What she sees in him I'll never know," he finished, going into pathetic mumbling. Maethor could not stop the smile from reaching his face.

"Do you find something amusing, mellon?" He asked with a poisonous quality about him.

"Why do you worry? You can easily find another elleth to suit you. Obviously she is not the one for you," Maethor said, feeling sorry for him.

"Oh, yes, coming from the one who is already married. I am not giving up."

* * *

Haldir watched amusingly as he saw Anira storm out of the woods. Moments later, he saw Orthorien come out searching for her, only to see she was making her way towards himself. Looking at Haldir reproachfully, he retreated back to the guest talans. 

He turned his attention to Anira, who was now no more than half-way across the clearing from him.

"Running away?" He asked. He met her eyes and saw a good deal of anger, but also hurt and sadness. He pulled her off to the side and away from the rest of the group, where they could not be seen.

"What troubles you? Your eyes show misery yet they also gleam with fury," he said.

"Old memories. It is nothing.Orthorien seems bent on proving that my heart belongs to him," she said.

"Does it?"

"It belongs to you." A pleasurable silence fell over them. Haldir swallowed and his grip on her arms became stronger. Before she had time to react, her lips were taken in a claiming embrace. An arm wrapped around her waist while a hand on her neck pulled her closer. She felt her own hands cling to his tunic.

"I answer you with equal feeling, but I must return to my duties. Nan lû i agovaded vîn, garo bost vaer," he said. After giving her another quick kiss, he returned to the training grounds.

* * *

Orthorien sat on the talan porch contemplating a strategy for winning Anira's heart. The sky was still a dull gray from the days before when it had rained. Looking into the east, one could anticipate another storm from the dark clouds already grouping. There was hardly any breeze, just a slight wind now and then. 

He looked over the talan's edge to see the people of Lorien congregating in the main section of Caras Galadhon. To the northewest of that was stationed the training grounds. Orthorien recognized some of the Mirkwood soldiers among them and remembered that they had offered to help with the training.

It was then that he decided he would go for a visit, and have a another visit with this famed March warden of Anira's.

* * *

Rumil's head turned to see an unfimiliar elf enter the grounds. He was a Mirkwood soldier judging by his uniform. The ellon joined his comrades and Rumil assumed he was there to help, just like the rest of them. However, when he left the group and headed straight for Haldir, a very aggravated and provoked Haldir, Rumil began to worry. 

Haldir took no notice of the ellon, he glanced at him and continued to converse with another warden. Orthorien approached Haldir with a confident stride and arrogant personality. What Orthorien did not know was that Haldir was having a less than perfect day, already irritated with the trainees' progress. When Orthorien faced Haldir squarely, he finally turned to acknowledge him.

His silver eyes bore into the Mirkwood elf's menacingly, daring him to say a single word.

"I was wondering, March warden, how well do you fancy your skills as a bladesman?" Orthorien said. Complete and utter quietness filled the clearing, the kind one hears before a storm.

"Why do you ask this of me?" He replied testily.

"I know your Galadhrim are reknowned for their archery, but I have also heard of their competence with the sword. I request a demonstration of that skill, with you." A gasp was heard from an elf farther away. "Do you accept?" He said again.

Haldir's mind considered the challenge. If he accepted, he faced the highly unlikely chance of defeat. Most likely it was a domain battle over Anira.Orthorien would probably hope that word of the fight would go out to her if he won.

"If I do, you must accept the rules of engagement. We fight to disarm, not injure. No foul play. Do you accept these terms?" Haldir said.

"I do." Orthorien's voice was steady and poised, but Haldir did not miss the trace of anxiety underlying his consent.

* * *

Anira raised her head to the now familiar sounds of an elf ascending the talan steps. These sounded different however, rapid and hurried. Panicked, almost. Opening the door to find Minaethiel, she was not surprised. 

"The training grounds! Quickly! You must come!" She dragged Anira down the steps, explaining along the way.

"That elf we met earlier, the one that took you away, he challenged Haldir to cross blades with him," she said.

"This can't be happening. Didn't someone try to stop them?" She stumbled along next to her friend, face beginning to knot into worry. She reached down to smooth out the creases in her light green workdress.

"Why would they? Who would even want to try? The looks in their eyes were murderous, but they swore to fair rules of engagement."

A fairly large crowd of people were gathered at the training area. Minaethiel pushed her way through the other elves, getting to the edge of the clearing where Haldir stood facing Orthorien. Both their swords were drawn and held, ready to fight at any second.

Orthorien struck first. He jumped forward and swung his blade down hard. Haldir moved sleekly to the side, dodging it and aiming a blow of his own. Orthorien worked hard to block it, and had to parry three more as Haldir began to gain the upper hand. They moved across the clearing swiftly, never staying in one area for more than a few seconds. Haldir yet again evaded another strike, bringing them head to head with blades crossed.

"Yield?" Haldir said. "It would only be too easy."

Orthorien struggled with his strength and managed a shaky answer.

"I will yield when your face is crushed into the precious dirt of Lothlorien!" He yelled.

The swords moved again, followed by sidesteps and near escapes from the other's weapon. Orthorien tired, his movements slowed and lost their accuracy. His breath was haggard and unsteady.

"How about now?" Haldir asked again. Orthorien responded with another poorly aimed hit.

"You fight like my young soldiers!" Haldir laughed. He saw Orthorien glance into the crowd a moment, then turn back to him. Haldir followed where his gaze had been and saw Anira, unnerved and alarmed, watching them with trepidation in her eyes.

The fight continued, it neared evening.

"I yield! I yield!" Orthorien tried uselessly to catch his breath, before dropping to his knees in front of Haldir. Breathing heavily, he stood up painfully and bowed out of respect.

"You fight well, better than I. Although it may seem you won for your skills, you didn't. You fought for her. This duel showed who wanted her heart more, and who was willing to pay for it. Agorech vae, nin goheno," he said. He turned wearily and walked slowly back to his borrowed talan.

* * *

Haldir stared after him with a newfound admiration, but still a slight distrust. He turned to see Anira with a relieved look on her face. He walked towards her. 

"Come for the fight?" He asked.

"Very funny. Minaethiel pulled me here. Did he challenge you?" She asked.

"Yes, he did. I do not like him less for it though. He is a talented swordsman," he said.

"Supposedly one of the best in his unit," Maethor said, coming up to them. "Haldir, your skills were excellent. My sister, it seems, has excellent taste in warriors-," he stopped at the look in Anira's face. "And I wish you both agood night, farewell." He left them and headed back the same way Orthorien had gone.

"Feisty little elleth tonight are you?" He cupped her face and kissed her, deepening the kiss just before Orophin stepped up to intrude upon them.

"Ahem, ah...Haldir...brother...March warden!"

Haldir broke off the kiss quickly, addressing his brother and warden while still inches from Anira's face.

"Yes?"

"You are needed," he said. "Sorry if I..I...eh...interrupted anything important.."

"No, no not at all," Anira said, quickly kissing Haldir's cheek and walking off to his talan.

"Think of it Orophin, only four more days of training and we can deem the recruits competent to face the borders," he said, slightly annoyed.

"That means more time for us in the city," Orophin replied.

"Exactly."

* * *

**Nan lû i agovaded vîn, garo bost vaer- **Until next we meet, rest well. 

**Agorech vae, nin goheno-** You did well, forgive me

* * *

**The sindarin elvish should be accurate. Like the chapter, anyone? Review! I plan to get the next one out sooner, hopefully. I will probably pick up with a day left of training for Haldir. After that, we move into the Autumn Festivities. One word: Silima. Again please leave a review! Thank you!**

**Ae ú-dhambeth tôl o le; ú-narn tôl o nin!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to chapter eighteen. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far on this story, without ALL of you it wouldn't have been possible. Thank you! **

**All elvish I use and elvish that I have learned has come from Merin Essi ar Quenteli and Ardalambion. Thank you to the web masters/mistresses who made those sites possible.**

**Finally, here is your chapter. Hope you like it and please REVIEW!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: It should be obvious. My mind is not complex enough to invent the world Tolkien created, therefore it belongs to him. I am just borrowing it for the purposes of the story.** **

* * *

**

**--------------Chapter Eighteen--------------**

**

* * *

**

"What are they doing?" Anira asked as she and Haldir walked back to his talan. She looked at the elves decorating different things in a large clearing.

"Preparing for the festivities," Haldir said distractedly.

"The ones you hate?" She replied.

"I did not say I hated them, I merely implied that I do not _enjoy _them," he answered.

"There is hardly a difference."

"Yes, there is."

"I think not. What do you plan on doing the night of the festival?"

"The nights, you mean? It lasts two days. And to answer your question, I will be sitting peacefully in my talan enjoying two very quiet evenings. I've not had any inmany weeks," he responded matter-of-factly.

"Will you be going?" He added a moment later.

"Of course not. I think I will join you, it sounds more appealing than participating in...how did you phrase it...a long, boring, drunken revelry night in which much needless activity occurs?"

"I believe so, yes."

As they approached the talan, they could see Maethor standing at the bottom, apparently waiting for them to get back.

"March warden," he bowed out of respect, Haldir doing the same.

"I wonder if I may borrow my sister for a few moments? I promise to return her," he said. Haldir nodded, giving him an odd look.

Anira followed Maethor as he pulled her away to talk. Her eyes wandered back to Haldir as he ascended the talan steps.

"I'm leaving," he said quietly. She looked up sharply to meet his eyes, full of apprehension.

"Already?" She did not mean her voice to come out so emotionally, but it did anyways.

"We were sent to make sure Lothlorien was able to get through the raid and did not require any other assistance. Tomorrow morning, sister, we depart," he said. She was silent.

"I guess we will say our farewells tomorrow then? No need to get all worked up until you actually leave," she said shakily. After a brief hug, she left him.

Anira hurriedly wiped the few tears that had gathered. She pushed open the door tremulously, hung up her cloak, and began to busy herself with all possible chores imaginable. She dusted, sewed, sweeped, and cleaned, all while Haldir sat comfortably in a chair reading.

Her thoughts drifted towards Maethor. She knew he would leave soon, but she didn't anticipate it. He had a wife, probably even an elfling on the way. Anira smiled at the thought of being an aunt. The only good thing that would come of the Mirkwood Company's leave would be the departure of Orthorien. He and Haldir might have settled the rift between them, but there was still a chance that their cold feelings towards each other might set it off again.

"You know, even though you can scrub that plate forty times, it won't get any cleaner," Haldir's deep voice said amidst the silence. She looked up at him and blushed, realizing that she had been distracted by her thoughts and had been continuously cleaning one plate for five minutes. He set his book down and walked towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She shivered slightly as his warm breath clouded the sensitive skin beneath her ear. Anira turned her head enough for him to capture her lips in a sensitive kiss.

"Don't you have anything to do? Since you're not on the borders, they would probably-"

"Find something boring and tedious for me to labor on so that they can at least get some use out of me while I rest?" He interrupted. "I have training and border schedules to write out," he said.

"Well, get them done as soon as you can and you might be able to catch up on those quiet evenings that you complain you are missing," she stated.

"Not tonight I won't. My brothers will be joining us tonight," Haldir said calmly. She stared at him in shock.

"Just when did you think to tell them they were coming over? And when did you think you were going to tell me?"

"Right before we left the training grounds. Do not fret, they will not arrive until later, four hours at the most," he said soothingly. Still flustered, she began to prepare the evening meal.

* * *

Adding the finishing touches to the main dish, Anira swept a stray lock of hair up behind her ears. The plates had been arranged, the wine poured, and she collapsed into a chair from exhaustion. Moments later she realized the effect that sitting would have on her dress and jumped back up again with a squeak. 

"You look fine," Haldir said, laughter in his voice. She appeared outraged at his humorous tone. This made him more amused.

"What are you laughing at?" She said disdainfully.

With a confident smirk, he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, staring down at her.

"You, of course," he murmured. Haldir bent down slightly to catch her lips, but moments before he could, the talan sounded with a summoning at the door.

He drew back with an irritated sigh, and started for the door. Anira went back to the kitchen. She heard Rumil's voice in greeting to his brother. Orophin was next, his voice the same cheerful tone as his brother's.

"Anira! How lovely to see you!" Rumil said.

"You as well, Rumil," she answered. Orophin greeted her the same. She retreated back into the kitchen, to her relief, while Haldir led them to the table.

Anira tried her best to make it through the meal, answering when spoken to, trying to sound interested in whatever they had decided to elaborate on. The conversation revolved around battle techniques, the new recruits, border duty, and the chance of another orc uprising. Minaethiel referred to it as 'warden talk'. Anira smiled fondly as she remembered her friend's tirade on the Lothlorien ellyn's choice topic of conversation.

"Anira, I trust my brother has alerted you to the Autumn festivities?" Orophin's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes, he has," she answered.

"Why bother? Haldir will not be going," Rumil contributed.

"He never has. I don't see why either, he needs to get out more," Orophin agreed. Haldir raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why, dear brother, do you see the need for me to get out more?" He responded questioningly.

"You shy away from social events, you haven't courted ellith for a while, and I do believe if Anira hadn't come along you would have never even entertained another female for the rest of your immortal life," Orophin said. Haldir looked to Rumil.

"It's true," Rumil said, to the best of his abilities as he had his mouth full.

"Do you think the same way, Anira?" Haldir said, turning to face her. She pondered on the tight spot he had put her in.

"I have not known you long enough to access that, Haldir," she answered.

"Smart elleth. She already knows her way around Haldir's tricks," Rumil said.

"Rumil, you have no idea," she replied. All four burst into laughter.

"Alright then, I will go," Haldir said. The other three silenced immediately, not believing their ears.

"You will go to...the festivities? Really?" Orophin asked.

"Don't make a big ordeal of it, or I'll turn back on my word,"Haldir responded testily. Rumil gave a disbelieving snort.

"You'd kill yourself a thousand times over before going back on your word," Rumil said.

"You know what this means, brother? You need a partner," Orophin countered, paying no attention to Rumil's comment.

"Done," Haldir said confidently.

"You haven't even asked anyone yet!" Rumil said indignantly. "Not even I can sustain an elleth that fast."

"Anira, you wouldn't mind accompanying me, would you?" Haldir said, turning to face her once again.

"Not at all," she responded. Anira desperately tried to stop the blush from rising into her face while all three Lorien brothers focused their eyes on her.

"That's settled then," Haldir said. The awkward silence hung in the air like smoke. Anira began to clear plates away, excusing herself from the table.

Later that evening, Rumil and Orophin decided to depart. They reminded Haldir of the Mirkwood company's leave taking, and left.

"Are you really going to go to the festivities?" Anira asked him after they were gone.

"Yes, and you will be going with me. I have no doubt that the Imladris elleth will be there, hopefully your presence will drive her off," he said. He pulled her down to sit next to him on the terrace.

"I'll do my best, but I make no promises. She finds a way to worm into everything," she said. Haldir smiled at her comment.

"You'll need your sleep for tomorrow," he told her. She reluctantly rose and accepted his farewell kiss, drifting off to her own room.

* * *

"Promise to write," Anira's muffled voice said as she embraced her brother one last time.

"I promise, as long as you will," she nodded against his shoulder.

"Anor sílatha erin râd lîn," Maethor said.

"Boe i bedich. Nallon or vaded lîn," she replied.

He mounted his horse and joined his company, giving her one last look before passing through the city gates.

* * *

**I deeply apologize for the complete lack of updates. If I had waited till this Thursday, it would have been one month since I had last updated. Now that I am over the worst of my school work, I should get back to regular updating. Hopefully.**

**Anor sílatha erin râd lîn-**May the sun shine upon your path.

**Boe i bedich. Nallon or vaded lîn-**You must go. I cry upon your leaving.

**Reviews are appreciated. Questions, tips, praise, warnings, critiscism, or anything. Thank you to all who do review! You make my life wonderful and my writing easier!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you! I would like to thank the reviewers of the Eighteenth Chapter: sweetblonde13, Lady Anck-su-namun, ArwenEvenstar83, Elfinabottle, Nelarun, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, chelsea, luvthefluf, lovenhope, Aisuhana, Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, Rin, Haldir's Heart and Soul, Elwen of Lorien, Naomi Polaris, Icea, Lady Luthien, and...Muddie21!**

**Your reviews** **are greatly appreciated, I love them. Here is the Nineteenth Chapter, enjoy! I hope you like it. It's pretty long.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother...it's not mine!** **

* * *

**

**----Chapter Nineteen----**

**

* * *

**

"Haldir!"

Haldir looked up from sorting through tunics. In his opinion, this night had come too quickly. His mind was quickly regretting ever agreeing to attend the festivities.

"Your brothers wish to speak with you!" Anira yelled to him. He saw her flustered look as she ran past his door, trying to prepare in time. He walked out into the main room to see Rumil and Orophin waiting for him, their partners standing next to them. Haldir recognized Randiriel, Minaethiel's sister, clinging to Rumil's arm.

"Come to see if I would actually go through with this?" He asked.

"We know you are not the type to go back on your word, but we had our doubts," Orophin said. Haldir did not recognize the elleth with him, but her eyes were a vibrant silver.

"You can wait, then. Neither Anira or I have finished getting ready," Haldir answered. He looked into Anira's room to see her lacing up the last ties of her dress, made of light green silk, and starting on her hair.

"What did they want?" She asked, pulling her golden hair into two braids along the side of her head.

"They thought I would back out," he replied. She looked at him doubtfully as he went back to his quarters to finish dressing.

* * *

"Ready?" Haldir asked. With a slight nod of her head, Anira accepted the arm he held out for her. Rumil and Orophin had tired of waiting, and had already left. 

Anira saw very few elves she recognized, let alone had ever met, but Haldir seemed to know everyone. She could see in their faces that they were very shocked to see him with her. Feredir and Minaethiel waved from across the clearing, but could not make it over to them because of the large crowd. It was then that Anira began to notice the stares being directed at her and she realized that most of Lorien had gathered, and most of Lorien did not know of her courtship with Haldir.

"Do not look at them, look straight ahead," his voice whispered in her ear. She clutched his arm tighter, anxiety setting in. They stopped to talk to Indilwen and Ralanth, her betrothed, when they saw them.

"Ah, Haldir! You've finally arrived," Rumil said, walking up to them.

"Where is Orophin?" Haldir asked.

"Dancing. He is quite taken with Merilwen," Rumil replied. "She is a seamstress for the Lady."

Anira watched Orophin twirl the silver eyed maiden amidst the other elves, and saw his love for her in his eyes. Rumil gave a mock bow and returned to Randiriel, no doubt to rescue her from the clutches of her over-protective sister.

"Would you care to dance, milady?" Haldir said, turning to her.

"Not at all, milord," she answered coyly, accepting his hand.

He swept her into the center of the clearing, an arm capturing her waist and the other clasping her hand. She placed a hand on his shoulder and supressed a shiver at the strength she felt beneath the tunic. He locked his eyes with hers, pulling her closer with each step until she was inches from him.

"Haldir," she said softly. "They are staring."

"Let them stare."

He lowered his head and kissed her gently, pulling back after a few moments. The dance lightened and the beat picked up the pace. They moved faster, Haldir wove her in and out of the other couples effortlessly.

"I didn't know of your talent for dancing, March warden," Anira said playfully, as he spun her away from him.

"You never asked," he replied, in mock hurt, before turning her into him again. The dance continued a little while longer until the music stopped.

They were hailed by Feredir and Minaethiel as they headed for a bench.

"You looked like you were having fun," Minaethiel whispered. Anira blushed.

"How long have you been here? You were standing on the other side of the clearing when we arrived," Anira asked.

"I felt as though we were swimming upstream. The crowds are huge," she answered. "We got here before it started getting dark."

Feredir and Haldir were absorbed in a conversation neither of the ellith wished to listen to, so they headed over to where a table was set up with wine. Minaethiel handed her a glass and they moved over to less crowded area.

"So," Minaethiel began, after they had sat down, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"So far, I have. I was weary at first, leaving Haldir's side," she said, with a sigh.

"No one likes to be stared at, I understand. Haldir is of a great millitary position, his private life and relationships do not go unnoticed," Minaethiel replied. A few other elves were grouped in the small clearing with them, talking with quiet voices and enjoying the sweet wine.

"Do you remember any of the...others...he has been with?" Anira asked curiously.

"They used to come and go like the seasons themselves. The last hundred years, however, he has had very few that catch his eye. Less than ten I suppose," Minaethiel answered. She took a sip of the wine, and her eyes glanced at Anira over the rim of the glass.

"Why would you want to know?" Minaethiel's voice sounded inquisitive and accusing at the same time,as if she wasquestioning a child.

With a raised eyebrow, Anira responded, "I was just interested, you wouldn't think me to be jealous, would you?" Minaethiel gave her an incredulous look.

"Is this where you've run off too?" Feredir's voice broke the silence as he approached them. He sat himself down next to Minaethiel and put an arm around her.

"Run off? _You_ were the ones who ran _us_ off. Archery and blade skills are not our conversational strong points," Minaethiel said indignantly. She looked at him with narrowed eyes before bursting into laughter, startling the other elves around them.

"Ah, Anira, Haldir is looking for you. Last I saw, he was chatting with the Lord and Lady. They are hard to miss, so I am sure you'll find him," Feredir said, addressing her. Anira was daunted and highly intimidated at having to brave Lothlorien's citizens yet again, and alone. She stood up and took a deep breath before walking determinedly to the large center clearing.

The clearing was loud, filled with bustling elves and soon to be drunk elves. Never a good mix, Anira thought. Her eyes scanned the clearing, looking for the white radiance that betrayed the Lady Galadriel's presence. Towards the middle, she saw them. That is, the Lord and Lady, but no Haldir. Panicked, she searched faster, eyes moving rapidly to catch his silver hair. Then she groaned moments later when she remembered that every elf in the vicinity of the Golden Wood had those same shining white tresses.

"Lost?" A voice breathed into her ear. She turned swiftly, expecting to see Haldir's familiar face close to hers.

Her sigh of relief was cut short when she realized she was looking at a completely different ellon than Haldir. His sharp features were set with striking bright blue eyes, high cheekbones were framed by silver wisps of hair that had escaped the customary warrior's braids he wore. His height was the same as Haldir's, causing him to have to look down at her.

"I am sorry if I frightened you, you look terribly confused. Are you looking for someone?" He asked.

"Yes, have you seen the March warden?" Her shaky voice showed her nervousness.

"Maybe I have, Maybe I haven't," he replied. Anira frowned perplexingly, not sure at what he was saying.

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you would grace me with one dance this night, I will show you to your precious March warden," came his sneaky reply.

"I don't even know your name, and what would make you think that I could not find him on my own?" Anira said, while thinking over this proposition.

"My name is Curuthion. As for your not being able to find Haldir, one can judge quickly that you are not of Lorien. There is no way you could possibly find him in all of this, you are foreign to the many paths and clearings even if you have lived here for some time," Curuthion stated matter-of-factly.

She knew he was right, but if Haldir were to see her, he would get the wrong idea. She ran out of schemes on how to get her out of the situation and hesitantly agreed.

"Do not be so tense, I will not hurt you," Curuthion said to her as he pulled her into the dancers. She cautiously began to dance with him, glancing around her lest she spot Haldir sooner rather than later.

* * *

Where was she? Haldir's mind went through all possible circumstance she could have gotten herself into. She would be easy to spot, golden hair was drastically different than the silver of Lorien. Yet, she was no where to be found. He hoped she hadn't become lost somewhere in the forest, an outsider would not be able to find their way back in the dark like so many others that had lived there forever. 

"My lord, how very good to see you," a silky voice said to him. He looked around suspiciously before laying eyes on the Imladris elleth standing right behind him. He stepped back quickly, alarmed at her sudden closeness.

Her dark blue dress seemed even darker against her porcelain skin. She had done her black hair into an intricate knot with smaller braids along the sides of her head. Silima smiled invitingly, taking his stunned stare as an admiring gaze.

He nodded briefly to her before trying to step around herto continue his search. She moved into his way, blocking him.

"Why leave me so soon? Are you looking for someone? I wished to have a conversation with you," Silima said, her voice coated with sensual tones.

"If you do not mind, I am looking for someone and I am in quite a hurry," he replied quickly.

"Who?"

"Anira, a Mirkwood elleth," he saw her eyes cloud with jealousy at the mention of Anira's name.

"I might have seen her, once or twice. I could tell you, if you would only dance with me," she pleaded.

"But-"

"Oh, but just once! It would take you hours to find your elleth in this mess," she gestured to the many elves grouped around them.

Haldir wanted to refuse again, but she had a point. As much as he loathed doing it, he accepted.

"If you promise to tell me the exact location of Anira, I will dance with you," he said begrudgingly.

"Done. Now come, the next one is starting!" She dragged him into the same dancers Curuthion and pulled Anira into and the dance began.

* * *

Silima smiled inwardly at her good fortune. It had been easy enough to bribe the foolish mason into getting rid of Anira. He had seemed eager to help, and she had promised to pay good. She looked longingly at Haldir's stature as they danced. How she loved millitary men.

* * *

Anira began to become more anxious as the dance progressed, already thinking up explanations for her absence and for the presence of Curuthion. Everyone seemed so different and strange, she knew no one around her. Bright colors of gowns flashed before her eyes as the dance moved faster.

As Curuthion twirled her out, Anira was face to face with the person she had wanted to see the most at the moment.

"Haldir?"

"Anira?"

Both caught in the same trap, they reluctantly continued their dance but never let their eyes leave one another. Silima noticed this exchange and was outraged. When the dance ended, Haldir left her immediately and went straight to Anira.

"Where have you been?" His voice was relieved and slightly confused.

"I was looking for you, of course," she answered. "Curuthion, the ellon I was with, offered me your location in pay of dancing with him. Now I am sorry I ever left you in the first place."

"Strange, Silima offered the same terms to me. I was worried you were lost in the woods or had left me," Haldir said.

"Leave you? Never. I think I would have enough sense also to not go wandering in the woods at this hour," she said.

"I think we should head back, we can stay longer the second night. Tomorrow we will not separate," he said. She agreed and they left.

* * *

Silima sat pouting next to a very rejected Curuthion. She had already expressed her displeasure with him. With a huff of frustration, she stood suddenly and stormed out of the clearing. Curuthion winced and walked off somewhere else

* * *

**Okay, reviews needed DEFINITELY as the second night will be the next chapter. Liked it? Didn't like it? Have some questions or critiques? Review please!**

**Another long wait, I know. I deeply apologize for the delay. As always I will try to do my best next time and get the next chapter out sooner.**

**-ElfLuver13**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, before you come upon me with axes and clubs and others of the sort, I will tell you now that I just got back from a trip which was planned the same week I happened to want to write the next chapter. This chapter is in fact a week late. Also, ideas are running low, so others are appreciated. Please thank the recent reviewers for inspiring me to update, it's a little hard to not write when people keep telling you to. **

**Hey! luvthefluf! YOU ROCK! This chapter is for you and also for Muddie21 and lovenhope, who got me to get writing this chapter and stop procrastinating.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am _not_ the incredible genius and writer who has thought up Middle-Earth nor will I ever be. These are starting to become annoying.**

* * *

_**Mudannen lû ann ah narn hen**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-Chapter Twenty-**_

**

* * *

**

A loud thud echoed throughout the talan has Anira set down a large basket containing an assortment of dirty clothes. She had been up since dawn. Haldir still slept soundly, despite all the clamor she was sure could have even woken the Hall of Mandos. The sun was now midway to the top of the sky.

"Wake up," she said, entering his chambers.

He moved slightly.

"Haldir," she said, a little louder. He sat up.

"I was up the first time, you can stop your incessant noise, elleth."

With an indignant huff, she stooped down and picked up the basket.

"This incessant noise is going to do the laundry. _Your _laundry in fact," she answered.

"Really, I didn't know..." his groggy voice trailed off.

"If you fall back asleep, milord, I will not be here to wake you up again," came her testy voice.

"I think I'll risk it," he said, turning back on his side.

There was a fair amount of elves up and moving when she left the talan, and many gave her a nod as she passed them. She knew it was from the night before. The brisk morning air made her wish she had brought a cloak, the meager sunlight filtering through the trees was barely keeping her warm.

Anira gave a sigh of relief when she entered the empty clearing. Not that she wasn't amiable, but she didn't know if she could face a bunch of giggling ellith asking her about Haldir. She began to think of the night ahead of her as she submerged the first piece of clothing. After a few minutes work, she sensed a presence behind her.

"Good morning, I had not thought I would see you here," Curuthion's vaguely familiar voice was heard.

"As well as I," Anira answered. "Do you do your own laundry?" She added as he sat down on the rock next to her.

"No, I often come here in the early mornings to think. Now that I have seen you here, I would like to apologize," he said.

"What for?" Anira asked.

"I now fear for my safety. I tried to distract the attentions of the March warden's partner, and I am lucky he has not come after me for it yet," he explained.

"I doubt he will, he did not say anything about it last night," she said, hardly believing what was being said.

"He did not even mention it? I might have a chance," he said with relief. She laughed at his anxiousness.

"You laugh? I was really worried about this last night."

"Will you be attending tonight?" Anira asked.

"I might. I still have friends and other aquaintances I could enjoy the night with," he responded.

"I will most likely be there, if Haldir ever wakes up," she said despondently.

"Not a light sleeper, eh?" Curuthion said. "Well, it certainly was nice seeing you here. I must go, I hope to see you at the festival tonight."

"And I as well," she replied. She hung the last piece of clothing and gathered her things, setting off back to the talan.

The moment she entered, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a warm breath against her neck. His lips moved to her neck, making her lean into him.

"Haldir..." she started. He moved his lips to cover hers, silencing her. His arms tightened around her as she snaked hers up and around his neck.

"I'm awake."

He pulled away, keeping her face close to his.

"I see that," she whispered.

Haldir pulled her into another kiss before letting go of her.

"Playful, are we?" Anira said as she walked to the kitchen.

As she listened to him in the next room reading, she began to think of what her time in Lorien had done to her. She didn't think her parents would even recognize her new personality. She was more bold and outgoing. Haldir's own obstinance had tought her to keep her own in check, unlike before. She smiled to herself as her mind brought up the first encounter with Haldir, how afraid she had been. Walking back out into the main room, she saw Haldir preparing to leave.

"Training fields," he said brusquely, answering her unsaid question.

"Why the sudden leave taking?" She asked, now curious.

"It helps me think, and I haven't shot an arrow in three days."

"Valar help us, the March warden is neglecting his duties," she said, throwing her hand across her face and feinting a swoon.

"Goodbye Anira," he called, choosing to ignore her antics. After he left, she began humming a familiar tune and went back to her cleaning.

* * *

"I didn't see much of you last night," Feredir said as Haldir stepped up beside him. They stood looking across the great expanse of the archery field, small targets in the distance. Haldir picked up his bow. 

"We decided to leave before any more conflicts came our way," Haldir said as he notched an arrow.

"You will be coming tonight?" Feredir asked, notching his own.

Haldir released the arrow and it hit dead center with a dull thud. "Yes."

Feredir let loose his own, missing the center by barely an inch. "Good."

Almost an hour went by before their target practice was interrupted by Orophin.

"A group is arriving from the Grey Havens," he told them. Haldir looked up questioningly.

"Do they know of our celebrations?" Feredir asked.

"Of course. The group is said to be made up of mostly diplomatic figures, but a few others travel with them," Orophin answered, "they will be attending tonight."

* * *

Anira sat pinning her hair back and braiding the rest into small, intricate braids. She looked down the light grey gown she was wearing, silver lining the hem.Taking one last look at her reflection in the mirror, she stepped out into the main room where Haldir was sitting calmly. 

He looked up at her as she entered and she blushed under his gaze. He stood and took her arm, giving her a quick kiss.

"We have visitors for tonight, I will be expected to greet them," Haldir said as they walked along the moonlit path in solitude.

"What kind of visitors?" She asked, glancing up into the dark canopy of trees overhead.

"They are from the Grey Havens, probably here to discuss the current situation of the orc uprisings," he answered. Anira gave an involuntary shudder, thinking of the one that ambushed Lothlorien.

"I know no one from the Grey Havens, in fact, I knew no one from Lothlorien until I relocated here," she said. "Do you know of anyone?" They were getting closer to the festival, lights became brighter and noises became louder.

"A few, none that I've seen for quite some time," he said. Anira could see his face in the faint light and knew he was thinking, remembering something, or at least trying to remember something.

"What is it?" She said suddenly. Haldir gave her an inquisitive glance at the question, lifting a brow. "Your face, I've known you long enough to know you are thinking about something."

"That time is long past," he said distantly. "I know of someone who might be here, an old...friend." His vague answer made her uneasy and she sensed the night would not turn out much better than the previous had.

Immediately as they entered the clearing, the sounds of dancing and laughing reached them in a melodious stream. The Grey Haven elves were not hard to find, their different style of dress clearly separated them.

Before she could get a better look at them, Haldir whisked her another direction.

"Haldir, where are we going?" She tensed at his slightly anxious look, a look she had never seen nor had the desire to.

"Trust me, Anira, we can meet them later," he answered, scanning the elves around them.

"Haldir? Oh, it has been too long! I expected you would be here!" A distinguished female voice with a sharp accent called to them. Anira turned first to see a stunning elleth walking rapidly towards them. Her hair, similar but not exact to the Lothlorien's own color of silver, hung free down below her waist save one large plait downher back. Her skin glowed with youth far younger than her own, though her eyesdetermined her to be of Anira's age. She was from the Grey Havens, her gown fitting her perfect form like a glove.

Haldir turned slowly to look at the approaching elf, forcing a smile upon his features.

"Oh, you haven't changed one bit!" The elleth threw her arms around him, pulling him close and causing Anira to be pushed away. Haldir looked clearly uncomfortable to be wrapped in her grasp, his stiff body never moved as in a way to greet the elleth.

"And who is this? I am guessing just a seemly companion to improve your status," her eyes shifted to Anira, standing off to the side. At that moment, Anira felt hatred for the elleth that she had never known before.

Haldir took her distracted moment to escape, taking a step back.

"Please, introduce us Haldir, I so eagerly want to meet another elleth who can capture your attentions, if only for a short time," the elleth simpered.

"Ah," he paused, "this is Anira. Anira, this is...Arasinya."

"Pleasure," Arasinya said with a trace of a mocking tone. Anira willed herself not to say anything, knowing it would wreak havoc, so she allowed a short bow towards her.

"Haldir, you must tell me what all you have been doing," she laid a hand on his upper arm, then slid it down to clutch his forearm as a partner would. As she dragged him to an empty clearing, he turned slightly and gave Anira an apologetic look. She stood shocked and motionless amidst the moving elves around her. A hand caught her arm.

"No need to explain," Orophin said as her mouth opened, "I will explain it to you, I watched the entire thing."

They sat down on a bench away from the clamor of the festivities. Merilwen sat shyly on the other side of Orophin, giving Anira a friendly smile as best she could.

"Now, I trust you have been introduced to Arasinya?" Anira nodded, curious as to what he would tell her. "Arasinya was once a very good acquaintance of my brother, they were courting for quite some time. Everyone expected them to marry, especially Arasinya herself. She put on quite a show for the rest of us, but Haldir knew of her plans for power. She, like many others before her, desired a high position. In her haste, she told everyone of her betrothal to my brother, which, as you can see, never existed nor ever happened. When he told her that he was not in love with her as he once thought he was, or ever was at all, she was enraged."

Anira sat spellbound, Haldir had never spoken much of his past. Orophin continued despite the many questions showing in her confused expression.

"She did everything she could to win him back, even planning to permanently move to Lorien to pursue him. Apparently, she has never given up," he finished.

* * *

"Haldir, my love, you can not tell me you are actually _courting _that elleth back there? Anara or something rather? She looked like a common maid, definitely not deserving of a March warden on her arm and I-" 

"Stop." His voice was cold as ice. "Please, just stop."

Arasinya looked at him in surprise.

"I do not think I deserve that tone for traveling all the way here with my father just to see you," she shot back at him.

"If you," he raised his voice, "had realized long ago that I have lost all feelings for you, you would not have made that useless trip just to try and sway my already made mind."

"I know you still love me! I do!" She threw herself against him, only to be pushed away immediately.

"Listen to me. Heed my words. I harbor no romantic feelings for you anymore. I apologize if I sound harsh, but I truly wish to move on with my life, I cannot do that with you constantly chasing me to win my affections."

"Tell me one thing about this Anora-"

"Anira."

"Right, her, one thing that sets her apart from me. What attracts you to her?"

"Do you plan on taking notes?" His sarcastic voice said. She looked thoughtfully into the trees next to them.

"For one, she sees me as I am. Not as a March warden, or a high standing military official," he started.

"But she is practically a peasant! She comes from _Mirkwood! _You and I both know-"

"Please don't insult her, not when I am around to hear it," he said.

"My father wanted to speak to you, you know," she quickly changed the subject.

"Tel him I am busy and can speak with him tomorrow, I wish to find Anira at the moment." He left her abruptly, leaving her to sit staring after him with a vengeance.

* * *

Orophin looked up from where they sat to see Haldir striding purposefully towards them. 

"Anira, I deeply apologize for my actions, I-"

"No need. Orophin told me everything." He held out his arm for her to take, she excepted it and follwed him to where he led her.

They were alone. Trees surrounded them, dark shadows rising up high above them.

"Haldir, why-" He cut her off, pulling her into the deepest, most sincere kiss she had ever had. His lips met hers as he moved one arm around her waist and the other pushing her head towards him. Feeling his tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to allow him to deepen it even more.

"Please forgive me?" His face was illuminated by the moon light, hair shining down his back in a straight cascade of silver.

"Always. But I see not what I need to forgive you for, you've never wronged me," she said.

"This night, our night, was ruined. I spent the night arguing with Arasinya while you listened to my possibly boring brother," he said.

She laughed, "Haldir, that is what I like about you. I did learn from Orophin, about your relationship with Arasinya."

"I would like to forget her. She has not given up hope on securing me as her husband," he said. He helped her up from where they were sitting, on a fallen tree trunk.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? I think I did fairly well on the second night. Silima and Arasinya will not be forgotten, they will appear again. Those two names are elvish, Silima means 'crystal' and Arasinya means 'dear'. Reviews are appreciated and I hope no one has given up on the story because of my lack of updates. FINALS ARE OVER! I'll have more time between my many trips this summer to write! Thank you to anyone who reads and reviews!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	21. Chapter 21

**After an extremely LONG and unreasonable hiatus, I have returned to my beautiful fic! I hope you have not given up on me! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story so far. My ideas and inspiration for this story have returned and I hope to get back on a regular updating system. This chapter should hopefully provide some good ol' fluff. I do not blame you if you have to reread the last chapter. Quoting the noble General Lee, " It is all my fault..."**

**Another thank you to A.E. Hall for pointing some very important things out to me! **

**Your reviews keep me alive! **

* * *

**---Chapter Twenty One---**

* * *

Scrunching up her forehead with the effort of concentration, Anira struggled to complete a simple stitch to the tunic she was mending. Her mind still swarmed with memories from the previous night. Haldir had hidden so much about his past, but then again, so had she. Sunlight streamed in through the open window she worked under, bathing her in warmth and comfort. She had woken to an empty house and found a hastily scrawled note in Haldir's usually elegant script. 

He had informed her of a call a Warden had made earlier in the morning, when the sun had not yet risen, and that he desperately needed to attend to it. Anira smiled when she recalled the exact wording. One "very obnoxious, young" ellon had "intruded upon the threshold of his domain" and "dragged" him away to an event that needed tended to. Haldir could be quite eloquent with his words when the need arose. Unfortunatley, embellishment was another of his talents.

With a sigh, she set down the unfinished tunic and resolved that with her mind in such a state of confusion, she was temporarily incapable of her duties. She plucked a book from one of the numerous book cases surrounding the main room and sat down to read.

She read on about an elf pining for his love in the West while absent-mindedly fiddling with a stray lock of her hair. Her eyes began to blur, she surmised from lack of sleep, and she soon realized that this activity was a waste of her time as well.

With fatal boredom threatening to conquer all, Anira threw herself against the quaint cushions of the couch she had seated herself in with an over-exaggerated groan.

"Something wrong?"

Anira narrowed her eyes, wondering what foul drink she had consumed to much of the previous night to befuddle her mind so. Then she remembered she had never drank, and that someone had just spoken to her. This boredom was getting to her.

"Oh!" Anira jumped up with a somewhat delayed exclaim of surprise. Haldir stood looking at her with an amused expression spread across his features, cloak in hand. "When did you get back?"

"Just a minute ago, but imagine my surprise to find you splayed out over a couch making the sound of a dying animal," he said, a touch of laughter in his voice. Anira flushed, but was determined to not let him see her embarassment.

"I was...bored, a bit," she finished lamely.

"Oh dear, my poor maid without a thing to do! And all this mending lying around has nothing to do with it, am I right?" He said arrogantly, picking up the forgotten tunic by the window.

"I couldn't concentrate!" She fired back, trying not to be intimidated by his unwavering gaze.

"So you then decided to read," he guessed correctly, seeing the also forgotten book, then continued, "gave up on that, and decided your life was over and full of boredom?"

"I admit I was a bit hasty in my...assessment of the situation," she said, he raised his eyebrows inquisitively, encouraging her to continue. "But the fact is, I am still bored. Bored to death. So bored that I think I just might have to-" Haldir silenced her with his mouth, covering her with his form and pushing her into the couch.

"What?" Haldir asked, anxious to find out just what she would have done.

"Die," she answered breathlessly, aware of how foolish she sounded.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" He laughed suddenly, bringing a smile to her own face. He kissed her again, this time more fiercely and passionately. She slid her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He hovered above her, blocking all else from her view.

Continuing his kisses down her jaw to her neck, Anira ran her fingers through his long, silver hair. He stopped, and brought his face back to hers.

"Bored still?" He asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Oh no, I think we've found the exact cure for this ailment of mine," Anira replied, curling into him as lay down beside her on the couch.

"What was this urgent matter you left for this morning?" Anira asked after a few minutes of silence. She listened to his steady breathing, her head rising and falling on his chest.

He sighed, "I was needed for a meeting with the visiting diplomats. Apparently, they see no problem with meeting before dawn's first light."

"Did you happen to run into anyone you knew at this... meeting?" She chose her words carefully.

"Arasinya was far from my presence, I assure you. However, I did endure her father's presence for quite a while."

"What is he like?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

"There is not much of a difference between the two, both are extremely persistent, and I've heard her brother is the same way," he finished.

Anira felt him carding his fingers through her hair. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off.

* * *

"I can't believe you forgot to tell him!" 

"You were supposed to tell him!"

Rumil and Orophin stood under the great mallorn tree that held Haldir's flet, disrupting the peace around them.

"I was at the training fields! You were with him the whole morning!" Orophin argued.

"Not the _whole_ morning, I left to find Randiriel," Rumil admitted sheepishly.

"Valar's sake, Rumil! Could you at least have a bit more of a sense of responsibilty?"

"Well, you are here now. Just go up and tell him."

"I'd rather not. Since it was your job in the first place, you can go tell him. I have things to do!"

"Tell me what?" Haldir stood overlooking them from above.

"Ah! Brother! Rumil here was just about to tell you something!" Orophin shouted up to him, ignoring Rumil's pleading eyes.

"Orophin!" Rumil whispered, loud enough for Orophin to hear.

"See you at noon? I'll need some help with my archery practice," Orophin bade him farewell and walked off, leaving a reluctant Rumil to journey up the steps into Haldir's talan.

* * *

"Sweet Eru, Rumil, the entire population of Lorien probably heard your conversation," Haldir said as they sat down. "Now what were you going to tell me?" 

"You have border duty in two days," Rumil said. "The duration of your duty will last two weeks, mainly to oversee the newly trained guards."

"When did they tell you this?"

"During the meeting, but you were busy, and Randiriel was waiting for me, so I left. And then I forgot to tell you. I thought I had told Orophin to tell you, but perhaps I was mistaken..." he rambled on.

"Yes, perhaps you were."

Silence lingered between them.

Rumil made to stand up, but Haldir stopped him. Leaning close to him, Haldir looked around to make sure that Anira was occupied with something so she could not overhear their conversation.

"I want you to watch Arasinya while I am gone," Haldir said softly.

"As much as I can, I promise you," Rumil assured him. "You think she would do something to Anira?"

"Possibly, I would not put it past her."

* * *

The afternoon was silenced after Haldir told Anira of his post. She returned to the tunic she had been mending, her mind preparing itself for his long absence. She knew she would miss him terribly, but it could not be helped. Pricking her finger, she dropped the needle as a small drop of blood formed on the tip of her thumb. She carefully laid the tunic aside as not to stain the garment. 

Cursing her carelessness, she moved to another task. She pulled down ingredients to prepare a dinner and set about to making it.

"Do you want some help?" She heard Haldir's voice, and she turned to see him leaning in the door to the hallway.

"It would be appreciated," she replied, surprise evident in her tone. Haldir rarely offered help in any of her chores, if any at all.

He stood next to her, watching her for a moment, before beginning to knead flour into some dough. She observed him dipping his fingers into the pure white powder every so often and carefully mixing it into the dough. He looked up to see her staring at him, and caught a strange idea.

While she was distracted with his menial cooking skills, he took a pinch of flour and smeared it on her cheek. She stepped back in surprise as his face broke into a grin. He began to laugh, that sound she had come to love, and got his own face full of powder.

"Look at us! Look what you started!" She tried to scold him through her laughter, but it clearly wasn't working. Giving up, she leaned her head on his shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and kiss the top of her head.

"I think the dough is ready now," Haldir said.

"Yes, and so are we," Anira answered dryly. After a short kiss, she pulled away and continued to prepare the food.

"I should help you in the kitchen more often, don't you agree?" Haldir asked, giving up his stint in the kitchen and sitting down in a chair.

"I shall remember to be always on my guard the next time you offer to help! Honestly, you're fortunate no one has come to call on either of us tonight while we look like this."

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door. Haldir hastily stood up and began to wipe his face and tunic clean of the flour. Anira laughed at him silently. With a sideways glare at her, he opened the door.

"March warden, sir, the Lord wishes- is that flour?" The warden looked at him strangely and Anira could be heard trying to strangle her mirth in the background. Haldir slowly wiped the missed smear of flour from his face and continued with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, what does the Lord wish?" Impatience outlined his features.

"He, ah, wishes to see you on an urgent matter," the warden finished. Haldir nodded his understanding and promptly closed the door. He looked at Anira's features, now devoid of any laughter.

"I'll try to get back as soon as I can, I'm sure it is nothing," he kissed her quickly and pulled on his cloak, heading for the Lord and Lady's talan.

* * *

**Fluff is awesome, isn't it? Reviews! Reviews! I would be happy for them seeing as they would encourage me to write and get back into a schedule. Nov 17 (this friday) is the one year anniversary for this fic! Twenty one chapters and 280 reviews! You guys are my heroes! Comments and critiscism encouraged. Hope to get 22 out sooner than 21 took.**

**-ElfLuver13**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bet you didn't think I'd update this fast did you? Thank you to my returning reviewers of the last chapter (and a few new ones)!**

**Elfinabottle, Nelarun, walkure13Brynhild, ladyiceangel, Sir Fuzzalot, lovenhope, eyes of sky, Elwen of Lorien, sweetblonde14, A Vermillion Memory, Skaoi, Shary, UnlimitedShadow, Rin, luvthefluf, Lady Anck-su-namun, tyger cub, and jovianrular56114**

* * *

**Chapter dedication: To luvthefluf! Hope everything went well, and that you feel better soon! Also to the reviewers who never gave up on me, even when I was missing in action (for about three months).

* * *

**

-Chapter Twenty Two-

* * *

Anira looked at the mess lying around her. Streaks of flour ran through her hair and covered her dress in some areas. A forgotten (and now empty) bowl sat upside down on the table. With a heavy sigh, she began to clean up, hoping Haldir would return soon. She fervently hoped they were not sending him somewhere far away, for a lengthy bit of time. She knew it was selfish of her to be hoping so, but she couldn't help herself.

Picking up a rag lying on the counter, she attempted to remove some of the flour. She knew the dress would have to be washed, thoroughly, and made a mental note to do it the next day.

She heard knocking at the door and quickly ran to open it. It could not be Haldir, he would not have knocked. She opened the door to find the same warden who called upon them earlier staring back at her with a blank look on his face.

"I have come to retrieve the March warden's weapons," he said. Anira felt her stomach flip and felt as though she had been punched in the gut.

She invited him in and he stepped into the talan hesitantly.

"May I ask why the March warden cannot be here himself to retrieve his weapons?" She asked as she gathered his things, afraid of the answer.

"He is to leave for Imladris immediately, for a reason I was not told," he replied, anxiousness etching his voice. Anira nearly dropped the quiver she was carrying to him.

"And he is to return when?"

"I do not know, my lady," he answered sadly. She handed him the weapons one by one, making sure she did not forget anything.

"Is there any way I can see him, for just a moment, before he leaves?" She was desperate, and the warden could tell. She could see him beginning to pity her.

"If you can follow me and keep up, you might be able to have a small word with him," he said. She thanked him profusely and pulled her cloak on quickly, running to keep up with his large strides.

* * *

"They will be expecting your arrival, a troop of wardens has already been prepared to accompany you," Celeborn said. Haldir followed closely behind him, his mind not totally immersed in the present topic. 

A warden entered the bustling clearing laden with weapons and with a distraught elleth trailing him. He strode purposefully towards where the March warden stood talking with Lord Celeborn. They looked up to see them approaching, Haldir hastily excusing himself.

"Anira, I am sorry," he said, kissing her softly on the cheek. He pulled her aside, away from the hurrying elves around them.

"Do not apologize, I'll still be here when you return, whenever that may be," she assured him.

"My brothers will remain here, do not hesitate to go to them if you are in trouble. I'll send word to you as soon as I can, I promise," he was being called away, the group of wardens were impatient to leave. He kissed her roughly, their lips touching briefly before he pulled away and mounted his horse. He set off at a gallop with the others behind him.

Balefully, she turned and fought viciously against the tears threatening to fall. Her pride refused to let her break down in front of the many elves present. With one last look at the clearing and where he had stood only seconds before, she turned swiftly and walked back to the talan.

* * *

The empty rooms seemed to mock her. She felt increasingly lonely, and felt herself wishing to be back in his arms once again. Remembering the flour-stained dress, she picked it up from where it was laid across the back of a chair and headed down to the stream. 

Life in Lorien went on normally around her, it was as if nothing had changed. The sun was half hidden by the light grey clouds, allowing even less sunlight to stream through the towering mellryn.

Anira was pleased to find Minaethiel already airing her laundry and lazily stretched out like a cat in the meager sunlight. She set to work on the dress silently, finding that Minaethiel had drifted off.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Minaethiel said, opening one eye and grinning. "What happened to that dress?" Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the white-lined garment.

A slight smile spread across Anira's face.

"I was cooking, can you not tell?" She answered humorously. Despite the morose mood she was in, Anira could not help herself from feeling at least a little better in the company of Minaethiel.

"The thought never crossed my mind," she replied sarcastically. Leaning on one elbow, she stared off into the distance at an approaching figure.

"Anira, do you know that elleth?" Minaethiel furrowed her brows, trying to remember a name. Anira never looked up.

"Probably not, why do you ask?"

"She does not look pleased, a pity since her delicate features are ruined by that miserable frown," Minaethiel observed.

Anira knew instantly who it was, and did not desire an encounter with said elleth. Hanging the soaked dress on a branch to dry, Anira stood up and caught the elleth's eyes. The cold glare of Arasinya stared defiantly back at her.

"Doing a bit of laundry? Perhaps you'd like to do mine," her tone implied superiority, the voice of an elleth who clearly was rarely refused anything. Anira could think of one instance, however, that she was refused.

"I am sorry, I happen to be a bit busy, perhaps I could-"

"Go back to Mirkwood? I would be happy if you would. Commoners should not interfere in the affairs of noble elves," Arasinya interrupted. Minaethiel was utterly shocked at this rude outburst, opening her mouth to retaliate before Anira laid a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Arasinya, I apologize for any offense I seem to have comitted against you," Anira said calmy. Arasinya's eyes flashed murderously.

"Playing nicely, Anira? Well that never got anyone anything and it most certainly will not get you the March warden," she said icily. Narrowing her green eyes, she stomped off, leaving a confused Minaethiel and a fuming Anira in her wake.

* * *

"You are going to let her treat you like that?" Minaethiel's usually joyful demeanor was clouded with anger as she walked next to Anira. 

"I would not stoop to her level, Minaethiel. I do not like her one bit, but I cannot help but feel an ounce of pity for her," Anira explained.

"She is disrespectful, and Haldir would never stand for it," Minaethiel regretted her mention of Haldir instantly as she saw Anira flinch. "I am sorry."

Anira shook her head, dismissing it quickly.

"She is blinded by a lust for power and high placement, and she will do anything at this point to get it," Anira said.

"But does that excuse her from her remarks?" Minaethiel asked incredulously.

"No, I am not suggesting she is acting without recognition of her mistakes. She is only providing her mission as justification for her actions."

They continued walking in silence, Minaethiel muttering to herself. Anira had found that Minaethiel was usually in a cheerful mood, but at the rare times when she was not, it was best that one not raise too much of an arguement with her. Her friend suddenly looked up and Anira followed her gaze to a fast approaching Feredir.

"It looks like rain," he commented to them, joining them in their walk.

"Indeed," Minaethiel replied curtly. Feredir raised an eyebrow at her unwelcoming tone.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. Minaethiel gave a huff of indignation, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"I shall see you tomorrow, Minaethiel?" Anira asked, stopping at the steps to her talan. Minaethiel nodded before talking Feredir's offered arm and walking off with him, a most annoyed expression on her face.

* * *

**Haldir's departure was a bit short, and I know it seemed as though Anira was a pushover, but it'll get better. Reviews! Critiscism is welcomed on this chapter. Happy Thanksgiving! I posted this chapter on Thanksgiving, but I think fanfiction is a bit backed up, so it might be a few days later until you find out I've updated. Special thanks to jovianrular56114 for the 300th review!!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	23. Chapter 23

**Energy and persistence conquer all things.**

**_-Benjamin Franklin_ **

_**

* * *

**_

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter 22:**

**ladyiceangel, luvthefluf, lovelyLash, BsG-Blondy, alibi girl, Nelarun, lovenhope, A Vermillion Memory, walkure13Brynhild, Heather Allen (thank you for the kind comments!), Lady Anck-su-namun, alison, tyger cub, PurpleCherrysodaPop, and Elwen of Lorien**

**I am in the process of editing the first five chapters or so, and I've already completed chapter one. I realized that over the course of a year my writing skills and style of writing have changed. I would also like to thank somekindasuperstar for the helpful comments which I will DEFINITELY be heeding, hence my recent editing. I just finished a Latin quarter project so I should have enough time for maybe three chapters before finals start up again, so you can expect a little delay there.**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Twenty Three-**

**

* * *

**

Waking to an empty talan was not unusual, but the fact that Anira knew the talan would remain that way for much longer than it had in the past was slightly depressing. She realized now that whenever he was away, her feelings toward him grew stronger. Did he feel the same way?

Pulling on a plain dress and simply plaiting her long, golden hair, Anira prepared for the day. After eating a quick morning meal consisting of fruit and wine, she hurried off... to do nothing.

She stopped instantly. There was nothing to do. She had gotten up early and eaten quickly to do nothing. Her mind was so heavily weighed down with thoughts of her relationship with Haldir that she had forgotten there was no work to do since he had left. She collapsed into a nearby chair and sank into the cushions, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Suddenly it seemed she was very tired, though, with her mind racing, she would find no rest.

* * *

Feredir listened as Minaethiel explained the conflict between Anira and Arasinya. He observed her angry state with thoughtful eyes, leaning back into his chair and taking a sip from his glass of wine occasionally. 

"What should we do?" She ended, her bright eyes questioned from across the table. He remained silent for a moment, cocking his head slightly in thought.

"Nothing," he said after a pause. "We should do nothing."

"What? You are not serious?" Minaethiel's eyes widened in indignation.

"It is their affair, Minaethiel. It would do no good for us to meddle in it. I believe we should let them work it out on their own."

"Have you even met Arasinya?"

"I have. She was once the love interest of my greatest friend, so, on occasion, we did meet," he said.

"So you know what she is like and how she behaves?"

"It is only her nature, love. She knows of nothing but what she wants. She may be around our age, but inside she is nothing more than a greedy elfling," Feredir said in a soothing tone.

Minaethiel lowered her eyes in defeat, knowing he was right. He placed his hand on hers and she met his eyes with her sorrowful ones.

"I just wish I could help," she whispered. He leaned in close to her.

"Then you are a good friend," he whispered back to her, then captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Deciding that idleness would do her no good, Anira set off for the stables. Riding had always brought her great pleasure, that was one thing she and her father had had in common. As she collected her tack, she noticed Merilwen walking slowly to her. Anira furrowed her brows in confusion, wondering what Orophin's shy maiden would want with her. 

"My Lady wishes to speak to you," she said in a soft voice, barely audible. Setting down the things in her arms, Anira followed her to where Lady Galadriel waited. While they walked, Anira worked to keep a steady conversation going.

"Did she tell you what she wanted to speak to me about?" Anira asked warmly, hoping to encourage her. Merilwen shook her head, keeping her eyes fixated in front of her. Anira sighed, knowing it was useless to even try to get one word out of her. She really was pretty, Anira watched as her waist-length silver hair swung back and forth as she moved. Her slight features were pale, but complimented her oval-shaped face and blazing eyes.

She stopped abruptly in front of a small garden, pointing to a worn path that most likely led to where Galadriel was. Anira thanked her and started off on the path.

She passed small stone benches intricately detailed with flowers and flowing patterns. Colorful flowers lined the path and basked in the mid-morning sun. Anira came upon the shadow of someone sitting in the center of the garden, a faint light radiating from the elf. Lustrous golden hair, alike yet so different from her own, flowed down her back. She turned her kind face to Anira and smiled pleasantly, patting the space next to her on the bench.

Anira sat down stiffly, still aware that this was Lady Galadriel, one of the most powerful elves in Arda. Galadriel sensed her apprehension and smiled knowingly.

"You have come a long way and changed greatly during your stay in Lorien. Do not be afraid, child," her voice was calming but firm at the same time.

"I am trying not to be, my Lady," Anira answered, trying to hide the small tremor in her voice. Galadriel smiled yet again, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. They sat in silence.

"I have noticed that you have become quite close with our March warden. Haldir is an honorable ellon, and now that I have met you I know why you two are so perfectly matched for each other," she said. Anira looked up at this, not knowing what to say. Galadriel continued.

"I did not think the same way, however, when he was with another elleth. You have probably met her, I presume?" Anira nodded. "Yes, that is what I called you here to speak with me about. Her company is leaving within a few days, her father and Lord Celeborn still have a few loose ends to tie up in political affairs. I thought, since Haldir has been sent on a foreign mission, you and Arasinya could work out this conflict without his interfering." Anira nodded again, knowing how foolish she must look to be constantly moving her head up and down.

"Know this, daughter of Mirkwood, the key to anyone's good graces is kindness, even if it is not returned. Your anger may well up inside of you, and you might think that the only solution is to turn your back on her and never look at her again, but if you persevere in compassion, you just might get a different reaction," she finished.

"My Lady, I believe I have tried this. She seems to just brush me off and continue being rude," Anira said, somewhat hopelessly.

"Perseverance, Anira. Many brilliant things in the history of elves were not done because someone surrendered." Galadriel stood up after saying this, and with a small nod, walked off on the same path Anira arrived on. Anira sat on the stone bench pondering the wise words she had been given. A tiny bird landed on the branch of the tree above her, chirping joyfully. Anira knew what she had to do.

* * *

Arasinya sat idly humming by the river, her foot dangled in the water moving back and forth lazily. She leaned her head back against the coarse bark of the tree she sat against, eyes closed in thought. Nothing but the sounds of nature disturbed her. Suddenly, a twig snapped in the trees behind her, startling her out of her reverie. Her eyes snapped open immediately and she thrust her head around the trunk of the tree to see into the woods behind her.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" She demanded. The figure of Anira appeared in the distance and Arasinya rolled her eyes. "I wonder what she could want," she muttered to herself, standing up and brushing leaves and dirt from her dress. She slipped her shoes back on and crossed her arms in an act of defiance, waiting for Anira to approach her.

Anira inclined her head to her in greeting, a smile gracing her features for one small moment. Arasinya ignored her and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you want?" The words left her mouth as though she was disgusted with something. A sneer spread across her face.

"I came to talk, Arasinya. I fear in this short time you have been here, we have not had the time to get to know each other very well," Anira said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"I have no desire to get to know you well, else I would have sought you out. Do you not know when someone wants to be alone?" Arasinya countered. Anira's patience was being tested.

"Arasinya, I know we will never be inseparable friends or even on friendly terms, but I still wish to make peace with you. I am sorry things did not work out with you and Haldir-"

"You are sorry? Sorry you say? I am sure you are, you, living in his talan, best friends with his best friend's elleth, and having him wrapped around your finger. You have everything!" Arasinya was breathing heavily, her face flushed and her chest heaving.

"I do not," Anira said.

"Really? I do not believe you. Haldir was my whole life," she choked out.

"Arasinya, you are not fooling anyone," Anira said in what she hoped was a kind tone. Arasinya looked up at her, her features marred in anger. "It is known how much you would liked to be called the March warden's wife, but for a reason other than love."

"How would you know? Do you know how much I wanted this? It would have brought me the praise of my entire family. I would be known throughout Arda as his wife," her tone was not strengthened by rage any longer, sadness instead outlined her voice.

"Your family praises you already, I am sure? You are very beautiful. I do not know how someone like you could not marry for love," Anira told her. For a moment, Anira thought she had broken though the discourteous demeanor of Arasinya. Then she lunged at her.

Arasinya's eyes raved madly, locking with Anira's own. Her hand was clutched around Anira's throat, backing her against a tree. As quickly as this violent change came on, it left, leaving a pitiful, sobbing elleth in its wake. Arasinya sunk to the ground in a heap of tears and Anira knelt down beside her, slowly trying to comfort her.

When Arasinya had stopped, she stood up shakily. Morosely, she turned to face Anira.

"I apologize, Anira, for my actions. Know now that we are not friends, but to clear your conscience, we are no longer fighting. I am leaving Lothlorien within two days. May our paths never cross again," she left the clearing. A stunned Anira stood in the center of that empty clearing, thinking about what had just happened. Shaking her head, she left as well, heading off for her own talan.

* * *

**Problem... almost solved. Nice chapter? It's about to get a whole lot more interesting from here. Please review! They keep me alive! I have finished and posted the re-edited chapter one, if anyone's curious to see the revamped version. Chapter two will be out soon. Cross your fingers for a quick update!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't you just love how the holidays are always so busy? Winter break started Wednesday for me, so with all this time I think I can put out a few more updates. Happy holidays! This is my Christmas present to you! A nice, long, plot-changing chapter!**

**Thank you to Chapter 23 reviewers:**

**Elwen of Lorien, Lady Anck-su-namun, Nelarun, Alenor Peredhil, lovenhope, A Vermillion Memory, Heather Allen, Elfinabottle, luvthefluf, walkure13Brynhild, PurpleCherrysodaPop, alibi girl, Evelyn Night, and GreenWood Elf.**

* * *

**---Chapter Twenty Four---**

**

* * *

**

Haldir listened intently as the Lords of Imladris spoke amongst each other. After three days of seemingly endless council meetings, he longed to be back on the Lorien fences. Anyriand, Dinendal, and Ralanth, the wardens who had accompanied him, felt much the same way. They could not complain of lack of hospitality, however, for they had been housed in spacious quarters of Lord Elrond's own home and given direct access to the Imladris training fields.

Ralanth anxiously stirred in his seat next to him, eager to resolve the issue at hand, the recent orc uprisings. He had been due to wed Indilwen in a few short days, but it was postponed for the journey. Dinendal left his newborn son and wife. Anyriand seemed to be the only one without someone waiting for him Lorien. He was young, a recent addition to the Lothlorien wardens, but an experienced guard member. Haldir tore himself from his thoughts to hear Elrond's proposition.

"An emmissary will be sent to Lorien to inform them of the situation. We are requesting the presence of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in Imladris. This is agreeable to you?"

"Aye," Haldir nodded. The leaders would likely accept. Haldir regretted not being in Lorien to organize the most able party to escort them safely. Elrond dismissed the council.

"Haldir," Elrond addressed him, "I would like to speak with you a moment, if you do not mind."

"Not at all, my lord," Haldir replied. A slight frown spread across his face as he wondered what the elven lord could want.

"Along with the message I am sending with the courier to Lorien, I have asked that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel bring a few others in their company," Elrond began. "I have requested that they bring any family, spouses, or significant others of you and your wardens. This issue will likely take a few months to resolve, I could not ask it of you to be away from your famlies for that long when they could be here with you."

Haldir felt a strange sensation of joy leap in him at the prospect of seeing Anira soon, in Imladris, with him. Thanking Elrond, he set off to inform the others of his decision.

* * *

Four days later, an exhausted rider reached the borders of Lorien at dusk and was taken immediately to the Lord and Lady, insisting he had an urgent message for them. 

"So we are to travel to Imladris, with the families of the wardens in our company?" Celeborn asked.

"Yes, my lord. Lord Elrond wishes yourself and the Lady Galadriel to be present for the next proceedings," he answered.

"Very well, you are dismissed." The courier bowed and left the room.

"Andril," Lady Galadriel said to the sentinel standing near her. "Gather Perladiel, her son Helas, Indilwen, and Anira. Tell them to pack their things, we are leaving for Imladris at dawn's first light."

Andril bowed and left just as the rest of the hall began to bustle to prepare for the trip.

* * *

Anira passively watched the setting sun from her comfortable position curled up on a porch chair. Letting the last of its rays cast its warmth upon her, she leaned back on the chair with the complete silence and stillness enveloping her. As quickly as that small moment of peace came, it left instantly as someone knocked urgently at the door. She got up slowly, ambling to the front door at her lesiure. The elf pounded the door more earnestly, and she picked up her pace, knowing something was amiss. Running to the latched door, she flung it open, fearing the worst. Had Haldir been injured? Killed? 

"The Lord and Lady wish you to pack your things at once, you are to accompany them to Imladris. The party is leaving at first light tomorrow," the elf emphasized the word 'tomorrow', "You are to meet the company at the city gates." The stoic sentinel turned swiftly on his heel and with a flash of his silver hair, was gone from her sight. Anira stood in the doorway, too stunned to speak, until it dawned on her that she would be with Haldir. She would see him again, and so soon!

With her mind racing, she moved about the talan swiftly. Within an hour she had gathered her things and she collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously, knowing she would need the rest.

* * *

After a somewhat restful night, Anira made her way with her belongings to the city gates. A horse was waiting for her, and an ellon graciously packed her things for her. She noticed two other elleth there as well, Indilwen, who she recognized, and another who she did not know carrying a small child. 

Anira turned her attention to what would become her sole traveling companion for the next few days, the horse. With a small smile, she remembered it as the same anxious mare who she had ridden some time ago. The one, she remembered with a smirk, who had abandoned her and fled at the sound of a snapping branch, and left her to fall helplessly into the pond.

"Anira!" She turned her head to see Minaethiel running towards her, clutching her cloak about her. She stopped in front of her, breathless and with a slight red tint to her cheeks.

"I was afraid I would miss you, Feredir only told me just this morning you were leaving. I assure you, he will be punished when I get back from saying my farewell to you," she said. Anira laughed, imagining Feredir cowering in fear of Minaethiel's wrath.

"Do go easy on him, I fear for his frail condition," Anira told her sarcastically.

"Do you know how long you shall be gone?" Anira shook her head sadly.

"I only know I shall be in Imladris as they negotiate and manage this affair. You must write," Anira told her. Minaethiel nodded enthusiastically, promising that she would.

"My lady," a warden imposed upon them, "We are to be leaving." Anira embraced Minaethiel briefly before mounting her horse and joining the cluster of elves traveling with them. Along with the ellith she had seen earlier, six wardens accompanied them for protection, and of course, the Lord and Lady as well. She urged her horse on as the company moved out of the Golden Wood.

* * *

They were nearly at the borders of Lorien, and it was mid-morning. The company traveled in silence, except for the slight whisperings of the Lord and Lady at the head of the party. Anira traveled next to the elleth with the infant, and watched with curiousity as the child slept soundly. 

"I am afraid I do not know your name," the elleth asked her. She turned her silver head to Anira, and looked at her with hazel eyes and an inquisitive expression. Her features were soft on her pale skin.

"Anira, and yours?"

"I am Perladiel, and this is my son Helas," she replied. "Perhaps I should not be meddlesome, but who is it that you go to see in Imladris?"

"I go to see Haldir," she answered simply. "I am assuming your husband waits for you?"

"Yes, Dinendal has oft told me I should see other elven realms, but I never thought I would go to see Imladris. Now that I think of it, he did mention seeing you at the fall festival. Most of Lorien were surprised when you arrived with our March warden."

"You were not there?" Anira asked, confused.

"At the time I was with child, greatly, so I passed on this year's celebrations, however I could not tell Dinendal to miss them. It was well that I did, for the next day I gave birth." The child in her arms stirred, yawning drowsily.

They traveled uneventfully, stopping here and there to rest. At dusk, the warden leading the party stopped to make camp.

"I thought I recognized you," Indilwen spoke, coming to sit next to Anira. "You would not mind sharing this space for sleeping?"

"Not at all. Do you know how long it takes to arrive in Imladris?" Anira inquired.

"Too long," she replied. "That means I do not know," she whispered. A nearby warden chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, Arborion? Perhaps you could tell us how long it takes to travel to Imladris?" Indilwen asked him, raising an eyebrow defiantly.

"Of course, milady," he said chivalrously, "We have but another three or four days if we are not impeded by some evil. If you move fast, I am predicting just three," he answered her.

"Are you suggesting, then, that I am slow?"

"No... maybe... well, yes, but it is only because you are an elleth. I believe Lord Celeborn calls for me," he departed.

"Arborion is my cousin, Ralanth would be content to know he is traveling with me. We should sleep, we are likely to face an entire day of riding tomorrow with even fewer stops for rests," Indilwen said. Anira agreed and they settled down for the night.

* * *

**Ta da! Happy holidays, everyone. Review please! They keep this story in motion. God bless and stay safe if you travel!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope you all had a good holiday! Thank you to all the kind reviewers! It seems that the plot bunnies went on Christmas Vacation as well, so I apologize to you for this late update. Now worries, they have returned with a vengeance and I have written this extremely long chapter. To my lovely reviewers of last chapter:**

**sweetblonde14, Lady Anck-su-namun, Alenor Peredhel, Elwen of Lorien, luvthefluf, lovenhope, Ponytail Goddess, Nelarun, walkure13Brynhild, tyger cub, Shary, Dark Morwen 863, Haldir's Heart and Soul, and BsG-Blondy**

**Just a slight riddle to amuse you... if you've read _The Hobbit_, you might recognize it.

* * *

**

_What has roots as nobody sees,_

_Is taller than trees,_

_Up, up it goes,_

_And yet never grows?_

_

* * *

_

---Chapter Twenty Five---

* * *

Just as Indilwen had predicted, the party had risen at dawn and set out in the early hours of the morning. Anira was not used to sleeping on the cold, hard ground, and then eating a meager breakfast. She longed for even the simplest of comforts, like a roof over her head or an extra blanket to ward off the chill. Her muscles had begun to cramp from the strenuous riding, and they had only been moving for two or three hours.

Pelardiel was working hard to soothe her son who had begun to become restless from the traveling. Anira rode on one side of Pelardiel, eyes fixed straight ahead of her. Indilwen rode on the other side, chatting with Arborion. Up ahead, the Lord and Lady rode behind the warden who led the entire company.

Curiously, Anira watched as one of the wardens spoke to his companion and moments later bounded off into the wood. Casting a suspicious glance to the warden who now seemed slightly anxious, Anira rode closer to Pelardiel. Her horse trotted along eagerly, and Anira was amazed at its endurance. Swishing her tail alertly, the horse's head swiveled from side to side, as if searching for something. Patting the mare gently, Anira turned her attentions to the two wardens again. The one warden had returned and they were now speaking urgently to one another.

As noon came, Anira looked up into the overcast sky where the thick grey clouds blocked out any hope of sunlight reaching them. Not that there would have been much warmth anyhow, winter was fast approaching Arda and a cool breeze swept past them every now and then.

She realized with a start that while she had been lost to her thoughts, Pelardiel and Indilwen had moved ahead at a regular pace and she was now a good distance behind them. A single warden trailed the company, she was now almost alongside him.

"My lady," he began, "what brings you to the back of our company?" His green eyes sparkled in the dense forest, despite the lack of light. They were lighter than most green eyes she had happened upon in Lorien, and shone with an inner brightness.

"I was lost to my thoughts, and did not notice their disappearance. I daresay you find it quite lonely without another soul to occupy your time?" Anira found it easy to converse with this charming warden. He was like an old friend she had not seen for a while, though she had never met him.

"Quite. My four legged companion and I have been lonely for quite some time," he spoke. As if in agreement, his gray steed whinnied heartily. Anira laughed at this.

"I am not distracting you from your duties, warden?" She inquired, still bristled from the exchange she had seen between the two wardens earlier.

"Not at all, my lady. My name is Tirithon, and I intend to live up to my namesake. Might I enquire as to yours?"

"You may. I am Anira," she answered with a smile. She made a mental note to ask Haldir about this warden when she arrived in Imladris. His build was firm and strong, but in no way bulky or heavy. His slender form reminded Anira of a strong tree in its prime, able to withstand heavy windstorms and relentless weather.

She spent an enjoyable afternoon talking with her new friend. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she had seen him somewhere, but she could not quite place her finger on it.

"Ah, Bercalion has signaled for us to stop," he said. Anira looked ahead to see the warden leading them dismount, and watched the Lord and Lady dismount as well. "We made surprising ground this day. I would not be surprised if we were to reach Imladris by tomorrow evening."

"Really?" Anira's eyes brightened at this. Sliding off her mount easily, she led the ever-energetic mare to a clear stream near their campsite. She placed the heavy saddle next to the stream and bent down to get a drink. She saw a shadow reflected next to her in the water. Turning quickly, she almost knocked the saddle into the rushing stream. Her heart pounded heavily until she was sure someone from camp would come running to see what was wrong.

Nothing was behind her. Eerily, a creature in the distance howled and Anira hastily picked up the saddle and lead the horse away from the stream and back to where the rest of the company was gathered.

Sitting down next to Indilwen, she placed her shaking hands on her lap, hoping she would recover from her shock soon.

"Anira? Are you alright? You look pale..." Indilwen had turned to her, her anxious face searching Anira's.

"I'm fine," she lied. They would think her foolish if she told them what she had seen, it was probably just a trick of her tired mind anyways. She needed rest. Indilwen reluctantly believed her, turning back to the small fire she was trying to start. Anira busied her hands by helping gather firewood with Pelardiel. Helas was slung across her back in a sling contraption, sleeping soundly.

"The wardens seem to think we'll make it to Imladris by tomorrow's dusk," Pelardiel said.

"That is indeed good news, I shall be glad when we are once again in an Elven city," Anira replied wearily. The sweet aroma of food wafted to them. When they felt as though their arms were full enough, they turned back to the campsite.

"Nestaron and Neurion were following us," Pelardiel remarked. Anira looked up into the trees above them, and into the forest surrounding them, and saw nothing.

"How do you know?" She asked curiously. Pelardiel chuckled quietly.

"They have yet to perfect their skills of stealth, being yet young in the guard," she explained. An elf dropped in front of them at this statement.

"Neurion and I are quite affronted at your comments, Pelardiel," the warden said stiffly. Anira could easily see through his demeanor, and saw mirth in his eyes as well.

"Bercalion seems to think we are capable, else he would not have sought us out for the journey," another warden stepped out from behind a tree, trailing them. Pelardiel's laughter was contagious as Anira felt herself smiling as well.

"You two are ever the easily offended ones, mayhap Bercalion felt all the other eligible wardens were at the border on duty?" Pelardiel retaliated. Nestaron's brow furrowed in thought at this new development.

"Perhaps, yes, but I should like to not think that..." Nestaron trailed off. He seemed to be the one who spoke for the two of them as Neurion remained silent as ever behind them.

"Nestaron and Neurion are brothers," Pelardiel told her. Anira had guessed as much, they were quite similar in appearance and stature. They arrived at camp, Indilwen preparing a meager meal for them all. Anira sat quietly on a rock near the fire, telling herself that the shadow she had seen was only a Lorien warden who had followed her. Somehow, though, she didn't feel comforted.

The Lord and Lady spoke in hushed tones to each other on the other side of the clearing. Bercalion, who Anira had now come to know as the leader of the party, stood watch over them. Nestaron and Neurion had left again, probably on watch in the woods. Arborion sat silently at the edge of the clearing as well, staring into the woods vigilantly, with a warden Anira did not yet know next to him. She could see no trace of Tirithon.

Indilwen handed her a bowl of steaming stew and Anira was grateful for the heat that radiated from it. Drawing her cloak about her once more, she ate quietly next to Pelardiel. Bemusedly, Anira watched as Helas slept on, despite the warm conversation going on between his mother and Indilwen above him.

After a while, Anira felt exhaustion begin to overcome her. Once again, Indilwen laid out her bedroll next to hers and with the wardens keeping watch on them all, fell asleep swiftly.

* * *

Anira awoke to Tirithon above her, his bright eyes greeting her cheerfully as he gently shook her. She could see her breath in the crisp morning air. Looking down at her clothing, she blanched as she realized she would have to greet Haldir in her soiled travel clothes. The riding surcoat and dress beneath were a dark green hue, embroidered very little with white designs along the hem. The bottom of the dress was dotted with mud from the sloppy roads they had encountered earlier in their journey. 

If they were to make it to Imladris by evening, they would be making no stops. After eating a quick breakfast of dry bread and cheese, the company had left the clearing by dawn's first light. The third day of travel was considerably easier. After riding for so long, Anira felt as though she had become used to the aches and pains that had bothered her the day before. Her mare certainly showed no sign of tiring as they traveled on and noon had arrived.

"I will have to give you a name, mare," she said, the horse flicked her ears in response. "Mare" was hardly a proper name to keep calling the horse. She debated a while, thinking on what would suit this high strung horse. She decided on Nariel, a name that proposed the name-bearer had a fiery spirit, which fit the mare's temperament perfectly. "Nariel it is," she whispered in her ear. The horse nickered softly.

Arborion suddenly looked into the woods, apprehension and suspicion marring his features. He reined his horse to a halt and strained his hearing for any sound. Pelardiel and Indilwen had ceased their discourse.

"Arborion, what do you see?" Bercalion shouted from the head of the company. He seemed concerned, his eyes searching the forest as well and darting back to Arborion occasionally, waiting for an answer.

"Perhaps a small company of orcs, I fear they have been trailing us for some time," he replied. The party moved on, now knowing what sort of danger stood as a threat. The company was now reserved and completely silent, with not a word being spoken.

Anira knew that these were no regular orcs. Their ability to remain undiscovered by the watchful Lorien company was unnerving to her. She now wished more than ever that Haldir was near.

An arrow whizzed between Anira and Pelardiel, narrowly missing them both. Wardens rushed in at them from all sides, drawing their weapons to protect them. Three orcs ran into the clearing, shrieking loudly. Over the sound of swords clanging and arrows zooming past her, she heard Bercalion tell them to run. The Lord and Lady had galloped off, and so had Indilwen, with a warden following them. Pelardiel was closer to the fighting, and had not heard. To make matters worse, Helas had begun to cry from the noise and hectic movement all around him.

"Pelardiel!" Anira shouted. It seemed as though she was not even there, for Pelardiel had obviously not heard her. Bercalion yelled once again for her to run, but Anira ignored him and rode closer to Pelardiel, who had her back turned to them and was no less than a horse's length away from the fighting. Anira reached her, getting her attention by touching her shoulder. Pelardiel had jumped in fright, thinking her an orc.

With Pelardiel at her side, they sped off finally. Bercalion gave Anira a look of annoyance and disbelief as they left the clearing. As the horses ran, the trail became more narrow. Branches plucked at them and scratched their faces and clothes. Anira felt blood on her arm, and looked down briefly to see a nasty cut on her right shoulder. It was by far the worst of the wounds she had recieved, but she could not feel it as the horses galloped tirelessly on. Their hooves became a steady, rhythmic beat.

After what seemed like hours, they came upon a group of dark haired elves, attired in the garb of the Imladris guard. They led them into a courtyard full of elves scurrying about. Many of them were there to see of the company's condition, and to see the Lord and Lady arrive. She saw them speaking with who she assumed to be Lord Elrond and his wife, the Lady Celebrian. Two adolescent-aged twin elves stood behind them, with identical faces and matching expressions of surprise at the hasty arrival.

Next to them, a younger elfling stood clutching one twin's hand, wide eyes taking in Anira and Pelardiel. Her dark hair matched that of her brothers and father.

An elf noticed their appearance and rushed towards them, taking in their bloodstained cloaks. They dismounted and two elves led their sweating horses away.

"Anira!" That deep voice she had longed to hear was now behind her. She turned, relieved to see him at last. He ran to her, pushing through the crowd, an expression of worry and concern on his features. He reached her finally, looked her up and down quickly, and then kissed her soundly. He pulled away once more and began looking her over again, noticing the cut on her shoulder.

"You are hurt," he said. She was about to protest and tell him that it was nothing, but he led her away, a hand clamped around her uninjured arm and practically dragging her through the courtyard. Anira looked behind her and saw Pelardiel reunited with her husband, Dinendal.

Haldir led her through the marble halls of Elrond's house. It had very little fancy details, but the simplicity was elegant and eye catching nonetheless.

They entered a room that was lined with jars and strips of cloth. Herbs and other plants were hung from the ceiling, casting a sharp scent about the room. She sat down on the small bed in the room. Haldir paced in front of her.

"I want to know what happened," he said.

"We were ambushed," Anira said, thinking that much was obvious. "Is there no news of the wardens who stayed behind to fight?"

Haldir shook his head, stopping suddenly and sitting down next to her. He put a hand on her cheek, turning her face towards his. He stood up abruptly as a healer strode into the room, interrupting them. Standing close by, he watched intently as the healer examined the wound on Anira's arm.

"This wound is not that deep, you were lucky that the tree's branch did not imbed anything into the cut," the healer told her. He cleaned the wound and applied a dressing before sending her off.

"Your room is down the hall from mine, I have been told," Haldir told her, as they walked. "Why did you not arrive with Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and Indilwen?"

"Pelardiel had fallen behind. Sh could not hear over the noise, so I stayed behind," she answered, noting the expression on his face. "What is wrong?"

"You did not follow Bercalion's orders?" He asked, a bit harshly in her opinion. Anira looked at him, wondering why he was acting this way.

"I could not leave her behind!"

"They would have gotten her, Anira. They would have made sure she was safe. You could have been in danger, gotten seriously hurt, or even killed," he told her in almost a scolding tone. His face mimicked the expression of Bercalion as she rode out of the clearing.

"Why does it matter? I am safe now, Pelardiel is safe," she reasoned. Haldir remained silent for a moment.

"That was not the point, I was trying to say that you disobeyed the direct orders of one of my guard, and put the lives of you and the rest of them in danger," he said, his voice soft, but slightly angry. Anira thought she heard disappointment as well. With tears threatening to spill, Anira yanked her arm from his grasp and ran down the hallway, ignoring his pleads for her to stop.

* * *

**Trouble in paradise. Yes, I know, evil me for ending the chapter here. Quite a long one though. Reviews are appreciated! Especially in a chapter like this, I would love to hear your opinions on it. **

**Okay, I must ask everyone who has read Eragon and is a fan of it if they would be interested in a new fic I am considering putting up. It is a Murtagh/OC story, so, if you really think it might be worth it, I'll post the first chapter. Thank you for all your input on this! It will be extremely helpful!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kudos to all the reviewers who gave their input on last chapter! Your comments were very helpful and appreciated!**

**Elwen of Lorien, Alenor Peredhel, Lady Anck-su-namun, Nelarun, Kiss and Trauma, PurpleCherrysodaPop, Lady Galriee, walkure13Brynhild, tyger cub, GreenWood Elf, lovenhope, Heather Allen, Ponytail Goddess, luvthefluf, Remember 1105, Elfinabottle, ladyiceangel, seyyada, and Lintered**

**Your thoughts on the Eragon fic were also appreciated, and if all goes well I hope to get it up within the next week.

* * *

**

**---Chapter Twenty Six---**

* * *

Haldir watched her as she turned away from him, her dress and great coat billowing behind her. He cursed his temper, for he knew it was his voice that had distressed her. He listened to the soft echoing of her steps as she ran away from him. From him. Moments ago she had been rushing _to_ him. He sighed deeply and turned to seek out Bercalion. Bercalion would know of the other wardens' condition, and perhaps tell him a bit more about what had happened.

* * *

Tears blurred her vision, but never fell. She willed herself to remain calm, swallowing her emotions. Once Anira realized that wandering the halls of the Last Homely House would do no good, she asked a passing maid where her room was located. 

"Down the hall to your left, the third door on the right. I believe it is next to the March warden's room," the maid had answered, all too cheerfully. Thanking the young elleth, she turned and started down the same hallway she had just come through. The sunlight and blithe sounds of nature from outside seemed to mock her.

Opening the intricately carved door, she stepped into the comfortable and satisfactory room. The windows and bed were draped with a dark blue linen, and similarly colored rugs lined the stone floor. She found the large bed to be quite soft and piled high with fluffy white pillows. A minute table with room for only one chair was in the center of the room, much like her quarters back in Lorien.

She threw off her heavy riding coat into the chair, it had begun to get stifling in the close quarters of Elrond's house, despite the impending arrival of winter. Wishing to feel soft coverlets and a firm mattress beneath her once more, she collapsed whole-heartedly onto the bed.

Her life had become a mess. She was angry at Haldir, angry at him for thinking she disobeyed on purpose. She was only trying to help!

Her eyes seemed too heavy to remain open. She closed them gratefully, descending into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bercalion's story was similar to Anira's, but Haldir had expected that. He too seemed upset with her, even more so than Haldir himself. 

Sitting in the peaceful garden that branched off of the courtyard, Haldir thought of how he could mend his current situation. He would have to apologize, something he regrettably was not used to doing. Anira had acted out of kindness, that was one of the things he liked about her. She had a certain compassion for people that transcended the fear for her own safety.

Haldir did not want to think of what could have happened lest she had fallen to the ambush.

* * *

When Anira awoke, the sun was low in the sky. She looked over at the end of her bed where a cream colored gown lay at her feet. She supposed a maid had come in as she slept and laid it there. She also guessed that the evening meal would soon be served, judging by the people she heard congregating outside her door. 

Dazedly, she pulled herself up off the bed and shed her dusty traveling clothes. She frowned, realizing that she would have to wait to bathe until the next day. A basin filled to the brim with clear water sat on a ledge by the mirror. She hastily scrubbed three days' worth of dirt and grime from her face and neck, before pulling out her long, golden hair and brushing it to a smooth sheen.

The dress fit her fairly well, sliding onto her body with ease. She admired the gold along the hem before painstakingly lacing up the back of the dress herself. Putting her hair into simple braids along the side of her head, as she always did, she cast one last look at herself. Anira sighed, knowing that this was the best she could do, and stepped out into the hallway outside her door.

Torches burned brightly in wall sconces, illuminating the clusters of elves gathered in the hallway and the elaborate tapestries hanging behind them. Indilwen and Ralanth stood hand in hand next to Pelardiel and Dinendal, conversing quietly. Pelardiel saw her as she closed the door, and gave her an encouraging smile before turning back to the conversation.

Anira's eyes scanned the crowds, berating herself for looking, but unable to stop herself. He wasn't to be found easily.

"Anira?" His voice startled her. It sounded relieved and meaningful. He was leaning against the wall behind her, probably waiting. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was dressed in his uniform of the Lorien Guard, a lengthy grey tunic over a black one, with black leggings. His silver hair was done up in the warrior braids of his people, something she had seen so often before. Yet, why did it seem so different and handsome _this_ time?

He stepped towards her, an arm outstretched.

"Walk with me?" His silver eyes begged her, something she rarely saw him do. Reluctantly she accepted his hand, letting him lead her to a secluded path in the gardens surrounding their guest rooms. "The evening meal will not be served for an hour or so," he said, breaking the silence. She nodded mutely. They walked along the cobbled path slowly in the sun's last light, arm in arm.

"I wish to apologize for my words and for my actions earlier this day," he began. When she remained silent, he continued. "I realize now that you were only acting out of compassion. Anira," he stopped suddenly, facing her and cupping her face in his hands. "I admire you for this."

She stared at him, knowing that hours ago she had felt him insensitive and calloused. A silent tear ran down her cheek, and she buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent and wishing she could remain there in that garden with him forever.

"I guess that means I am forgiven?" He asked arrogantly, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. He felt her nod in his embrace.

"We are not good at fighting are we?" She asked, voice muffled in his neck. He laughed, a deep and ringing sound that seemed to echo in the garden around them.

"No, I guess we are not," he replied. She pulled away from him, looking at him seriously.

"I believe I must apologize as well," she said. He began to protest, but she placed a finger on his lips to prevent him. "I must, for it was I who disobeyed orders. Though they were justified, I feel as though I must ask forgiveness also from you, and from Bercalion."

"He will be present tonight," Haldir said, absent-mindedly stroking her hair. He leaned in and kissed her, a soft brush of his lips that never failed to ignite her senses. She stiffened suddenly, pulling away from him and standing rigid with her head down. She coughed and jerked her head towards someone behind them, a red blush creeping up into her face.

"My Lord," Haldir said smoothly, bowing before Celeborn. He was too proud to allow himself to be embarrassed, if anyone, it should be Lord Celeborn for interrupting them.

"Haldir," he inclined his head gracefully. He bestowed a similar greeting to Anira. She bowed as well, excusing herself quickly. Haldir sent her a glance that told her he would meet up with her later. She scurried off down the path they had come by, her step lighter than it had been before.

* * *

Pelardiel anxiously glanced at the entrance to the dining hall. Anira had left with Haldir quite some time ago, how could it be that they were not yet back? 

Dinendal looked down at her, his brow knitting in confusion. His wife had been acting strangely since her recent arrival. He passed it off as worry for their son, who was currently in the care of a nurse maid.

Anira finally made her way into the large hall, full of elves convened into groups and talking animatedly. Pelardiel dismissed herself from her husband's side, walking swiftly across the marble floor to Anira.

"There you are!" She pulled Anira to the side, away from where they could be heard. "Shall I talk to him? I feel partly responsible for all of this, you know..."

"No, no, it is not your fault Pelardiel. It has been resolved, most efficiently. I thank you for your concern," Anira reassured the elleth. She let out a relieved sigh, smiling happily.

"Farewell then, friend. Perhaps we shall speak later at the feast?" Anira nodded and watched as Pelardiel returned to Dinendal's arm.

Feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden, Anira smoothed the wrinkles in her dress and walked near one of the balconies, away from the elves. Unfortunately, this was also away from the heat. She shivered and clutched her arms about her, wishing now that she had brought a slight shawl with her.

"My lady?" Anira turned to see Tirithon looking at her quizzically. He walked out into the night air with her, leaning against the terrace rail next to her. "Tonight is not a night to be wandering about," he said, his tone suggesting danger and terror awaited her if she stood on strange balconies with strange ellyn, though she could sense humor in his feigned statement. She laughed at him, and he appeared hurt.

"I felt trapped in the hall, I merely wish for some fresh air," she answered. Her face fell as she noticed a heavy bandage wrapped about his forearm. "You are hurt."

"'Tis nothing, a mere scratch. I assure you, my lady, it hurt not one bit," he said gallantly, winking at her. She relaxed a bit, his presence seemed to calm her.

"And what would you two be up to?" Anira started at the smooth voice and was relieved to see Haldir again.

"Nothing, my Lord March warden," Tirithon answered. "Just a friendly conversation between two acquaintances." He bowed before Haldir and walked off.

Haldir joined her on the terrace railing, wrapping his arm about her waist and pulling her close.

"Jealous?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Never," he replied, his face unreadable. "You and Tirithon met on the journey?"

"Yes, he is quite pleasant to be around. Is there some reason why I should not speak with him?" She asked, her interest piqued.

"Tirithon has had a... reputation with the ellith of Lorien," Haldir said.

Anira frowned. "He was quite hospitable to me."

"He has a tendency to do that, but then again, he might have realized who he was talking to," he answered. "Come, we are being led into the hall."

* * *

Anira was seated next to Haldir, on his left side, with another warden she had been told was named Anyriand on her left. They were all sitting at a long table at the head of the hall, in front of several other long tables in front of them. Some elves wandered from table to table, still mingling and talking to one another. 

The hall was huge, similarly decorated to the rest of Lord Elrond's house, with a marble floor and beautiful banners hung from the ceiling and draping the walls. The banners bore the crest of Imladris.

Wine was served, along with a plate of assorted meats and vegetables. Anira was grateful for the food after days of bland stew and tough bread.

"Quiet tonight, aren't you?" Haldir asked next to her. He was leaning back in his chair casually, observing her.

"I suppose so, why are you looking at me like that?"

"How am I looking at you, Anira?"

"Like you know something I do not," she said indignantly. But he wasn't listening. His eyes were now on Lord Elrond and a servant who was speaking to him worriedly. Lord Elrond rose and Lord Celeborn with him, turning around and beckoning Haldir to follow.

"Stay here, I shall return in a few moments," Haldir told her distantly, crossing the great hall quickly to trail behind the two lords.

* * *

"There is a rider here from Mirkwood. He carries a message from Thranduil," Elrond explained to them as they walked to the courtyard urgently. "Henduil informs me that the rider's condition is not well, and he refuses our help until the message is delivered safely."

They approached a group of elves grouped around a rider slumped down over his horse's neck. He looked up, his dull eyes half closed.

"My lords," he said softly, as though it pained him to speak. "I come bearing news from King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Suddenly, he appeared to have lost conciousness and fell from the horse completely, revealing two black shafted arrows impaled in his back.

* * *

**This update is later than what I have posted on my profile. I am sorry, again, for the wait. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always! Please give me your comments, suggestions, tips! **

**-ElfLuver13**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to all the reviewers of Chapter Twenty Six:**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul, Elfinabottle, lovenhope, Lady Anck-su-namun, Elwen of Lorien, Alenor Peredhel, alfalfa7, PurpleCherrysodaPop, Nelarun, walkure13Brynhild, Eliriel, Lintered, ravenfeather42, GreenWood Elf, luvthefluf, Remember 1105, Tenne, jenmebooks, lostxtortured, vanessacarltonfan, tyger cub, Michelle, and eragon-fangirl.**

**

* * *

**

**Those who make the worst use of their time are the first to complain of its shortness.**

**-Jean de La Bruyère**

**

* * *

**

**---Chapter Twenty Seven---**

**

* * *

**

Anira paced the stone terrace that lead out into the gardens. Night had fully swept upon Imladris and the moon illuminated the trees and various flowers with a pale light. She had heard about the fallen Mirkwood rider hours ago. He was barely alive, struggling to take breath and battling whatever poison had laced the orc arrows imbedded in his back. Anira was curious about the posion, seeing as elves did not usually fall to it. If he did not die from the poison wounds, Anira was almost certain that he would die from the loss of blood.

The entire household was anxious. And it showed. A maid in Anira's room was shaking so badly that she had dropped the bowl Anira had used to clean up for the feast. It seemed as though it had been days since the feast, instead of hours.

Seating herself on a plain stone bench, Anira cradled her head in her hands. Even though she had taken that late afternoon nap, she felt weariness once more threaten to overwhelm her. The soft sounds of the garden around her seemed to encourage her sleep. Glancing to the door of her room, still slightly ajar, Anira curled up on the bench and decided she could do with a bit of rest at the moment.

* * *

Haldir strode purposefully from the council. He had been dismissed, along with a few other wardens, to 'restore his energy'. 

He had been quite insulted at the time, but now he quietly thanked the Valar that he was not cooped up in crowded council room filled to the brink with annoying and thoroughly suffocating advisors. They complicated matters with their need for extreme detail and sometimes outlandish ideas. Shaking his head, Haldir told himself that he should be grateful that they let him go.

The halls were silent, usual for this time of night. His mind wandered to Anira, knowing that she was probably already asleep for the night in her room. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he caught sight of the door to her room open and not a soul within it. His eyes darted up and down the hallways, thinking she might have just gone for a walk and would be coming around the corner any moment. His mind instantly thought of the next place she'd be.

He was relieved to see her familiar form spread out on a bench in the garden. Her hair had fallen down from the bench, draping around it like a curtain. She wore a thin gown with a heavier woolen robe over it. He could see her body rising steadily, breathing slow in her sleep.

Cautiously, he stalked over to her, wondering if he should leave her there or take her back to her room. A breeze blew through the garden, lifting her hair slightly and pronouncing the looming chill of winter. No, he decided, she would be better off in her room. The robe she was wearing did not look thick enough to keep out the cold.

Sliding his arms beneath her gently, he lifted her up and held her close, stopping to make sure he hadn't woken her. She smelled of flowers, Haldir didn't know if this was because she had bathed or because she seemed to have spent most her time in the gardens. She made a soft sound in her sleep, stirring gently, but burying her face into his neck soon after.

Haldir chuckled quitely to himself as he remembered the last time he had carried her. It had been under much different circumstances and she had definitely been an unwilling participant. He entered the room, decorated from floor to ceiling with traditional Imladris colors. He felt awkward pulling back the coverlets on her overstuffed bed and placing her between the sheets.

Kissing her forehead briefly, he left the room with a lighter step than when he had left the council.

* * *

"My lady?" Anira squinted her eyes at the young elleth standing before her. The maid wrung her hands, anxiously waiting for Anira to wake up. 

"Yes?" She managed.

"There is someone to see you at the door, should I let him in?" Anira frowned, but nodded and the watched as the maid scurried off. She slipped out the door and moments later Haldir walked through, fully dressed and armed. She was suddenly very awake, bolting straight up and quickly gathering a robe to pull around her.

"The maid told me you were decent, so I thought I would come in," Haldir paused, looking for some kind of chair, and sat down on one near her bed. "Should I leave?"

"No," she replied quickly. She relaxed a little and pulled the robe about her tighter, scooting closer to the bed's edge. "Is there a reason for you to come and see me at this hour, and fully dressed?" Haldir raised a brow inquisitively.

"First of all, this is not an unusual hour, most of Elrond's house has awakened. Second, I thought to see you before I am whisked away into countless hours of council meetings and an imminent departure to discover what harmed the messenger," he finished, leaning back arrogantly into his chair.

"Imminent?" Anira practically squeaked. "That means you are leaving soon?"

"That means I _could_ be leaving soon. They might choose to send Imladrian guards," Haldir said. A heavy silence fell on the room. A bell was then heard in the distance, ringing constantly and pouring out its resonating sound. Haldir stood up, and abruptly leaned over Anira. He kissed her softly at first, entwining his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck, before kissing her more urgently and finally pulling away as the bell's tones became more insistent.

"I might be able to get away around noon, bit I can not promise you that," Haldir said to her as he walked away.

Anira watched him walk away, saunter was almost what one could call it, and had a sudden impulse. He was opening the door now.

"I love you," she said, loud enough for him to hear but soft enough that the elves outside would not. He stopped, his hand on the door and halfway out of her room. Turning to her, he nodded, his face set in a mask of unmoving features.

"Can you not answer me?" Anira pleaded, biting her tongue and berating herself for saying that.

"I shall answer you later," he said, leaving the doorway for good and finally closing it behind him.

* * *

"Anira? Anira are you listening?" Indilwen stood up from where she sat by the stream and walked towards her. 

"She's probably thinking, perhaps you should leave her be," Pelardiel spoke, attending Helas beneath the shade of a large willow tree. The three ellith had decided on coming to this little clearing after it was known that no one was able to leave the council meetings.

"Now what or _who _could she be thinking about with her back to us and her head in such a thoughtful position?" She joked to Pelardiel sarcastically. Indilwen pulled herself up onto the large boulder Anira sat on and seated herself next to her. Startled, Anira jumped and almost knocked them both off the rock.

"You must be thinking about something quite serious if you could not hear me speaking to you from over there," Indilwen said, steadying Anira with a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, I was preoccupied with my thoughts," Anira replied distantly. Indilwen frowned, wondering what could be bothering her to the point that she ignored all else around her. She had an idea what it was.

"Something Haldir did?" She asked. Anira jerked her head towards her, and Indilwen knew she guessed correctly. "Really Anira, you must not take him seriously. If I may ask, what did he say?" Pelardiel became curious as well, looking up from where Helas was playing peacfully next to her.

"I told him I loved him," she whispered faintly. "And he did not answer me, only said he'd... answer later."

"Haldir is a private ellon, Anira," Pelardiel said. "He is not used to betraying his feelings, it is just something he simply can not do. I doubt it is because he does not love you, he is only carefully considering your relationship."

"See? I am sure it is nothing to worry about. Now come, join me by the stream," Indilwen slid off the rock easily and pulled Anira off with her.

* * *

Haldir was distracted and his mind in a whirlwind of thoughts. She had surprised him when she told him she loved him that morning, and now he was cursing himself for being too stunned to speak. She probably thought he didn't love her, and with an answer like the one he gave, he couldn't blame her. He knew what he would have told her, he had known it for days now. 

He loved her.

But why couldn't he tell her?

"March warden?" Haldir broke himself out of his thoughts to hear another proposal. The entire council could not agree on one plan to use until the mirkwood messenger died or awakened to tell them the message. Although Thranduil probably thought it safe for the message not to be written down, he did not take into account the fact that if the messenger was injured or killed the message was entirely useless.

Suddenly none of it mattered, and for one strange moment, all Haldir could think of was Anira leaving him. She would leave him because he couldn't tell her how he felt. Resisting the overwhelming urge to run out of the room and seek out Anira, he forced his attention to the matter at hand. His duties were more important.

"Haldir," Celeborn began. "Gather your wardens, I want you to seek out the orcs that attacked Thranduil's messenger. You are dismissed." Haldir stood and left the room, secretly rejoicing to be out of the endless council.

"Imladris will send a company to retrieve the lost message from Thranduil," Elrond said, satisfied with the proceedings.

* * *

"We must hurry before the weather changes, a storm could wipe their tracks and make it impossible to find them," Bercalion noted. Haldir nodded, not looking up from where he was gathering his weapons.

"Bercalion," Haldir said brusquely, "Anyriand, Dinendal, Ralanth, Nestaron, and Neurion will be accompanying us, retrieve them."

"My lord, what of Tirithon?"

"He is too injured to join us," Haldir replied. A twitch of jealousy took him as he remembered the night on the balcony. "Have them ready in an hour." Haldir swept past him to seek out Anira.

* * *

Walking aimlessly through Lord Elrond's house had proved a good remedy for Anira's confused mind. She had declined Pelardiel and Indilwen's offer to dine with them, saying that she wasn't hungry. She hadn't lied, her appetite had been nonexistent and she needed to be alone.

The surreal beauty of the hall around her was stunning. Anira surmised that it was somewhat of a meeting place. There seemed to be many of those in Elrond's house. Large columns towered above her, casting shadows upon the marble floor before her. The late afternoon sun was dazzling the tiny specks of dust in the air, and Anira looked down at the unkempt rugs beneath her. Clearly the room hadn't been used for some time.

Sensing someone, Anira glanced around her quickly. Haldir stood leaning casually against one of the columns.

"I was hoping I would find you before I had to leave," he said. He stopped leaning on the pillar, pulling himself up to full height and walking towards her. She turned away from him, folding her arms and ignoring the pang of regret.

He looked as though she had slapped him. He knew he deserved what he was getting, but it hurt all the same.

"Anira," he pleaded, "I needed some time to think. Or at least I thought I did."

She turned her head, perplexed at his words.

"I am leaving within the hour to track down the orcs that attacked the messenger. I will return in a few days, hopefully. Be sure to mind Tirithon."

She was still unmoving, silent, and facing away from him. Walking up to her quietly, he leaned down behind her, his mouth near her ear.

"I love you."

"Do you?" Anira whispered. "Truly?"

He turned her face to him, cupping it and bringing her close. "I love you," he repeated. Anira threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She settled into his lap, running her fingers through his hair and trying to match his dominance. Haldir's steel grip was on her waist, preventing her to move freely.

"I must go, they will be waiting for me," Haldir said. He helped her up before embracing her once more.

"Remember what I said, I meant the part about Tirithon," he whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her skin.

"And the part about you loving me?"

"I have always meant that."

* * *

**I thought I'd get this out before Valentine's Day. Comments are appreciated, so please drop a line! All this good weather in northeastern Indiana (I'm being sarcastic) is just beautiful. I have my fingers crossed for another school cancellation tomorrow. **

**-ElfLuver13**


	28. Chapter 28

**My deepest thanks to the reviewers of last chapter. You've kept me in good spirits when I was down. Here is the next chapter, albeit somewhat late. The chapter goes back and forth between Anira and Haldir.**

**sweetblonde14, PoeticTragedy01, Lintered, Lady Anck-su-namun, Ponytail Goddess, Nelarun, Elfinabottle, walkure13Brynhild, GreenWood Elf, Haldir's Heart and Soul, alfalfa7, lovenhope, Elwen of Lorien, luvthefluf, tree, Penguin Goddess, not magical me, Jenn, and Lady-Isowen.**

* * *

**When I can look Life in the eyes,  
Grown calm and very coldly wise,  
Life will have given me the Truth,  
And taken in exchange - my youth.  
-Sara Teasdale**

**

* * *

**

**---Chapter Twenty Eight---**

**

* * *

**

Anira slept fitfully the following night. She was haunted by dreams of what could happen and was kept awake by those worries. A cold sweat covered her and she whimpered as the sheets twisted around her. Sheer exhaustion met her the next morning as she roused herself to bathe. Something wasn't right, it was nagging her in the back of her mind. A little black cloud affected every aspect of her thoughts.

The day was quiet, no meetings being held or servants rushing about. A white and grey sky overhead covered most of the sun, occasionaly creeping out to shower some of its light down below. Anira's footsteps echoed softly in the hallway, making hardly a sound.

Turning the corner, she was met with a strange sight around the bend. A flurry of black hair and violet skirts came flying into her at full speed. A confused elfling hid between the folds of her dress, burying her face into them and clutching her thighs rather tightly. Anira looked up to see two twin ellyn, identical down to the last detail, standing before her.

"You haven't by any chance seen our sister?" One asked. He looked to be an adolescent, and bore a startling resemblance to Lord Elrond.

"She just ran down this hallway, her name is Arwen," the other provided. Both held a silky voice, entrancing and melodic. The little being within her skirts trembled and grasped her tighter. Anira caught on quickly.

"No, I have not. Mayhap she ran into the gardens?" Anira indicated the gardens to her left and watched as the two ellyn thanked her hurriedly and sped off. A tiny sigh of relief was heard behind her and she turned to see just who it was she had rescued.

The elfling, who she guessed was Arwen, looked very much like her twin brothers. Her small frame breathed heavily and her face was flushed.

"Are you all right?" Anira asked her, bending down to her level. The elfling nodded, her dark tendrils of hair flying around her face. "Why is it that you were running away from your brothers, little one?"

"Elladan wanted me to play with them, but the last time I played with them they put a spider in my hair," she replied in a tiny voice. She clutched nervously at her dress.

"Where is your nurse? Or your Parents?" Anira asked.

"Nurse is busy, and so are Ada and Nana. I am not allowed to be by myself," she replied.

"Then we must get you back to one of your other guardians," Anira told her, standing up and beginning to lead her down the hallway.

"No!" Arwen stopped, refusing to move but still holding tightly to Anira's hand. Anira looked down at her curiously. "If you take me back I will have to stay with Elladan and Elrohir!"

"You speak of them as though they are spawn of Morgoth! Come now, they can not be that horrible," Anira said. Arwen clearly opposed any idea of going back and still stood firmly in place. Relenting and seeing no way out of the situation, Anira agreed to take her back to her own rooms and "hide" her from her brothers.

As they walked to said chambers, Anira noticed Arwen observing her carefully.

"Where did you come from?" Arwen finally asked. Anira became slightly alarmed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, hoping to avert a highly uncomfortable conversation. Had her parents not explained to her the ways of life?

"I meant what realm you came from," Arwen said. Anira inwardly let out a relieved sigh.

"I came with the Lothlorien party, I believe you were present when I arrived in Imladris," Anira said, her mind flashing back to images of a small, dark haired elfling flanked by twin ellyn.

"But you do not have silver hair like Grandfather, or Grandfather's March warden, or any of his other wardens," she said curiously, thinking hard.

"I am originally from Mirkwood, but I have moved to Lorien," Anira told her.

"Why did you leave? I've heard Mirkwood is a dark place, filled with spiders and orcs," Arwen recalled, her voice involuntarily getting softer as spoke. Anira laughed, amused at the small elfling's description of her home.

"Some of it, yes, but there are places such as where I lived that were not overrun. I left because I needed to, there was nothing left for me," she wondered why she was explaining this to an elfling. They had reached her guest rooms, fortunately, for Anira was not sure if she could withstand explaining more of her story without bearing some kind of grief she had left undealt with.

* * *

"Four days, they couldn't possibly still be in the area?" Bercalion muttered on his horse next to Haldir. There were tracks every so often, but they lead to nowhere. The orcs had seemed to be going in circles, until now. 

"It's possible they could have left, but there is always the small probability that they took a drastically different route than ours, making it seem as though they are gone. I have a feeling they are still around Imladris," Haldir answered. "Nestaron! What do you see?" He called to the trees above him.

"Nothing, my lord. Not a sign of them," his voice replied back, weary and close to miserable. Bercalion seemed to radiate satisfaction at this answer, sure that Haldir would now turn them around and head back to the city. Haldir only nodded and they continued on.

* * *

"Sit still, little one," Anira told the squirming elfling. Running through the halls and hiding under various objects, including Anira herself, had mussed and tangled the elfling's dark, silky hair. Arwen stopped moving, but her eyes darted around the room, taking everything in all at once. 

"Are you sure there is no one else who will look for you? Will they not be worried?" Anira asked.

"Ada is done with his work sometime around the afternoon, and Nana is busy with Grandmother until about that time too. I'm sure nurse will find me here though," Arwen replied happily. Anira sighed and continued braiding her hair.

* * *

Haldir stopped his horse suddenly, the group behind him halting as well. There was a deep echoing sound in the woods, heavy footsteps and deep, harsh breathing could be heard faintly. Haldir nodded into the trees, silently signaling both Nestaron and Neurion to nock their bows. Bercalion beside him and the wardens behind him all drew their swords as quietly as they could before dismounting and leading their horses to tie them up to a nearby tree. Haldir listened for a moment more before doing the same. 

The sounds were coming from all around them now, surrounding them. They steadied their grip on their swords and above them Haldir could hear the creak of bows being bent back.

With an animalistic cry, the first ran charging into the clearing.

* * *

After finishing the elfling's hair, Anira listened to her babble on about different things as she herself sat reading, and trying to look interested. 

She heard the incessant chatter stop, and looked up along with Arwen to see a stern looking elleth march into the room.

"Your mother would have been furious with me," the elleth said. Arwen leapt to her feet and obediently stood next to who Anira presumed to be her nurse. "Thank you for looking after her, I most certainly will be having a talk with those twins as well..."

"'Twas nothing. She was delightful," Anira told her, glad to see the elfling's face light up. The nurse thanked her one more time before leaving with Arwen in tow.

Feeling utterly lonely and not hungry, she decided to go for a ride. Perhaps she could sneak something from the kitchens when she returned, for she knew she would surely be missing dinner. Grabbing her riding coat, newly cleaned and mended, Anira walked through the ambient gardens to where the stables were.

Nariel seemed to be sleeping. Anira woke the mare up and begrudgingly the horse allowed her to tack up and lead her out of the stall. There was no one in the stables or outside, leading Anira to think they were all either out riding themselves or catching an early dinner.

She mounted and calmly they made their way to a trail leading through a garden closer to the forest. Anira threw her head back and tossed her hair behind her, feeling the warm rays of sun hit her face. Nariel seemed to be awake now and itching for a run. With barely a signal, the mare was off and galloping steadily down the smooth trail.

* * *

"Is that the last one?" Arborion asked, watching Dinendal drop the dead body of an orc atop the pile. 

"Yes, thank the Valar," he answered. Bloodied and bruised, they found their horses and gratefully started towards Imladris again. Minor injuries had met them, the most serious a nasty gash on Neurion.

"If we hurry, we can reach Imladris in less than an hour, we are not that far," Haldir told them. They picked up their pace, penetrating through the dense forest next to the elven city.

* * *

They had slowed their gallop down to a walk again. Anira knew that they had stayed on the same trail, though she had been out for a while. Darkness was closing in, only a bit of light lingered from the setting sun. Anira looked above her sharply as the trees shook. Nariel was beginning to get anxious again, trotting and prancing. She threw her head back and forth, and then refused outright to go a step farther.

Anira tried crooning to the animal, soothing her with soft tones and stroking her damp neck. The trees shook more violently.

Anira's scream was cut short as a dark shape dropped from above and landed atop her, knocking the wind out of her and dragging her off her horse. A rag was stuffed into her mouth and she was thrown over the shoulder of her attacker. She could see Nariel turn tail and run off in the direction of Imladris as the assailant carted her off into the forest.

* * *

The courtyard was full of many people, as was usual when a company arrived. Haldir made his way towards Elrond and Celeborn to report what had happened. 

"And there were no more in the clearing?" Elrond asked.

"None that we could tell, their carcasses are piled at the edge of the forest," Haldir replied. They dismissed him and Haldir glanced around him for Anira. She was not in the courtyard. He set off down the silent hallways towards their guest chambers, thinking she was probably in her room. He grimaced as he realized he looked a fright with dried blood and sweat coating him, most of it not his own. The maids he passed in the hallway were certainly opposed to the stench.

He frowned when he saw her door open, and after a cursory search of the gardens he was even more discomforted at her strange absence. He noticed a maid who usually attended to Anira's rooms pass by and he stopped her.

"You haven't by any chance seen Anira, have you?" He asked.

"She went off riding around late afternoon. Has she not yet gotten back?" The maid shook her head in a curious way and walked off.

A feeling of dread began to grow in the pit of his stomach, working its way through his body. His eyes widened as he saw a horse, Anira's horse, come barreling through the gardens near the stables with no rider.

* * *

**What do you think? I might not be able to answer most of your reviews because I'll be leaving for a band tour to Denver, Colorado (anyone live near there?). I won't get back until Saturday night. Please review and leave your comments on this most pivotal chapter! I apologize again sincerely because I have been quite busy with school lately.**

**-ElfLuver13**


	29. Chapter 29

**Denver was awesome, but I was itching to get home and finish this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your comments were most appreciated!**

**Lady Anck-su-namun, ElvenLadyof Ithilien, lovenhope, Lady-Isowen, Elfinabottle, Ponytail Goddess, alfalfa7, walkure13Brynhild, agitatedmaggots, Alenor Peredhel, lostxtortured, Nelarun, GreenWood Elf, Haldir's Heart and Soul, sweetblonde14, Elwen of Lorien, and luvthefluf.**

* * *

**Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear. **

**-Ambrose Redmoon

* * *

**

---Chapter Twenty Nine---

* * *

Anira tried to slow her panicked breathing, the cloak-covered attacker had a tight grip on her middle and combined with the rag he had gagged her with made it harder for her to take breath. She assumed it was a he, due to the strength and build, but exactly what species she had no idea. His long black cloak covered also his face, hiding it from her and casting a shadow about his features.

He continued deeper into the forest for what seemed like hours while Anira gravely surveyed the overhanging trees and night sky. Yes, she thought darkly, she would most definitely be missing dinner.

A streak of alarm burst through her. Very few people had known she went riding and unless Nariel returned to the stables, no one would know where she had gone. It could be days before she was rescued, if she ever was. Her thoughts turned to Haldir, wondering when he would arrive back from his assignment, and when he did, what he would think when she wasn't there to greet him.

The aggressor slowed, turning sharply into a rough-edged clearing surrounded by looming, intimidating trees that covered the moonlight and made it impossible to see. A creature howled in the distance. As Anira's eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she saw other black cloaked figures emerging from the trees. They formed a circle around them, one stepping from the circle and approaching them. He seemed more confident than the others and Anira thought him to be the self-proclaimed leader of the "group", for Anira did not know what else to call it.

"And what is this?" The figure spoke, a dry, uneven tone that made her shiver involuntarily. "She is a citizen of Imladris?"

Anira tried desperately to shake her head and deny it, but the one holding her held her fast, forcing her to remain still. "She was riding in the forests around the Peredhel's ground, what other information do you need?" Her attacker sounded wounded that this leader would question his abilities. He dropped her to the ground in front of them. The leader crept closer to her, lowering himself to see her better. As he did, his hood slipped back slightly and Anira caught the sight of a mouth twisted into a cruel smile. He began to laugh, a cold-blooded sound that echoed a malevolent and sadistic character.

"Yes," he said, "she will do."

* * *

"You are not going back out there, you just returned," Celeborn told Haldir as he moved to find his horse again. 

"My lord, I insist. I am not tired nor will I find rest while she is missing," Haldir argued. Celeborn shook his head, staying strong in his decision.

"You are forbidden to leave Lord Elrond's house and grounds, except for the training fields. Even then you must not be alone," Celeborn stated. Haldir tried to keep the frustrated sigh from escaping him, leaning heavily on the balustrade of the terrace.

"When is this restriction to be lifted?" He asked, anxious to find a loop hole or some way to get around the ban.

"Three days. Lord Elrond's healers must also declare you fully rested and fully competent," Celeborn replied. "I would not wish you to return to the field too early and thus injure yourself indefinitely, for an even longer period. You would be completely useless to us then, and to Anira as well."

Haldir dismissed himself, silently fuming and trying to keep the anger inside him from boiling over. He swept past the few people wandering the halls and not at the feast, ignoring their curious and sometimes sympathetic faces. Word traveled fast in the Last Homely House, much to his chagrin.

Reaching his familiar guest chambers, he slammed the door and sat down in a chair near the small table. He put his head in his hands, praying to the Valar that the ten soldiers Elrond had sent out would be enough to retrieve Anira from whatever situation she had gotten herself into. His gaze lifted to a goblet sitting on the table near him. Even before he picked it up and analyzed its contents he knew that it was a sleeping draught, tasteless and colorless. It would ensure a night of deep, dreamless sleep for even the most troubled of elves.

Slowly, as if caught in some eternal rut, he stripped himself of his sweat drenched and blood stained tunic, exchanged his pair of equally dirtied leggings for a cleaner pair, and emptied the entire goblet of the draught in a single swallow. He barely made it to the bed before the potent liquid overtook him.

* * *

Anira huddled closer into her riding coat as the late autumn wind blew with more power and her mysterious captors grew louder in their raucous laughter. The tree she was tied to gave some leeway for moving, but the most it was allowing her was to lean against the tree on her side. One black cloaked figure stood apart from the rest, near her and watching for any signs of escape. 

Anira definitely saw no chance of that happening. The rope was bound tight around her wrists and about the tree, as well as around her ankles. The thick boots she wore for riding gave some relief from the rope on her ankles, but her wrists were soon becoming bloodied with the constant bite of the binding around them.

The group seemed to be quieting down for the night, the fire around which they were gathered was promptly put out with a bucket of water. Another figure took the place of the one who had been watching her, and Anira hoped this one was more talkative.

"Perhaps you can tell me why I am here?" She asked. The man, as she had now assumed their race to be, didn't even move or make any sign that he had heard her. She sighed, realizing they must all be on orders not to speak with her. Feeling very alone and exhausted beyond reason, Anira bent her head into her arm and slept as best she could.

* * *

The sound of men moving around her and bright sunlight filtering into the clearing woke Anira with a start. Her eyes narrowed in perplexity before the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her. Shivering with fear and the feeling of the harsh wind around her, she raised her head to look around the clearing. 

In the daytime, the clearing looked much more like a forest of Imladris, though still tainted because of the black cloaked figures clustered about. Some were in the trees, and still others seemed to be gone, off making sure no elf stumbled upon them. There was still a lone figure standing near her and watching her. Anira observed him, trying to catch sight of his elusive face when he turned and his hood drooped. No luck, he was adept at keeping himself hidden, as they all were.

Surely by now they would notice her gone, and notice the absence of a horse in the stables. Her mind ran through the list of things they might do to her, and why they even wanted her in the first place. She didn't like to think that they would hurt her, but it was a high possibility. Ransom was another option, but what would they want from Imladris? Unless of course they were related somehow to the orc uprisings.

An insignia on the man closest to her caught her eye, and she recognized it from somewhere. Narrowing her eyes to make the image clearer, she thought hard. The man noticed her staring, moving the folds of his cloak over the insignia. Anira leaned back against the tree in defeat, but the image burned in her mind.

"Soldiers!" One of the figures dropped from the trees, signaling something Anira couldn't understand. They all started to hide and cover themselves, the man guarding her swept the bindings off her effortlessly and pulled her into the underbrush with him. From their position beneath the underbrush, with twigs and prickly thorns poking and prodding them, Anira could see the main forest road clearly. The man lying close next to her covered her mouth with his gloved hand and held her immobile with the other. Anira understood why when she heard horses approaching.

Ten Imladris guards thundered down the forest trail. Anira knew they must have been sent to retrieve her, and she struggled in vain against the large man holding her. Tears of frustration and sadness rolled down her cheeks, knowing that help was near and she was useless to get it. One soldier stopped, listening for something. Hope sprung within her, and she thought for one short moment that maybe she would escape this ordeal.

As quickly as they had come, the soldier dismissed the slight sound and signaled for them to continue.

* * *

Haldir shot the second arrow fiercely, watching it hit the target with more force than usual with a loud thud. He had taken to the training fields to get rid of his anger. After two days, and not even a clue to Anira's whereabouts, Haldir felt his frustration grow. He had reluctanty obeyed the guidelines set down by Celeborn, no matter how many times he felt tempted to go back on his word and start searching himself. Thinking it wise, he had restrained from sending a letter to Lorien about the recent events. It would only worry Rumil and Orophin, not to mention Minaethiel, and he felt confident she would be found. Though, with each passing day, his own worry grew. 

He sensed someone approaching and turned to see Lord Celeborn walking calmly towards him, though his expression betrayed him and contradicted his calm demeanor.

"You are doing well?" He asked, surveying the fields.

"As well as to be expected, my lord. You have news...?"

"No, I am sorry. As agreed, I will allow you to depart tomorrow to join the search, but I retain the right to pull you in yet again if I hear or see that you are close to injury," Celeborn stated. Haldir agreed hastily.

* * *

Anira was beginning to tire of her captivity, though she remained always on alert. Her curiosity grew as she observed the strange group, and she found herself thinking of the design on the man's cloak. He had seemed eager to hide it from her. A new man had been 'rejected' to her side, she sensed that they resented watching her and would rather be with their comrades by the fire or joking with each other in their crude shelters. These shelters happened to be nothing more than lengthy material strung over branches to form a sort of tent.

She shifted, hoping to find a more comfortable place against the tree. An imprint of the bark was left on her skin, leaving an intricate red pattern on the surface. She felt unclean, almost as if she could feel the dirt and grime built up in her hair and on her body. The thought of it made her skin crawl.

The men began to move toward the tents, putting out the fire and stumbling drunkenly across the uneven ground. These men consumed much wine, something Anira thought odd if they were to be on the lookout for a rescue party.

With a jolt, she turned to the man guarding her. He had moved suddenly towards her, making her think he was going to attack her. With a sigh of relief she realized he had only slumped forward, breathing deeply in his curled up position on the ground. He was sleeping, and Anira saw her chance for an escape.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, so sorry. Things are starting to get moving now, the next chapter will be more exciting. Please review and leave a comment! I appreciate all your advice! The next chapter should be out soon.**

**-ElfLuver13**


	30. Chapter 30

**There's only a few more chapters after this, and hopefully an epilogue. Thank you to the reivewers of last chapter! Sorry for the late chapter, finals were killing me.**

**Remember2smile, Ponytail Goddess, Alenor Peredhel, GreenWood Elf, Heather Allen, Haldir's Heart and Soul, sweetblonde15, lovenhope, walkure13Brynhild, Lady-Anck-su-namun, Elfinabottle, luvthefluf, Lady-Isowen, lostxtortured, Gem of the Stars, Nelarun, ladyiceangel, Sneakerwaif, and vanessacarltonfan**

* * *

**Success isn't a result of spontaneous combustion. You must set yourself on fire.**

**-Arnold H. Glasgow**

* * *

**---Chapter Thirty---**

**

* * *

**Anira sat on the cold ground, staring at the man fast asleep in front of her. It was the perfect timing! They were all drunk, this one was exhausted, and no doubt around this time the Imladris company might head back this way after searching the rest of the forest. One problem stood in the way of all her plans for escape. She was still tied to a tree, quite tightly and constrictingly. 

She pulled as hard as she could with her injured wrists, but to no avail. The same went for the rope around her ankles, which refused to give out as well. She froze, holding her breath as she saw the man move and shift in his sleep. Seconds later he had turned and faced away from her on his side, falling back asleep.

She let the breath out warily, trying not to make a sound. Her eyes searched the clearing for something, anything, that would cut through the tough bindings. A sharp rock, a random branch, a forgotten dagger. Nothing seemed within reach. The clouds shifted overhead, the moonlight that was revealed made something glint on the man's body. Anira looked closer and saw a long knife tied loosely to his cloak. She tested the length of freedom, which seemed to be enough, and prepared to take it.

Her body leaned forward, inching closer to the collapsed man and his nice shiny dagger. Anira gasped and then closed her mouth quickly when the rope cut into her wrists. Wincing in pain, she realized she still had a few more inches to go. She ignored the stinging and burning on her wrists and edged closer, finally reaching the man. Her arms were pulled to their breaking point, along with her ankles. Anira grimaced and leaned her head down to get the long knife. She crinkled her nose at the smell of him, trying to put the thought of him and his body odor out of her mind as she delicately began to undo the loose knot with her teeth.

After a few moments of struggling, she released the long knife and dragged it back with her to the tree. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. The knife lay in her lap, a twisted, dangerous thing that seemed to leer back at her with malice. Anira gripped the knife and began to drag it back and forth across the ropes.

* * *

"I'm coming with you," Haldir looked up to see Bercalion approaching him in the stables. He had been up at dawn ready and prepared to take a horse out and begin his own search. Haldir nodded and Bercalion gathered his things. 

"I've never seen you like this," Bercalion said. Haldir stilled his movements, his back towards Bercalion.

"Like how?" He asked tentatively. Haldir could almost hear him shake his head and give up trying to explain his thoughts.

"Like your very life depends on this elleth, which I have no doubt it does," he finally said.

"I must agree with you on that," Haldir answered.

"Nestaron and Neurion will be scouting, if you want them to. They asked, I did not persuade them." Haldir agreed, leading his horse out of the stables to find both of the brothers waiting for him. He gave them orders and they sped off, with Bercalion and he following swiftly behind.

* * *

With a frustrated sigh, Anira drew the knife back again. The rope that was tied around her ankle seemed to be impossible to break. The thick, braided leather refused to give. The sun was already rising, she had worked on her bindings the entire night. Panicking, she looked around the clearing at the makeshift tents and at the passed out guard beside her. No one had yet stirred, but within a few hours she had no doubt they would be awake. 

Fatigue made her vision blur, causing the knife to slip. She gasped as she slit her hand and the blood began to spill over the ground. Anira raised her head sharply when she caught the sound of horses in the distance. With renewed vigor, she began to cut harder.

Had they sent others? Hope sprung anew within her. This time the men couldn't hide her and escape a confrontation, or at least she hoped. The rope was nearly severed, a few last hardy strings of it were still holding together tightly. The rope snapped and Anira let out a sigh of satisfaction. After a night's work of trying to free herself she felt ready to collapse from exhaustion. The horses drew nearer.

There was a gasp beside her, the once still body began to move and sit up. Anira felt her spirits sinking, dread creeping back into her thoughts. She sat frozen in fear, her mind telling her to run but her body saying to stay still. The man sat up entirely, rubbing his face from sleep and dazedly turning towards her. When his eyes caught sight of the dagger and the severed ropes, he lunged for her. She screamed as his grungy hands grabbed her roughly and held her fast against him, stopping all movement. His hand covered her mouth once more and smothered all sounds she was attempting to make.

"What is it?" The leader strode from the head tent, clearly annoyed. "Could you at least shut her up? She's probably alerted the entire forest by now," he muttered.

"If they've heard, it will draw them straight to the camp," the guard said, clutching her tighter and making the grip painful.

"Take her into the forest, away from here. When they come, we can pass ourselves off as hunters," he replied. The guard nodded curtly and began to drag her with him. She struggled every step, jerking away from him just to have him yank her back. Weakness began to wash over her, a result of the lack of food. The guard eventually picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She screamed again before the man was able to stuff something in her mouth to quiet her.

He stopped in a remote space between the trees, surrounded by thick and lowhanging branches. The man looked up sharply, sensing a presence above, but the branches waved innocently back at him and he dismissed them. He set her down and held her still, waiting for a signal to return to camp.

* * *

"Do you think they have found her yet?" Pelardiel asked. She smoothed her skirts nervously and tried to hush her child's fussing. Dinendal looked at her from across the table where Ralanth and Indilwen sat at his side. 

"I am sure they will, meleth. Haldir will find her," Dinendal reassured her. Pelardiel seemed slightly pacified, but her brow remained furrowed.

"If the Imladrian guard could not locate her, then what could have been the reason for her disappearance?" Indilwen asked. "Surely she did not run off, that's not like her. And she and Haldir had just fixed things between them," she stared at her tea, glancing out into the courtyard occasionally.

"She did not run off, I can assure you of that. She probably went for a ride and was... delayed. Perhaps her horse fell in a ravine or she has become caught in some mire, nothing that would harm her," Pelardiel stated, mostly trying to convince herself. Indilwen reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"There are tracks leading off the road here," Bercalion noted. Haldir dismounted and inspected them more closely before jumping back on his horse and signaling for him to follow. They crept through the close trees and thorny undergrowth, picking the safest way to avoid injury. Haldir's horse reared when a shrill scream echoed throughout the forest. He turned his horse in the direction of the scream and set off at full gallop. 

He listened closely for another sound, anything to give away her whereabouts, if it was her. His thoughts had immediately made a conclusion that it was Anira, and it most likely was. Bercalion pulled his horse up beside him as they dodged fallen branches and slippery leaves that littered the forest floor.

The trees opened up to a moderate clearing, surrounded by such tall trees that Haldir doubted the clearing was a place many people knew about. Crude tents surrounded a fire that had been put out abruptly during the night, the charred remains barely giving off a stream of smoke. A man walked out to meet them, covered in a black cloak that hid his features.

"Welcome, my friends. What is the reason for your visit?" His voice sounded oddly calm, as if he were covering something up. Haldir scrutinized him, giving him a look that clearly stated that they were not friends.

"I may ask the same of you, for you are certainly not the people of Lord Elrond, and these are his lands," he said. The man paused before answering.

"We are but poor hunters, my lord, traveling from forest to forest to make a living. Lord Elrond of Rivendell has so much land, and endless reserves of resources, we but hoped to make use of some he would not miss," he answered in a humble tone. He bowed slightly for effect.

Haldir looked at Bercalion, raising his eyebrow and clearly not convinced.

"If you are hunters, then where is your catch? Surely your weapons would be here also," Haldir looked around the camp for both of them, finding not a trace of either one of them. He looked at the man expectantly. The man laughed nervously.

"My men are out hunting as we speak, with our weapons and hopefully to return with our catch. If it is not to your liking, we will leave the forest as soon as possible," he replied.

"That is for Lord Elrond to decide, and not I," Haldir answered, making a mental note to mention it to Elrond when they returned. "You didn't by chance hear someone shout, did you? We heard it this way, perchance you have seen something?" The man shook his head, laughing in disbelief.

"No my lord, we have not. Not even an inkling of the like. You are sure you heard a scream?" His hands had begun to shake. Haldir smirked, catching him in the act.

"Now when did I say there was a scream? There is more that you are not telling me, hunter," he began to circle the now quivering man. He whistled into the trees and Neurion dropped soundlessly behind him, rushing forward to contain the man before he bolted. In the struggle, the folds of the man's cloak opened and an insignia appeared on his chest.

"Hold him! Bercalion, search the tents," he said, dismounting his horse and approaching the man. Neurion held his arms back while Haldir examined the insignia. "Orc mercenaries? This far from Mordor?"

Bercalion returned from his search, unsuccessful. "Nothing, perhaps they let her free?" He said. Haldir shook his head. The man before him laughed cruelly, a hoarse, gruff sound. Haldir drew his sword and had it next to his neck in less than a second.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Who?" The man replied. Haldir pressed the sword harder, causing a slight trickle of blood to flow. The man gasped, but remained silent all the same.

"Neurion, take this man back with you to Imladris, and make sure they send more to round the rest of them up," he said. Neurion nodded and dragged the man to his horse, mounting with him before galloping away towards Imladris. "Where is Nestaron?" Haldir asked. As if on command, Nestaron dropped from the trees as his brother did earlier, out of breath.

"My lord, behind those trees," before he said anything else, Haldir rushed past him, Bercalion following him to where Nestaron had indicated. The branches grabbed at them, and Haldir could hear signs of struggling. He heard a swift hit, and then the sound of someone being knocked to the ground.

"Hold still, I'm sure they'll be gone soon," a voice said, his tone clearly saying he was eager to be rid of someone. Haldir motioned for Bercalion to remain quiet, and to walk slowly. His face hardened when he saw the man clutching Anira tightly, glancing around the trees nervously. She had stopped struggling, defeated, and looked like a lifeless doll in his grasp. The man saw them, and his eyes widened in fear.

"Y-y-you..." he stuttered, trying to figure a way out of the situation. He lunged for his dagger, cursing as he realized it was still laying on the ground where she had pulled it from its sheath and he had failed to pick it back up. He threw Anira on the ground in front of him and bolted the other direction, only going two steps before Nestaron's arrow found its target in his back.

Anira looked up from the ground at him, sighing in relief as she collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

**Long chapter then. Hope this makes up for the super long gap between updates (almost two months, I'm ashamed to say). Like stated earlier, two, maybe three more chapters, then an epilogue. If it seems worthwhile to any of you, I will consider a sequel. Thank you for all of your feedback! It is always taken into consideration and stored for future reference. Please review!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	31. Chapter 31

**Oh wow. I've severely neglected this story and I apologize. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, even though it is a bit short. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Ponytail Goddess, Lady Anck-su-namun, luvthefluf, Elfinabottle, walkure13Brynhild, Nelarun, sweetblonde15, Heather Allen, Lostxtortured, Haldir's Heart and Soul, ladyiceangel, lovenhope, GreenWood Elf, alfalfa7, and Aerlinniel5**

* * *

**Hear one side, and you will be in the dark; hear both sides, and all will be clear.**

**-Haliburton**

* * *

**---Chapter Thirty One---**

* * *

A blurry form hovered over her. Her surroundings were soft, comfortable. Anira realized she was on a bed, a very luxurious and soothing bed. She blinked her eyes at the bright light. 

"Have you decided to wake up then?"

Her heart beat faster at that familiar voice. Haldir cradled her face within his hands as her eyes began to focus once more.

"Water," she managed. He immediately had a cup from the bedside table and helped her to swallow some of the cool liquid.

"You've slept for two days now. It might interest you to know that the mess with Thranduil and the skirmishes has been resolved," he told her. She relaxed back against the pillows and he pulled his chair closer to her bedside. Her mind struggled to remember what the trouble had been. Haldir noticed her troubles with remembering.

"You will be told what happened in good time, but first you must rest, meleth," he told her. "Sleep."

Her eyes felt heavy and she began to suspect that something was in the drink she had been given. She once more surrendered to the consuming darkness.

* * *

"Has she awoken?" The healer asked as he entered. 

"She has," Haldir replied. "And she has also gone back to sleep."

The healer stepped closer and lifted the blanket to examine some of her wounds.

"The bruises are healing well," he said. "Her wrists, too, are not becoming infected as I had feared. Your lady is a lucky one, my lord."

Haldir nodded and held her limp hand as the healer changed some of her bandages. He worked swiftly, but gently, and finished shortly.

"If she wakes up again, give her the rest of the drink. After that I believe she will be able to eat and walk again," the healer instructed him. He bowed to Haldir and left.

* * *

A day later, after the drink was finished and she was awake again, Haldir took on the task of getting her up and walking again. She had been helped into a casual dress by a maid, and seemed to be feeling better. 

"Slowly, slowly, meleth," Haldir said, reaching out to steady her other side as she fell slightly. He stood in front of her, arms firmly gripped to hers to help her balance. "Take a few steps and tell me how it feels."

She obeyed and shakily put one foot out, testing her weight and strength. With a relieved sigh, she put the other out and managed to walk, with Haldir's help, across the room and to the doorway.

"Shall we take a stroll in the gardens, my lady?" Haldir asked, assuming a formal tone and offering his arm. Anira laughed at this.

"We shall, my lord. Please, lead the way," she replied.

He stepped to her side and put an arm around her waist while the other remained on her left arm. She seemed to be able to walk on her own without much support. Their pace was slow, but they both enjoyed it nonetheless. Anira rejoiced in being outdoors and hearing the sounds of living things again, after so long being cooped up in a dreary healing ward.

"I have missed you," Haldir said as they walked.

"And I you," Anira answered. "I had feared during my captivity that I would never see you again."

Haldir noticed that she was beginning to tire of their walk and led her to a bench along the path. She sat down willingly and leaned against him, breathing heavily.

"Shall I tell you now what you have missed?" Haldir asked after a few moments of silence. Anira nodded and listened to him speak of an alliance between Mordor and some neighboring tribes of men who sought to force the elven realms into capitulating to their commands. Before they had assembled a vast army, though, Mirkwood had learned of their plot and sent a messenger to warn them. That explained the more frequent orc attacks and the mercenaries hired by Mordor to capture an elven citizen to hold as ransom or to use as an example.

"We are once again safe, and hopefully we will remain so for a very long time," Haldir finished. Anira snuggled closer into him drowsily and relished the feel of his strong arms about her. After a few moments Haldir remembered what he had wanted to tell her urgently.

"A party from Mirkwood containing the king, the prince, and a few of their closest and most trusted soldiers will be traveling here to celebrate our victory with us," he told her. Her interest perked at the mention of Mirkwood.

"That should be interesting," she remarked.

"It will be, since your brother will be among those who will arrive in the next few days," he said. Her eyes widened and she sat up, looking at him in disbelief.

"Really? Truly?"

"Yes," he assured her, amused at her expression and reaction to the news. "And there is something I wish to speak to you about regarding his arrival."

Anira looked at him curiously as he took a deep breath and took one of her hands in his.

"When he comes, I intend to ask him something. However, I would feel much better doing this if I knew your thoughts on this matter," he explained. "I am going to ask your brother for his permission and blessing to wed you."

Anira sat silently, too full of emotions to speak. She couldn't believe what was happening, and sat mutely as her mind processed what he had said.

"Do I have an answer from you?" He asked. Anira could almost catch a trace of nervousness as well.

"You do. But you should have known it already. How could I say anything but yes?" She replied, her face lit up in happiness. He smiled back at her and pulled her into a kiss, passionate and gentle. He pulled back after a few moments to look her in the face again.

"We shall wait until after I have met with your brother to announce this, aye?" Haldir asked.

"We should, yes, but I believe he will not be opposed to it. He seemed to be alright with it when he visited us in Lorien," Anira answered.

"Nevertheless, meleth, I wish to have him confirm it to me."

After a few more kisses, Haldir helped her up and they left the garden together, a picture of tranquility.

* * *

"It appears our March warden has gotten Anira up and moving again," Celeborn noted from the terrace. Galadriel walked out to join him and smiled as she watched the two lovers wander lazily through the garden. 

"The Valar have worked in remarkable ways to bring them together. I have forseen much about them," she told him as they observed.

"Nothing you won't tell me, right?" Celeborn asked hopefully. Galadriel shook her head.

"I'm afraid it is not mine to tell."

* * *

**After two years, I can hardly believe this story is coming to an end. As you may or may not have guessed, the next chapter will be an epilogue. I feel as though I have grown up with this story and I hope anyone who's read it has enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I still have another story to finish, and I hope to write some more in the future (ideas are welcome!). Thanks to all who are reading this and decide to review, you all mean so much to me. I _promise_ the epilogue will not take as long as this chapter has taken. Namarie! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**-ElfLuver13**


	32. Epilogue

**_Years later, just before the War of the Ring..._**

"Yield to me, foe! I am Calanon, of Lothlorien, and you will not defeat me!" a small voice echoed in the forest. The small elfling began to wildly swing a wooden sword about him, as if fighting off dangerous enemies. His father stood nearby grinning, unnoticed by his son.

"He seems to have a knack for it already, eh?" said an elf beside him.

The child looked up at this, his young ears, already sharp and alert, had heard a faint voice. He put his sword in front of him, advancing upon the tree which had seemed to speak. He trembled slightly, but continued to walk forward. Just as he was about to reach the tree and face the enemy, he was scooped up into someone's arms.

"Ada!" the elfling yelled, laughing as he was thrown and caught by his father. Finally, his father set him down and brushed off the dirt that had got on his clothes.

"Your naneth is waiting for us, and we wouldn't want the stew to burn, would we?"

The elfling crinkled his nose in distaste, remembering all too well the last time it had happened and he had been made to eat it as a punishment for his lateness.

The elf that was with his father walked beside them as they set off for their talan, thankfully nearby. They had reached their home in mere minutes.

The elfling broke away from his father and raced up the steps of the talan ahead of him, his little feet moving swift and sure. His father and uncle followed closely behind at a slower pace. He could hear his wife's slight scolding as his son entered the talan.

"Ah, Rumil, what a pleasant surprise! We weren't expecting you," Anira exclaimed as they entered shortly after. An infant was perched on her hip, dozing quietly.

"Yes, and Orophin is sad that he and Merilwen cannot come, but they already had plans to dine with her parents."

"Where did you find him, Haldir?" She adressed her husband.

"Not far, just into the woods a ways," he replied, coming up behind her and kissing her cheek. He reached for the baby and she passed the small elfling to him willingly. "How was she today?"

"Not as fussy as last week, and she went down to nap easily too," Anira answered.

Haldir's daughter had woken up and grinned at him, waving her small hands in the air in greeting and gurgling happily. He smiled and shifted her against him. His son raced back into the room after washing and sat down at the table.

Years ago he never would have imagined having a family, and know he knew what he would have missed out on. He couldn't imagine life without either of his children or, most of all, his wife.

Anira smiled at him as they all sat down to eat, and as he looked around at them all, wife, son, daughter, and brother, he knew that he was much happier than he had ever been.

_I veth!_

* * *

**This little scene takes place in 2793 T.A., just at the start of the War of the Dwarves and Orcs (which ends happily, I might add), and three centuries or so before the War of the Ring (2951-3019 T.A.). In my take on the story, I follow the book and do not have Haldir going to Helm's Deep, nor do I have him getting maimed, killed, or critically injured during that time (ahem Peter Jackson). His son's name, as you read, is Calanon, and in case you were wondering, his daughter's name is Tesariel. Orophin does marry Merilwen, as you may have guessed, and for now, in this glimpse of their life, Rumil is still a bachelor. Whether or not he remains so is up to him.**

**I did not forget you, faithful reviewers! I merely saved you for the end:**

**Lady Anck-su-namun, Ponytail Goddess, Nelarun, lovenhope, Elfinabottle, Alenor Peredhel, luvthefluf, Bellethiel Merilwen, Lady-Isowen, Loz727, forgiven4ever, and Kiariad.**

**Thoughts welcomed! **


End file.
